Crónicas del Ángel Gris
by Draconiger
Summary: El mal ha vencido. Y Harry Potter ha caido, uniéndose a él por una única razón... Draco Malfoy. HxD Slash! HARRY CAYENDO CADA VEZ MÁS PROFUNDO! ¿Podrá salir de allí ahora que se ha arrepentido?
1. Chapter 1

**Para aquellos que se quedaron con las ganitas de otro H-D… pues aquí les traigo un fic inspirado en un sueño (no piensen mal, si se los cuento verán que no tiene nada que ver xP ) y escrito en un domingo en que no me andaba la computadora en una vieja hoja de papel...**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Draconiger**

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**CAPITULO 1**

**Martes 13 de Octubre**

Era la primera vez que iba a una reunión de Mortífagos.

La marca en mi brazo izquierdo todavía me picaba un poco. No hacía muchos días que me la había hecho. Y segundos antes había ardido.

Pero esta era mi primera vez en ello. Mi primera vez como Mortífago. Aún no había asesinado a nadie. Pero seguro no faltaría mucho tiempo.

No me importaba haber caído en aquello, ser presa del placer de la carne. No me importaba ser Mortífago, aunque años antes me tuvieran tildado como "el niño que sobrevivió".

Si. Soy Harry Potter. Aunque no lo crean.

Pero volveré a lo que nos interesa. Lo que a mi me interesa recordar.

Volteé para coger un canapé con caviar, y él me sonrió del otro lado de la mesa. Yo le devolví la misma señal.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Potter?- me preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Algunas mechas de rubio cabello le caían arrogantemente sobre los ojos.

-Muy bien- le respondí alzando las cejas. Mordí un bocado del canapé, separando la vista de él, y un poco del caviar cayó por mis labios. Lo atajé con mis dedos y lo metí en la boca, sonriendo ante mi sorpresa.

-No hagas eso frente a mí- bisbiseó el muchacho de ojos grises mirándome con una pícara sonrisa. Me volteé hacia él, confundido.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Nada, Potter. No es mi culpa que seas un ignorante en estas cosas.- No le respondí, pues no quería ponerme a discutir ahora que éramos de la misma raza.

Los minutos pasaron, y también así las horas, entrando la noche a su máxima negrura. Fuera de la enorme mansión de los Malfoy, una tormenta azotaba los campos, una tormenta que armonizaba con nuestro encuentro oscuro de personas sedientas de sangre.

Y durante aquellas horas... digamos que me divertí bastante. Comí y bebí. Bailé y hablé y escuché horrorosas y a la vez gratificantes anécdotas. En ese momento bailaba con una mujer de unos diez años mayor que yo. Yo, que rondo ahora los 18 años. Digo esto solo para que no estén tan perdidos en el relato. Pues bien, aquella mujer me instó a pecar notable cantidad de veces. Y a decir verdad no me negué totalmente. Me era imposible, pues su belleza era abrumadora. Y en cuanto me pidió para que vayamos a un lugar mas privado, escuché pronunciar una voz a mis espaldas.

-Ya lo tuviste suficiente, Isabelle- el rubio le guiñó un ojo y ella le sonrió- Es un niño, entra en cordura.

-Draco, por favor, deja de decir...

-Métete con alguien de tu tamaño- pronunció él con rudeza y elegancia al mismo tiempo- Deja a los novatos... para los novatos.

No lo entendí. O no quise entender. La mujer de cabello oscuro largo hasta la cintura dio media vuelta, y al instante, Draco Malfoy me cogió de la muñeca.

-¿Champaña, Potter?- me preguntó alzando la copa ante mi.

-No, gracias. Tomé demasiado.

Caminó hasta mis espaldas, ubicándose detrás de mi cuerpo, y me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Pero estas aquí para disfrutar ¿no?- me susurró al oído, y él mismo colocó el borde de cristal sobre mi labio inferior e inclinó la copa.

Tomé unos tragos, sintiendo la sangre calentarse aún más en mis venas.

Se separó de mi y me hizo una seña con la mano. Entendí que quería que lo siguiera.

Draco saludó en el camino a unas cuantas personas, y finalmente llegamos a unos sillones que estaban frente a la chimenea encendida en cautivantes llamaradas negra-azuladas. En uno de ellos había sentado un hombre enorme. Lo reconocí por su parecido con Vincent Crabbe, a quien yo ya me lo había cruzado de vista minutos antes. Aparte de él no había nadie más.

Dejando el restante sillón individual libre, el joven de helados ojos grises se desplomó elegantemente en el más grande y, tocando levemente con la palma a su lado, me indicó que me sentara...

-Isabelle es buena- soltó sin mirarme, como tirándome una carnada.

-Sí, bastante- respondí imitándolo.

-Vamos, Potter- exclamó volteándose hacia mi- Aquí, entre nosotros, no hay secretos. Y sabemos muy bien cuales son las mujeres y hombres que calientan a todo el mundo.

Sonreí. Realmente no sabía que decir. Pero él volvió a cortar mis pensamientos, ubicando su mano sobre mi pierna al tiempo que decía...

-No se me hace concebible tenerte entre nosotros.

-Las experiencias nos enderezan a golpes- respondí intentando parecer mas intrigante.

-O terminan de doblarnos... para siempre- concluyó él mirándome a los ojos. Fue la primera vez en la noche en que me estremecí ante su mirada.- ¿No lo crees, Potter?- susurró.

-Harry- le corregí, sin separarle la vista- Llámame Harry.

Él sonrió.

-Tienes razón- dijo sirviendo más bebida en su copa- Es que no se me quita la costumbre- bebió un trago y se volvió a mi- Ahora somos como hermanos ¿no, Harry?

Lo había dicho tan lento, tan sensualmente, que una languidez azotó mi rostro.

-Por supuesto... Draco- respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

Quizás era por el alcohol que atontaba parcialmente nuestros sentidos y hacían borbotear la sangre... o quizás realmente se estaba concentrando algún tipo de atracción mutua... pero nuestras miradas se tornaron lujuriantes, y no se separaron durante varios segundos.

-Toma- me dijo Draco alcanzándome una vez más la champaña. Cogí la copa sin separar la vista de él, y mientras bebía, el rubio cabello centelleó al ponerse él de pie.

-¿Bailamos un rato?- ofreció estirando su palma ante mi. Lo tomé de la mano y me enderecé, y al instante mi nuevo hermano me quitó la copa de las manos y se la llevó a la boca.

Bebió el liquido observándome por el rabillo con los ojos entrecerrados, degustándolo como si fuese el pecado mismo. Y en cuanto el cristal se separó de sus labios, los recorrió a estos lentamente con la lengua. Todo ello sin dejar de mirarme.

Sin dejar de mirarme.

La música era extraña, pero bailarla no parecía difícil. Tenía un ritmo medio, con un alto toque de erotismo. Muchos Mortífagos se encontraban en el centro de la inmensa sala, bailando con sus parejas. Estaba observando con la sensualidad con la que todos se movían cuando vi el rostro de Draco frente al mío.

-¿Hay que pedir permiso acaso para obtener tu mirada?- inquirió acercando sus labios notablemente a los míos. Sorprendido, le negué con la cabeza...

-Lo siento.

-Un Mortífago no pide perdón, Harry- me recriminó alejándose un poco.

-No le pido perdón a cualquiera- le respondí- Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, Draco Malfoy.

Pareció que aquello golpeó al ex Slytherin, que enmudeció por unos segundos.

-Ya cállate, Potter- ordenó rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos, pero aún manteniendo una relativa distancia.

-Tú haces que hablé.

-¿Y tu haces lo que yo quiero?

-Se que tú quieres que te hable.

-¿Entonces tomo eso como un si?- me sondeó.

-Tómalo como quieras- dije sonriéndole.

-Pues... es que si harías lo que yo quiero...- susurró acercándose a mi, tanto que nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a rozarse con los suaves movimientos del baile-... no estaríamos aquí.

-¿Dónde estaríamos?

Malfoy bufó...

-Hablas demasiado... y haces muy poco, Potter.

-Hago lo que tú quieras- lo reté. Él me miró a los ojos. Sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa alzando las cejas. Era un juego. Un juego realmente divertido. Y lo mejor... lo mejor era que lo estaba jugando con Draco Malfoy.

Me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él. Y sin separar su perforante vista de mi, acrecentó sus movimientos, haciendo que nuestros abdómenes y pubis se rozaran con mayor frenesí.

Bien, lo admito, se me subió el deseo a la cabeza. Mordí mis labios inconscientemente, siguiendo el ritmo que me imponía mi compañero.

Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, me acerqué a él cuanto mas pude. Sí. Draco Malfoy me ponía loco.

Siempre lo hizo. Aunque no lo crean.

Continuamos bailando durante varios minutos, diciéndonoslo todo con miradas y movimientos. En un momento él me susurró al oído...

-¿Te diviertes, Potter?

-Mucho- le respondí soltando una exhalación.

-También yo- afirmó él. Y antes de que cualquiera de mis sentidos reaccionaran, el rubio unió sus labios a los míos. Solo acariciándolos apenas. Solo humedeciéndolos.

Me quedé pasmado, y juraría que la sorpresa se notó en mi rostro. Al contrario, él hizo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Por qué...?

-Shhht...- me silenció poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios- Nada personal...

-Yo sí creo que lo fue- contraataqué mirando hacia arriba como si hubieran moscas en el techo. Y otra vez desprevenido, fui presa de los labios de Draco Malfoy. Pero al contrario a la vez anterior, en ese momento pareció no pensar en separarse. Rocé con mi lengua la suya, sintiendo como sus dedos se escabullían entre mis cabellos azabache. Se sentía sabrosa. Él se sentía sabroso. Como siempre lo supuse... Pero allí mi mente cayó en la realidad. Había oído unas voces conocidas.

-Vamos, Potter, no dirás que no te gusta...- me recriminó al sentir que me había separado bruscamente de él.

-Es que...- balbuceé, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Los demás? No te preocu...

-Tus padres- susurré.

Sí. Los había visto apenas abrí los ojos al escuchar sus voces. Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy estaban a cortos pasos de nosotros. Ni un milagro nos hubiese salvado de no ser vistos.

-¿Sabes, Potter? Eres el Mortífago mas desentendido que tenido la desgracia de conocer. Tienes que mejorar horrores- me reprochó mirándome a los ojos, apoyando ambas manos sobre mis hombros- Fíjate bien: a mis padres no les queda de qué asustarse- explicó. Y ante mi cara de desconcierto, aclaró- Cuando llevas a tu hijo a ser Mortifago, sabes la clase de vida que llevará, con qué clase de gente se juntará, y de qué forma se divertirá en las fiestas que se organicen...

-¿De que forma se divertirá?- repetí desconcertado.

-Las cosas jamás quedan en baile y unas copas, Potter. Ahora mismo apuesto que miles de personas han de estar en las habitaciones libres de casa follando a más no poder.

No. No pude evitar que los ojos se me abrieran de la sorpresa. Pero en fin ¿qué tenía eso que ver con que él se sienta atraído por... por un hombre? Pero bueno, si vamos al caso, yo no me había negado... entonces...

-Y claro está que no siempre se termina en parejas heterosexuales- Si, Draco respondió mi pregunta...- En fin ¿qué nos interesa a todos nosotros, Potter? Los placeres.

Recordé.

-... y no importa como obtenerlos- terminé- Es la ley del Mortífago.

-Aprendes rápido, hermanito- congratuló; y nuevamente me entregó sus labios.

"Sin nada de qué preocuparme" pensé. Me recriminé entonces el no haberme dado cuenta antes. De no haber disfrutado de Draco, como mi cuerpo lo pedía.

Me aferré a él sin perder más tiempo, y entre guerra de lenguas, comencé a bailar tan provocativamente como me era posible. Nuestros cuerpos se frotaban eufóricos.

Calor. Comenzaba a hacer mucho calor. Draco aferró mis nalgas y frotó con lujuria su pubis contra el mío. Traté de silenciar un gemido uniendo aún más nuestros labios. Él rió.

Me volteé, dejando a Malfoy a mis espaldas. Elevé los brazos y le rodeé el cuello, tirándo mi cabeza levemente hacia atrás, apoyándola en su hombro derecho. Ahora mi retaguardia rozaba contra su virilidad. Era sumamente excitante. Él comenzó a acariciar mi pecho y mi abdomen, hundiendo el rostro en mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer ante sus besos.

En mis oídos retumbó un "Potter está en su salsa" que creí haberme imaginado, y seguido a ello otro "Y el pequeño Draco... quien diría!".

Al instante Malfoy me cogió con fuerza de la mano...

-Sígueme- ordenó secamente.

Caminamos apresuradamente, abriéndonos paso entre un numero considerable de personas. Entramos en un pasillo alfombrado y giramos a la derecha. Subimos entonces una escalera caracol bastante alta. Y habiendo hecho unos veinte escalones, Draco se volvió a mi y acometió mi cuello, arrinconándome contra la pared.

-¿Dónde... vamos?- pregunté entre jadeos.

-Te dije... que no todo termina... con unas... copas.

Se separó, me perforó con la mirada y volvió a tomarme de la mano. Sus dedos estaban fríos, al contrario de sus ardientes labios. Pocos escalones más arriba, llegamos a una puerta de madera muy oscura, divinamente tallada. La abrió sin decirme nada y, sin soltarme, me hizo entrar tras él.

-Aquí no hay ningún idiota que nos quiera intimidar- bufó. Más yo no le estaba prestando completa atención. Estaba consternado, viendo el lujo de aquel lugar: la alfombra verde casi negro bordada en plata, la cama adoselada con cortinas de gasa del mismo color, al igual que las sábanas, los muebles trabajados, el enorme ventanal en el medio de la pared del fondo, el espejo de pie con marco tallado de plata, el divino retrato tamaño real de Draco...- Mi habitación- avisó él.

-Wow!- exclamé yo sin palabras. El muchacho de ojos grises se detuvo frente a mi...

-Espero que sea de tu agrado- dijo entonces, desatándome la camisa- Aunque... entiendo la sorpresa. Compara esto con un armario bajo las escaleras.

-No duermo allí desde hace tiempo- objeté dejándome recorrer el pecho por sus suaves manos.

-Igualmente... tu nueva casa no debe tener este lujo- se mofó metiendo los brazos por mis costados para comenzar a acariciar mi espalda bajo la camisa abierta.

-Vivo solo... por mis propios medios- aclaré, sintiendo sus húmedos labios succionando tentadoramente mi cuello- No soy una sanguijuela... de mis padres.

-No tienes padres.

Lo alejé de mi dándole un fuerte empujón que casi lo hizo desplomar en el suelo. Me ardía la sangre, y no exactamente por deseo...

-¿Acaso te duele que te diga la verdad, Potter?- me preguntó observándome con la mirada lánguida, muy al contrario de la mía- No, mi buen amigo. Un Mortífago debe ser fuerte; no tener debilidades.

-No vengo aquí a que me des clases.

-Pues vete si quieres. Hay muchos más allí abajo que matarían por tu lugar en este momento.

Desvié la mirada al ventanal, cuyos cristales recibían un centenar de gotas de lluvia. No iba a marcharme. No tan rápido.

-Vete si quieres- repitió, esta vez con mayor rotundidad. Sentía sus ojos sobre mi nuca, pero no iba a mirarlo- Podría obligarte a quedar, Potter. Un Mortífago tiene millones de medios, y tú lo sabes... Pero no lo haré- Me volví, sorprendido a que siendo él, dejase a su presa libre tan fácilmente- Tómalo como algo personal.

Lo miré a los ojos y me encogí de hombros.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

-¿Para qué preguntas...- dijo acercándose a mi- ... si sabes la respuesta?- con ímpetu me llevó aferrado de los brazos hasta empujarme quedando yo desplomado sobre las sábanas de seda verde oscuras.

Sí. Siempre supe lo que quería. Y por eso no me marché cuando me dejó ir.

Se lanzó sobre mi y comenzó a devorarme. Pues aquello no merecía llamarse "besar". Dejó enrojecido mi cuello entre succiones, y bajó por mi pecho, humedeciéndolo entre gemidos míos y suyos. Desató el cinto de mi pantalón mientras jugueteaba con la lengua por mi abdomen; y bajándome la cremallera, terminó por quitármelos, dejándome con mis boxers del mismo color que las sábanas.

-Mmm... alma de Slytherin en un Gryffindor- susurró mirándome a los ojos.

-No sabía que el alma se encontraba allí- me mofé, viéndolo como se quitaba él sus propios pantalones, dejando sus hermosas y lampiñas piernas desnudas.

-Claro que es allí donde se encuentra- objetó estirándome de los brazos, haciéndome sentar en el borde de la enorme cama. Se subió sobre mi falda entonces, clavando las rodillas en las suaves sábanas- Déjame jugar con tu alma, Potter- pidió, al tiempo que dio una acometida de caderas, haciendo que ambos miembros se rozasen.

Solté un gemido.

-Mi alma es de Mi Señor- susurré mirándolo a los ojos, mientras me deleitaba con sus torturadores movimientos.

-Entonces... disfrutaré de tu cuerpo.

Cogió mi rostro y embutió su lengua rozando la mía con frenesí, iniciando nuevamente una terrible batalla.

Sí. Besaba por cuarta vez a Draco Malfoy. Pero ahora ya me encontraba en su habitación, sentado sobre su cama, con él sobre mi...

Había caído muy bajo luego de haber sido para todos el niño dorado ¿no lo creen? Pero era verdad: aunque jamás lo había probado, aquello me encantaba hasta hacerme enloquecer.

Lo había esperado durante tanto tiempo...

Mis dedos desataron la suave camisa negra que cubría aquel pálido pecho, y una vez abierta, admiré corroborando aquello que siempre había imaginado perfecto.

Mi camisa yacía tirada ya en alguna parte, y él me recorría con suavidad la espalda, gimiendo ante la acometida de mis labios y mi lengua, que jugueteaban enardecidos el, por mi culpa, sonrosado cuello. Sus caderas no se detenían, pues era cosa de instinto, y era verdad que mi miembro estaba loco al sentir aquel constante roce.

-Recuéstate...- me susurró al oído, no sin antes recorrerlo con la cálida lengua.

Le hice caso. Me tiré hacia atrás lentamente, mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios. Él, mordiéndose los suyos levemente, quedando arrodillado en su posición original, se despojó completamente de la oscura camisa y la tiró a un costado. El divino cabello rubio había salido de su peinado normal y tapaba a mechas los penetrantes ojos grises. Y pude ver que, al igual a mi, bajo sus boxers se formaba un gran bulto.

Si. Estaba como para devorárselo en vida.

Se acostó sobre mi y me besó una vez más. Pero este beso fue parcialmente corto, pues rápidamente él fue hasta mi cuello. Una vez más.

-¿Sabes... qué me encanta, Potter?- me susurró al oído, mientras sus caderas comenzaban de nuevo un torturador movimiento presionando mi miembro.

-¿Q-Qué?- gemí.

-Que no te preocupa... mhh... ser la presa...- solté una suave risita, incrédulo. Pero él, ubicando los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza, me miró a los ojos- Pero no será siempre así... ¿entendido, Potter?

-No lo tomes como un duelo, Draco- le aclaré, sonriéndole pícaramente- Tómalo como que quieres tener sexo conmigo.

Volvió a acometer mi cuello con fiereza. Lo sabía. Odiaba que lo corrija, que le tire las cosas por la cara.

-Es verdad...- gimió rozándome la oreja derecha con sus labios- ... quiero... tener sexo contigo, Potter.

Sentí su mano sobre mi miembro y solté una exhalación. Cada vez adoraba más a mi ex enemigo, ahora autocalificado como mi "hermano". Pero él ya había bajado por mi pecho al terminar aquellas palabras, y ahora se deleitaba con mi abdomen, frotando mi miembro por sobre los boxers con sus finos dedos.

Enderecé mi cuerpo, volviendo a sentarme. No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de ver. Jamás, y repito, jamás... imaginé a Draco Malfoy haciendo eso, y menos conmigo.

Aunque bien, a decir verdad, aquellas fantasías siempre se nos cruzan por la cabeza.

Él me miró y yo le sonreí. La lujuria nos brillaba en los ojos.

Enganchó dos dedos en el elástico y lo bajó. Un gemido salió de mi garganta en cuanto cogió mi miembro con sus pálidos dedos. Y sin separar la vista de mi, besó la punta. Era enloquecedor. Tenerlo allí era enloquecedor. Como él lo hacía era enloquecedor...

Recorría con la lengua toda su extensión, empapándolo todo en transparente saliva, y movía los dedos imitando penetraciones... succionaba la punta a la par de sus movimientos torturadores... cerré los ojos... el corazón me latía a mil por segundo... mis caderas se movían, pidiendo mas fuerza, rogando que me lo devorara...

Y entonces me soltó y me miró con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro...

-Te toca.

Yo para ese momento tenía la sangre a punto de ebullición. Lo subí a la cama y le quité sin preámbulos los boxers. Juro que tuve ganas de succionar ese tentador miembro erecto en cuanto lo vi... pero no, mi objetivo era otro.

Me abalancé sobre él y al instante me rodeó la cintura con sus piernas. Mojé mis dedos con mi propia saliva y los metí en su orificio. Todavía me quedaba algo de compasión en la sangre, a pesar de estar formándome como Mortifago. Él soltó una exhalación. Moví mis dedos para dilatar la zona, solo un poco. No es que uno hace esas cosas muy seguido.

Yo con un hombre, nunca. Era mi primera vez. Y hasta ese momento estaba siendo fabuloso.

Lo penetré. Si, su grito ahogado me caló los huesos. Lo vi morder sus labios, y a aquellos ojos grises brillantes de finas lágrimas. Me moví lentamente al principio. Y acrecenté poco a poco mis acometidas. Estaba enloqueciendo, ahora lo sentía. Aquel orificio tenía una estrechez mortificante.

-Si!... más... Potter...

Respondí con más fuerza a sus pedidos. Sentía sus dedos contra mi abdomen entre los roces. Sus dedos que aferraban su miembro. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Un cosquilleo atacaba mi zona púbica. Vaivenes. Aquellos vaivenes en los que pareces perder el alma en una exhalación, en un gemido.

-AH!... MALFOY!

Tuve mi orgasmo dentro de él, y casi al mismo tiempo sentí una humedad en mi abdomen, seguramente producto del suyo.

En cuanto terminé de estremecerme, retiré mi miembro de aquel glorioso orificio, y me desplomé en la cama junto al hermoso rubio.

-Wow!- exclamó soltando una exhalación. Su respiración era profunda, como si hubiese contenido el aire durante todo el acto- Nada mal para ser tu...- se volvió a mi- Fue tu primera vez ¿no, Potter?

Reí negando con la cabeza...

-Mi primera vez con un hombre- aclaré. Él me sonrió. Se le notó la satisfacción en el rostro. Y volvió a besarme.

Quedamos recostados varios minutos, en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el techo, a pesar de que yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro y que él me rodeaba con aquel brazo.

-Bien...- dije entonces enderezándome- ... volvamos abajo.

Intenté buscar mi ropa, pero unos segundos después de que me haya puesto de pie, sentí unos brazos rodearme por sobre los hombros y un cuerpo tan desnudo como el mío apoyarse contra mi espalda.

-Déjame verla bien- me susurró al oído, volteando mi brazo derecho para que su base se viera reflejada en el espejo de pie. Nuestras miradas orgullosas se cruzaron en el cristal- Te queda hermosa- dijo acariciándola con sus finos dedos.

-Muéstrame la tuya- le pedí. Él ubicó su brazo izquierdo, mucho más pálido que el mío, a pesar de que mi piel tira a blancuzca, y ambas marcas se vieron como gemelas- Somos hermanos...- suspiré volteando un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Hermanos de sangre...- murmuró él justo antes de volver a besarme. Ambas manos izquierdas se enredaron en común acuerdo.

-Draco...- dije luego de que nuestros belfos se hayan separado- ... debemos bajar...

-¿Qué dirán abajo si nos ven llegar así?- inquirió besándome el cuello.

-¿Así como?- pregunté sin volverme.

-Así...- contestó sin separarse de mi- ...desarreglados, despeinados, jadeantes, con litros de transpiración encima y con cara de haber gozado horrores.

En mi rostro, ante el hermoso espejo de pie con marco de plata, se vislumbró una sonrisa.

-¿Ves, Potter?- dijo mirándome en el espejo, mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi rostro- Tendremos que quedarnos.

-¿Hasta que nuestro metabolismo se recupere?- bromeé riéndole.

-Sí- respondió él. Y escurriendo su mano hacia abajo, pasando por mi pecho y mi abdomen, aclaró- Pero no hace falta que quedemos a aburrirnos.

Lo cogió nuevamente entre sus dedos. Y comenzó nuevamente a estimularlo. Vi mis párpados caer en una muestra de placer en el espejo y la mirada truhana de él que me sonrió, y me excité aun más.

Adoraba a aquel rubio mas que a nada.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y él comenzó a susurrarme al oído proposiciones tan obscenas que aún más ganas me daban de convertirlas en realidad. Al mismo tiempo, recorría mi miembro con las manos. Y el del rubio chocaba entre mis nalgas amenazadoramente. Me encantaba tenerlo detrás de mi.

Pero me volteé. Me volteé recordando algo que había querido hacer y que mis deseos no me lo permitieron.

Caí de rodillas frente a él, y con determinación cogí el miembro entre mis dedos, al tiempo que él gemía mi nombre. Lo pronunciaba de una manera desgarradoramente excitante.

Lo besé, no sin antes haber humedecido mis labios. Lo succioné, deleitándome con el exquisito sabor conjugado con sus gemidos y exclamaciones.

-P-Potter... ahh!... sí… más…

Cada pedido era cumplido con bocanadas más fuertes y profundas. Lo cogí de las nalgas en cuanto él me aferró de los cabellos e intenté meter aquel trozo de carne completo en mi boca. Y succioné con tanta fuerza que mis mejillas me dolieron. Draco soltó un gemido profundo y de un tirón me alejó de él.

-Párate- me ordenó con llamaradas de deseo en las pupilas.

Lo hice. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que él me dijese.

Quizás era porque él era Draco Malfoy.

Pues hay algo que ustedes no saben... y es que soy Mortífago por él.

Gracias y a causa de él.

Me volteó y empujó mi cuerpo sobre una cómoda que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Apoyé mis palmas sobre la pulida madera y al instante sentí el cuerpo de el detrás del mío. Me empujó la espalda casi con brusquedad y mi pecho quedo pegado a la fría plancha de ébano.

Y si. Su miembro se encontraba allí atrás, amenazando mi entrada.

Rogué... rogué por todos los centauros que si doliese no fuese demasiado. Y en mis suplicas mentales estaba cuanto los dedos de mi captor se introdujeron en mi. Mordí mis labios y contuve la respiración, esperando algo mucho peor.

-No grites demasiado alto... Potter- me susurró al oído.

Un gemido se distorsionó en un bramido despedido de mi garganta. Era insoportable. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

-Despacio...

-Se fuerte, Harry... todo... mhh... pasará... pronto, y se que... que te encantará...

Supliqué que si. El se movió un poco. Mordí mi puño para aguantar el dolor.

-Shhhh...- me silenció suavemente, acariciando mis cabellos para calmarme, pero contrarrestando aquella dulzura con los movimientos acometientes en mi retaguardia. Y quizás viendo que aquello no me tranquilizaba, aferró mi miembro con sus suaves dedos y comenzó a moverlos por él al mismo compás con el que se movían sus caderas.

Unos segundos eternos transcurrieron, hasta que el vaivén dejó de ser tan terrorífico. El placer volvía a subírseme de a poco, siendo penetrado y masturbado al mismo tiempo... por Draco Malfoy.

-Demonios!... P-Potter... eres m-muy... AH!... es... trecho...

-Q-Que mas... mhh... quieres... si yo...

-Nada... nhh... no quiero... ahh!... nada mas que... AH!... esto...

Ahora volvía a enloquecer. Sus gemidos, sus palabras, su cuerpo... su asquerosamente divina forma de ser. Draco Malfoy. Amaba a Draco Malfoy.

Las acometidas acrecentaron hasta que nuestros cuerpos no dieron más. Yo juraría a que las patas de la cómoda terminaros aflojadas luego de soportar tantas sacudidas.

Draco gritó.

Yo grité.

Fue el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida.

Al salir de mi dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Yo me volteé para verlo a la cara e intenté ir hasta él, pero las piernas se me aflojaron.

Me atajaron sus pálidos y suaves brazos. Lo miré a los ojos.

-Lo siento, no quise haberte hecho sufrir tanto.

-Un Mortífago no debe pedir perdón por nada, Malfoy- le recriminé- Creí que lo habías dicho.

-No se lo estoy pidiendo a cualquiera- aclaró y me dio un suave y corto beso en los labios- Te lo estoy pidiendo a ti, Harry Potter.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

FINISHED! Salvo, obviamente, que tenga los suficientes r/r para convencerme de continuarlo. Siempre hay lugares para escarbar en mi cabeza xP ¡¡ESPERO Q LES HAYA GUSTADO!


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLAAAA! Bien, siendo que este fic es oscuro, no debería saludar con tanto énfasis, pero es que estoy extremadamente feliz porque luego de casi dos meses ¿me arreglaron la computadora! Este capítulo fue escrito totalmente en papel y pasado a la compu xP Es por esa razón que tardé tanto en publicarlo. Espero que les guste. Ah! Una aclaración: se que el comienzo puede ser algo pesado, pero es que quería darle más "historia" a la relación H-D. Saludos!**

**Draconiger**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 2: Lunes 19 de octubre**

Sí. Había pasado casi una semana desde aquella vez en que hice el amor con Draco en la fiesta de Mortífagos.

Bah... _hice el amor_ digo yo ¿No es gracioso? ¿Acaso Draco Malfoy puede llegar a amar a alguien?

¿Acaso yo, Harry Potter, puedo ahora permitirme amar a alguien?

No lo se. Y no pienso estrujarme los sesos buscando una maldita respuesta.

Ayer. Si, ayer fue un domingo muy especial.

¿Saben qué se siente al asesinar a alguien?

¡Maldición! ¿Quién me ha lavado la cabeza de tal modo para que yo caiga en esto, en decir esas frases? Sí, estoy riéndome de mi mismo en este momento.

Pues se siente... se siente extrañamente gratificante.

Ayer, Domingo 18 de este bendito Octubre, consumé mi primer asesinato... como ya se debieron dar cuenta.

La luna estaba cubierta por una densa capa de nubes negras. Era perfecto, perfecto para nuestro ataque. Un grupo de "novatos" (es así como Lucius Malfoy nos llama) nos debíamos juntar en una oscura calle del antiguo Londres a demostrar nuestras habilidades como jóvenes Mortífagos.

Cuando puse mis pies en la adoquinada calle, ya habían dos muchachos en ella. En silencio, estreché las manos con el primero. Era mucho mas alto que yo. Hasta había sido mi contrincante unas veces.

-Potter.

-¿Cómo van las cosas, Flint?- pregunté alzando levemente mi cabeza.

-A la perfección. Zabini...- explicó señalando al muchacho que descansaba apoyado contre el frío poste, con los ojos clavados en la nada- ... ya averiguó que la reunión de los Rochester estaba en progreso al atardecer.

-Y Malfoy me avisó unas horas mas temprano cuando estuve con él- no entendí muy bien por qué Zabini intentó recalcar con tanto énfasis aquella parte- que iría hasta la casa de esos idiotas a pegar un maldito vistazo antes de unirse a nosotros.

Asentí con la cabeza y metí las manos en mi oscuro pantalón de jean negro. Era una noche fría. Muy fría...

Esperamos mas o menos unos diez minutos entre las sombras. Sin hablar, sin dirigirnos miradas. Lo bueno parecía ser que, a pesar de todo, ya me tenían como camarada, que yo no era el "Asqueroso San Potter" que fui para ellos una vez, sino uno más de la lóbrega pandilla.

-¿Cuánto se tardará?- inquirí entonces viendo el vaho blanco que salía de mi boca al hablar. Y al instante Zabini se volvió a mi con el ceño fruncido.

-Llegará en cualquier momento, Potter, deja de preguntar ¿entendido?

Sonreí. Blaise nunca me había tratado bien, pero ayer estaba realmente insoportable.

Intenté no sacar conclusiones por mi mismo acerca del por qué.

Unos pasos se oyeron entonces a nuestras espaldas, y los tres nos volvimos. Si, era quien ustedes creen. Draco Malfoy. Llevaba una túnica a modo de capa de un negro opaco que lo hacía confundirse con la oscuridad, salvo por su cabello, de un platinado brillante. Ambas manos estaban ancladas en sus bolsillos. Sacó una de ellas, la derecha, y se notó que en el movimiento había soltado la varita dentro de uno de éstos.

Saludó a Flint primero, haciéndole una simple seña con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra. En cambio de dignó un poco más con Zabini, con quien estrechó las manos.

Y entonces se volvió a mi...

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Potter?- inquirió apretando mi mano derecha en señal de saludo, que había alzado hacia él al instante. Dijo aquello con una peculiar sonrisa en el rostro, y no se apresuró en soltarme.

-Listo para la acción- respondí devolviéndole la misma señal. Él me guiñó un ojo acotando...

-Ya lo creo. Siempre estás listo para la acción ¿no es así?

Blaise Zabini lanzo un bufido a modo de directa protesta, lo cual me hizo sentir extrañamente orgulloso de mi mismo.

Pues de alguna u otra manera, yo sabía que Draco Malfoy era mío. Y, obviamente, yo suyo.

El rubio me soltó y se separó de mi, terminando por dirigirse a los tres.

-Ya es hora. Acabo de verlos t estaban cenando- explicó- así que para cuando lleguemos estarán hechos unos cerdos rellenos- soltó una risa corta, la cual yo imité; pero Blaise, queriendo, aparentemente, sobresalir para llamar la atención de Draco, dejó escapar de su garganta una sonora carcajada, a lo que éste respondió mirándolo con ira- ¡Cállate! ¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran, idiota?- no pude evitar que en mis labios se vislumbrase una omitida sonrisa- Como decía...- continuó Malfoy- ... solo hay mayores, algunos funcionarios buenos para nada, y luego el señor y la señora Rochester.

-Yo me encargo de ella- terció Flint.

-No te dará tiempo de violarla, tienes que encargarte de unos gorilas- le aclaró el rubio- No parecen tener cerebro, pero mas vale estar prevenidos y, si vamos al caso, eres el mas fuerte- Marcus asintió, hasta se podría decir, que complacido de las palabras que se le dedicaron- Somos cuatro Mortífagos, queridos amigos. Ellos... unos diez idiotas rellenos de comida quienes, por mis calculos, no tendrán siquiera la varita en el bolsillo- y finalmente comcluyó- Será como sacarle un dulce a un Gryffindor.

Lo miré con resentimiento repentino. Esta bien que éramos como hermanos, pero a pesar de todo yo, además de Mortífago, era de la casa del león.

-No es fácil sacarle un dulce a un Gryffindor, Malfoy- le recriminé mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A no?- inquirió él acercándose a mi con las manos metidas en los bolsillos- Yo ya te saqué el tuyo, Potter.

Alzó las cejas y sonrió socarronamente. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

Bien, Draco parecía ser el líder de nuestra oscura pandilla, y lo mejor era que nadie parecía querer oponerse a ello. Y como han de estar pensando, el joven de ojos verdes, o sea yo, era su mano derecha. Así lo daba a entender mientras nos explicaba las técnicas de ataque que había planeado para que tomemos, camino a la casa en cuestión.

Caminábamos en silencio por las lóbregas callejas. Un frío recorría mis huesos y no podía evitar tantear constantemente la varita escondida en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta ¿Nervioso? Quizás un poco. Más que eso, era la espera lo que me mataba, la ansiedad de probar aquel juego nuevo que me ofrecían.

-Cambio de opinión- terció en eso Draco, que caminaba delante de mi, volviéndose- Iras por Krigan y Jefferson- y sonriendo agregó- Te darán más batalla.

-Sabes que me gusta pelear- dije sonriéndole.

-Sí. Solo que en esta batalla no quiero que seas el vencido.

Había entendido la indirecta y reí ante su astucia.

-¿Quién te crees?- musitó con los dientes apretados Blaise al instante en que Malfoy volvió a mirar al frente haciéndole una seña a Flint para hablar con él.

-Harry Potter- respondí con aires de extremada suficiencia- ¿por qué?- Zabini soltó un bufido.

-Maldito sodomita.

-Mira quien habla- me mofé. Ahora entendía el por de aquella asquerosa forma de actuar hacia mi del joven Slytherin.

-Draco es mío, Potter- advirtió sin mirarme- que no se te olvide.

-Creo que él sabe elegir por sí mismo- le aclaré- No necesita que le ayudes.

Un guerra comenzaba a surgir entre Blaise Zabini y yo. Pero, la verdad, a mi no me importaba. El obstáculo que aquel muchacho de cabello castaño claro y ojos de un azul profundo implicaba no era nada para mi.

Llegamos entonces a la casa. Un típica vivienda de familia. Desde la acera se veían las luces de adentro encendidas. Abrimos la cerca y atravesamos el patio frontal como si fuésemos los dueños del mundo. Entonces Draco me cogió de la muñeca para separarme un poco del grupo y antes de que pudiese hacer nada sentí sus labios succionar con rudeza los míos.

-Asesinar es como tener sexo, Potter- me susurró- Un divertido juego en el que la imaginación y la valentía son las principales armas.

-¿Crees que tengo miedo o algo así?- pregunté a la defensiva.

Él solo me sonrió y se volvió con los otros dos. Yo le seguí.

Flint llamó a la puerta...

-¿Sí...?- la mujer rubia que atendió fue agarrada de sopetón por Marcus sin permitirse siquiera respirar. El robusto muchacho la aferró cubriéndole la boca con una mano y le susurró al oído...

-Ahora acompáñenos a la sala donde están reunidos ¿si?- lo dijo de una forma que mostraba una ternura tan distorsionada que me dieron ganas de reir. Pero la mujer negó con la cabeza al instante, a lo que Flint pareció apretarla con más fuerza- Llévenos adonde están si no quiere que todo esto termine peor de lo que puede imaginarse- Malfoy simplemente sonreía ante esa tortura de la cual estaba siendo un agasajado espectador. Pero Blaise se adelantó...

-La agradecemos su asquerosa colaboración. Avada Kedavra- una luz verde pegó en el pecho de la mujer, que al instante se desplomó en los brazos de Marcus. Draco se volvió con el ceño fruncido...

-Eres siempre tan seco- le recriminó- Para la próxima... dígnate en usar un poco el cerebro. Con haberla torturado nos hubiese dicho donde estaban.

-No iba a hacer falta- advertí pasando la antesala- Escucho voces.

-Bueno, por lo menos iba a ser un poco mas entretenido que la asquerosa lucecita verde- admitió Draco encogiéndose de hombros. A Blaise se le notaba la vena de la sien.

Llegamos a la puerta vidriada y a través de ella se vieron a unos hombres lanzando carcajadas, completamente ignorantes del reciente atentado...

-¿Listo, Potter?- me preguntó cogiéndome de la muñeca suavemente, quizás para atraer mi atención, o quizás para averiguar si no estaba nervioso ante mi primer misión.

-Más que listo, Draco- afirmé asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Él me guiñó un ojo y se volvió a la puerta, ya con la varita en mano...

-¡Disculpen la intromisión!- vociferó abriendo las puertas de un golpe seco. Todos los presentes se voltearon hacia nosotros. Sonreí gustoso de sus caras de susto y tomé mi arma...

Más de diez hombres se pararon al mismo tiempo y sacaron las varitas de sus bolsillos al igual que nosotros.

Sí. Todo pasó muy rápido. Extremadamente rápido.

Solo me di tiempo a preocuparme de mis dos víctimas.

Una nube de flashes cruzaban el pequeño comedor.

Quería hacerlo bien. No solo un Avada Kedavra. Algo mucho mejor. Pero la cantidad de hombres parecía querer sobrepasarnos.

La lucha se estaba volviendo más entretenida de lo que cualquiera de nosotros esperábamos.

Y no solo se centró en el comedor. Y eso fue lo mejor. Parecían querer escapar a medida que nosotros avanzábamos con hechizos dolorosos, pero que no llegaban a ser imperdonables. Entonces toda la casa se hizo un hervidero de hormigas.

Y luego de jugar un poco con mis presas, di mi toque maestro, aquello que había planeado desde que nos habían encomendado la misión.

Alcé mi varita y pronuncié aquel hechizo que tanto deseaba volver realidad...

-Imperius!- el cuerpo de Jefferson pareció congelarse por unos segundos y entonces... entonces hubo como una conexión entre nuestras mentes. Podía sentirlo. Y dentro de ella di mi orden...

Al instante el hombre pálido y alto cogió a su compañero de defensa, que al haber lanzado yo mi hechizo intentó escapar, y le apuntó a la garganta con la varita.

-Asphixya!- salió de sus labios, tal como yo pensaba pronunciarlo, y Krigan se llevó al instante ambas manos al cuello. Comenzó a retorcerse, mientras su rostro se tornaba cada vez más azul. Y finalmente... se desplomó en el suelo.

Sonreí.

Lancé un Cruciatus luego a Jefferson y disfruté de esos por unos segundos, viendo que lo demás parecía calmarse mientras cuerpos se desplomaban en el suelo. Finalicé viendo ante mis ojos la luz verde que salí a de mi varita.

Se sentía estupendo.

Y entonces Draco me cogió del brazo...

-Reynolds corrió a las habitaciones, cachorro ¡muévete y destrúyelo!- me palmeó en la espalda soltando una carcajada al tiempo en que McKiernan caía de rodillas al suelo soltando un alarido de dolor.

Corrí con los oídos aturdidos y la sonrisa aún marada en los labios. Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad. Abrí una puerta, no había nadie. Abrí otra. Reynolds subía un pie a la ventana...

-No creí que fuera tan cobarde- me mofé acercándome lentamente, viendo como el hombre quedaba helado ante mi varita.

-Harry... P-Potter... ¿cómo... usted...?

-Sí, es una lástima ¿no?- dije dejadamente- Ahora bájese de allí si no quiere salir herido. Accio!- la varita del hombre voló a mis manos al instante en que el hombre obedecía mis órdenes.

-P-Potter... por favor... usted era un niño bueno...

-¡Exactamente, señor! ¡ERA un niño bueno e idiota que debía salvar a un montón de ineptos que, como usted, tenían más valor para aparecer dando decretos y rebajándome a mi en las tapas de los periódicos que para mover una maldita varita y hacer un mísero trabajo para ayudarme a vencer a mi actual señor, Lord Voldemort!- vociferé con las venas ardiéndome- Avada Kedavra!

Se desplomó a mis pies y escupí sobre de grasienta figura desparramada.

Di media vuelta para bajar con un odio repentino latiéndome en el pecho. Pero entonces me encontré frente a frente con alguien más. Alguien que me empujó hacia dentro de la habitación aferrando mi cuello entre sus manos hasta que mi espalda dio contra la pared.

Apretaba muy fuerte. Me faltaba el aire.

-Lo siento mucho, Draco...- actuó Blaise Zabini ajustando sus dedos contra mi piel- ... lo encontré en la habitación, muerto. Seguro algún otro estaba con Reynolds y lo estranguló para luego escaparse por la ventana.

-Suelta... me...- gemí tratando de separar sus manos con las mías.

-Te estás metiendo en un lío muy grande, Potter- susurró clavando sus ojos azules en los míos- Más te vale salir.

-Draco será... quien decida...

Mi cuerpo fue aferrado de los brazos y arrojado con fuerza contra la cama. Y antes de poder recuperar el aire, los labios de Zabini se unieron a los míos de la manera más violenta con la que tuve la desgracia de toparme, y me besó con tanta fiereza que sentí un dolor en mi belfo inferior y el inesperado gusto de la sangre.

-Draco es un idiota...- lo insultó con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas, al tiempo en que sus manos desataban con rapidez mi pantalón.

-De... detente, Balise ¡Maldición!

-¿Ahora dirás que no te gusta joder?- preguntó ido, succionando mi cuello mientras presionaba con su mano derecha mi entrepierna. Sentí una carga eléctrica recorrerme y evité soltar un gemido.

Debía irme. Debía separarlo de mi aunque por un momento mi cuerpo pidiese que lo deleite.

-¡Suéltame!- bramé intentando quitármelo de encima. Pero el muchacho tenía su fuerza. Había crecido a través de los años...

-¡No!- gritó empujándome, haciendo que mi espalda vuelva a chocar con fuerza contra la cama- Draco sabrá lo que se siente...

-¿Lo que se siente, Blaise?

Se me cortó el aire. El muchacho de ojos grises nos miraba a ambos desde el marco de la puerta. Habían dos opciones: que haya llegado mi verdugo o mi salvador...

-Suelta a Potter inmediatamente- dijo con la mirada clavada en Zabini.

-Muérete.

-¡Ahora!- vociferó estirándolo del brazo. Y casi arrastrándolo, lo llevó a la puerta.

-Estás en mi mira, Potter- escupió Zabini- ¡Te buscaré!

Draco dio una última patada al muchacho para empujarlo fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta para que no entrase. Un puntapié retumbó contra la madera y seguidamente una última exclamación de odio.

Me levanté de la cama y acomodé mi pantalón, sintiendo el gusto salado del líquido que seguía brotando de mi labio.

-Están todos muertos ya- avisó Draco sin mirarme, mientras pasaba sus finos dedos por el platinado cabello- Iremos abajo en cuanto este idiota se calme.

-¿Qué demonios pasa con Blaise?- pregunté. Sabía la respuesta, pero Draco podía soltar algo más.

-No te incumbe, Potter.

-¡Intentó estrangularme!- exclamé- ¿Y dices que no me incumbe?

-Tuvimos algo ¿ok?- afirmó entonces el rubio volteándose hacia mi- Unas cuantas noches juntos. Pero eso no es nada. Unas noches no son nada. No eres nadie para mi luego de unas noches.

Lo miré a los ojos con el pecho comprimido ¿Qué me ocurría? No podía permitirme querer a nadie. Pero, aunque no sintiese nada, las palabras de Malfoy eran una humillación al máximo.

Draco también detuvo su mirada en mis ojos luego de su expresión. Hubo como un momento de tensión, o de ignominia mutua. Por nosotros mismos. Por lo que éramos. Entonces lanzó un bufido dando media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta sin hablarme. Caminé tras él también en silencio y ambos bajamos las escaleras para unirnos a los demás.

-¿Terminaste de dar su besito de felicitaciones a Potter por su trabajo?- preguntó Blaise mientras Draco pasaba frente a él. El rubio no respondió, ni se detuvo a mirarlo siquiera. Yo caminaba tras él, en silencio, quizás orgulloso de mi mismo una vez mas. Pues aunque para él "unas noches no sean nada", era mío, éramos camaradas, y él me eligió a mi y no a Zabini.

Salimos en silencio los cuatro, en una fila muy pareja. Flint parecía no entender nada. Blaise iba atrás de todo. Draco como siempre, a la cabeza. Yo... yo era como un ente que caminaba siguiendo los pasos del muchacho que iba delante de mi, pues mi cabeza estaba en la batalla, en lo hechizos... en mi primer asesinato.

Sí, fue una experiencia gratificante después de todo. Fue como desquitarse con los demás por lo dura que había sido la vida contigo.

Llegamos hasta donde nos habíamos reunido, lugar donde, por acuerdo, volveríamos a separarnos. Flint estrecho mi mano de una manera algo brusca, que no me molestó, pues era algo normal en él. El saludo de Malfoy fue mucho mas suave, y lo acompañó con una sonrisa de costado. Zabini se marchó sin decir nada a nadie.

Nos separamos entonces en diferentes direcciones, haciendo una típica desconcentración. Había caminado unos segundos cuando de repente sentí una palmada en la espalda.

-Buen trabajo, Potter- me felicitó Draco siguiendo mis pasos- ¿Un Imperius a Jefferson para que él mate a Krigan con un hechizo de estrangulamiento? Solo a ti se te ocurriría.

-Suerte de principiante- solté con afán. Y me juré... me juré por los mil centauros olvidar lo que había dicho Draco en la habitación de los Rochester. Era por mi propio bien. Por ser un Mortífago frío y rebelde como todos los demás.

Pensando en eso estaba cuando el rubio me cogió por sorpresa del brazo y me volteó hacia él, haciéndome detener los pasos.

-¿Qué harás ahora, _hermanito_?- susurró deslizando sus dedos por mi cuello, tanteando con el pulgar el lóbulo de mi oreja, mientras sus ojos grises penetraban a los míos.

-Ir a casa- respondí alzándole las cejas inocentemente- ¿por qué?

-Tomemos algo primero- me ofreció.

La noche estaba algo entrada, pero no lo suficiente como para rechazar aquella invitación. Además, no era cualquiera quien me lo pedía, sino Draco Malfoy. Mi Draco Malfoy.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras mi imaginación me hacía saber el objetivo del rubio.

Es verdad. Lo esperaba. Esperaba que Draco volviese a mi una vez más.

Lo deseaba.

Me besó en la oscuridad, recorriendo con la lengua la herida de mis labios, acariciando mi espalda, presionando mi zona lumbar para que nuestros abdómenes se apretasen con fuerza.

Deben entenderlo: no es difícil caer ante Draco Malfoy.

Me susurró que lo siguiera, y lo hice sin dudar un segundo. No habíamos caminado mucho cuando bajamos por unas escaleras hacia un subsuelo, doblamos a la izquierda y nos topamos con una puerta añeja de madera. Entramos al bar, que por las personas que tenían allí no parecía ser exactamente de magos, lo cual nos favorecía, ya que para la comunidad muggle éramos simples muchachos.

Draco pidió Vodka, lo que me pareció bastante elevado como para comenzar una ronda de tragos. Para no quedarme atrás, yo pedí un poco de Ron (ja, se lo que piensan. Pues hablo de la bebida, no de mi ex amigo). Y así pasamos los cientos de minutos, bebiendo copas mientras recordábamos nuestra reciente misión.

Ya con bastante alcohol encima y habiendo hecho una mezcla considerable, una especie de mareo comenzaba a retumbar en mi cabeza.

Estaba apoyado en mi brazo contra la barra, riéndome acerca de una anécdota que mi compañero me había relatado, cuando una idea se me pasó por la cabeza...

-¿Nos movemos un poco?- pregunté estirando mi mano hacia Draco, tal como lo había hecho él en la fiesta pasada.

-No, Potter- me respondió secamente haciendo un rápido movimiento en que bebió su tequila.

-Vamos- ordené tomándolo del brazo. Entendía su juego, aunque él creyese lo contrario.

-Te he dicho que no, Potter- retrucó alzando una ceja. Un sonrisa se le escurría por los labios- ¿en qué idioma quieres que...?

Lo arrinconé contra la barra y le susurré algo, no recuerdo qué. Entonces lo besé con fiereza. Pareció que lo sorprendí, pues no respondió al instante. Solo un segundo después sentí su lengua guerrear con la mía de una manera mucho mas violenta que las anteriores.

-No aquí, Potter- susurró apartando sus labios de mi.

-Me calientas, Malfoy- solo salió de mi garganta tomada. Él sonrió y dijo con altivez...

-Lo sé, Potter, se te nota en...

-Vamos a casa- musité en su oido, rozando mi cándido cuerpo suavemente contra el de él. Un exhalación salió de su garganta y un gemido de la mía en cuanto él me besó el cuello para llegar hasta mi oreja.

-¿Para qué?- susurró.

Viajé hasta su oído acariciando la piel con la lengua, sintiendo el sabor de mi nuevo amigo...

-Para lo que quieras- respondí.

Se mordió el labio inferior y me miró a los ojos.

-Solo indícame el camino y te seguiré, hermanito- farfulló soltando un ahogado gemido ante mi repentina caricia en su entrepierna.

Me sonreí a mi mismo. Draco me había pedido que en la próxima batalla sea el vencedor.

Una nueva batalla empezaba.

Y yo iba a cumplir su petición.

Salimos del bar y pedimos un taxi. En silencio nos miramos durante todo el trayecto, con ansias, sintiendo dentro el apetito mutuo.

Pagué yo sin rechistar.

¿Creen que un Mortífago se muere de hambre? Bien, no seré millonario como los Malfoy, pero tengo siempre mis monedas en el bolsillo.

Bajamos. Draco me volteó y arrinconó mi cuerpo contra la puerta de casa. Sentí su sabor en mis labios.

¡Demonios! Moría por tenerlo desnudo y devorármelo una vez más.

Nos separamos. Hurgué en mi bolsillo y saqué una llave. Intenté meterla en la cerradura con el cuerpo de Malfoy presionándome la retaguardia, sintiendo sus manos acariciar mi abdomen.

Para ser yo el que se había calentado, Draco andaba con las ganas demasiado elevadas.

-¿Quieres calmarte?- le dije volteando la mirada. En realidad no quería que lo hiciera.

-No- respondió él. Siempre me hizo la contra y no iba a cambiar porque hayamos tenido sexo una noche.

Di vuelta la llave y abrí la puerta. Lo cogí de la túnica y lo hice entrar con imponencia. La madera se cerró a nuestras espaldas.

-Mi dulce hogar- le informé sin dejarle tiempo siquiera a echar una mirada. Le quité la túnica entre caricias. Estaba mas que dicho que esa noche lo tendría nuevamente para mí. Y eso me ponía más lujurioso que nunca. Además del alcohol, claro está.

Me abalancé a su cuello oyendo como de su garganta salían débiles gemidos.

-Cálmate, Potter...- me susurró.

-No quiero- retruqué desatándole con devoción los botones de la camisa.

-Eres un maldito terco- bufó a pesar de que en sus labios se marcaba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Lo soy...- admití terminando de desnudar su pecho- ¿Y qué?

Uní mis labios a los de él. Sus besos eran adictivos. Nuestras lenguas se batieron en una lucha bastante violenta. Mis manos, entre tanteos, le desataron la cremallera del pantalón y lo aflojó hasta que terminó por caer al suelo.

Y entonces lo empujé hasta mi ancho sillón de felpa. Draco se desplomó en él soltando una carcajada y me miró a los ojos entre las hebras de platinado cabello.

-Ahora ya se que debo hacer para volverte loco en unos segundos, Potter- bisbiseó mientras yo me desataba el pantalón. Levanté la vista a mirarlo a pesar de que mis manos continuaban con el ritual de dejar mis piernas desnudas- Un poco de ron y unos tequilas y no te ataja nadie- sonreí ante su idea mientras mis pies terminaban de separarse de la tela oscura.

Me abalancé sobre él, sentándome sobre sus muslos. Draco abrió los brazos ubicándolos holgazanamente sobre el respaldo, haciendo que su camisa se abriese demostrando el pálido pecho.

-¿Por qué dices eso, Draco?- inquirí mientras le humedecía en besos el cuello, sintiendo el coro de jadeos en mis oídos, al tiempo que con mis manos acariciaba sus pectorales- ¿No crees... que esto... es un logro personal?

Intentó escurrir las manos por debajo de mi jersey negro, subiendo desde mi abdomen, desnudando a medias mi torso, pero le corté la inspiración quitándomelo yo en un santiamén por mi propia cuenta. Sonrió. Y su labio inferior fue aprisionado por los mios en una muestra de jugueteo.

Me encantaba ser el domador tanto como ser la presa.

Me deslicé como una serpiente, hasta caer de rodillas en el suelo. Tanteé con mi mano el bulto que se formaba debajo de sus boxers sin separar mis ojos de los suyos. Se mordió el labio sin despegar sus ojos grises de mi rostro...

Le bajé sin preámbulos los boxers dejando su erguido miembro frente a mi. Tenía tantas ansias de devorármelo que no dudé ni un segundo. Lo cogí, y comencé a mover mi mano al tiempo que la respiración de Malfoy se volvía mas corta y enloquecedora. Humedecí mis labios en la punta, succionando levemente...

-Demonios, Potter...- exhaló mi camarada. Recorrí la extensión con la lengua mientras mi cabeza daba vueltas. Me enloquecía oírlo gemir mi apellido. Bueno, mi apellido, mi nombre, algún estúpido apodo... en fin, me encanta escucharlo gemir.

Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, y al coro de sus jadeos, intensifiqué mis bocanadas, tanteando con mi propia mano mi sector pubico.

-Ah!... Potter... sigue...

¿Cómo no seguir? Deseaba que le encantase, era lo único que quería. Pero por mi cabeza pasó en ese momento que, además de eso, estaba mi propio placer. Debía corregir eso... un mortífago debía ser satisfecho...

Me puse de pie, subí a medias sobre él, arrodillándome en el sillón con una pierna entre las suyas y la otra a un costado de su izquierda, y lo cogí de la nuca. Soltó un jadeo en cuanto lo acerqué hacia mi rostro y se unió a mis labios sin oponer resistencia. Le acaricié el pecho bajando lentamente, sintiendo su lengua guerrear con la mía y sus manos despojándome de mis boxers.

Recorrió mis nalgas mientras yo acometía su cuello, sonrosado por mis succiones y la sangre que se le acumulaba allí gracias a las caricias con las que mi mano izquierda asaltaban suavemente su miembro.

-¿Harás... lo que te pida?- le susurré al oído, presionando con mas fuerza su sector pubico.

-Lo que... mhh... quieras... Potter...- gimió apretando sus dedos en mis muslos.

Jugueteé con la lengua unos segundos el lóbulo de la oreja, y finalmente, dejando soltar mi cálida respiración contra su cuello, le susurré...

-Arrodíllate en el sillón... frente al espejo...

Él me miró a los ojos unos segundos y luego al cristal que se encontraba a un costado del sillón, a un metro de éste, contra la pared (Suelo mirarme allí antes de salir de casa. Perdí hace tiempo algo de mi desfachatez.).

-Qué será lo que planeas...- susurró sonriéndome. Se enderezó, por lo que tuve que bajar de mi posición y ponerme de pié; se ubicó con la porción superior a las rodillas contra el apoyabrazos y yo caminé hasta ubicarme frente a él.

Draco me observó durante mi corto recorrido con una sonrisa de audacia en sus labios. Lo miré a los ojos y acaricié las hebras de cabellos de oro que le caían sobre el rostro. Sus ojos grises entrecubiertos por los párpados me observaban con languidez y deseo al mismo tiempo. No pude soportar un segundo más. Me acerqué, lo abracé por sobre los hombros y presionándole la cabeza, introduje la lengua en su boca sintiendo el sabor embriagante de mi nuevo hermano. Él se aferró a mi con la misma fuerza, y presionó mi cuerpo con el de él de tal modo que ningún haz de luz hubiese pasado entre nosotros. Acarició mi espalda de arriba abajo, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriese mi cuerpo y erizase los cabellos de la nuca. Bajé las manos y enganché los dedos en sus boxers y terminé de quitárselos. No iba a hacer lo mismo con la camisa que caía seductoramente de uno de sus hombros. Siempre me excitó dejar algo de ropa puesta.

-¿Por qué haces... lo que te ordeno?- pregunté separándome apenas para respirar.

-No... no lo se, Potter- respondió hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello- Quizás porque tengo... las burdas esperanzas... de que sea bueno...

-Lo será...- susurré encogiéndome hasta quedar de rodillas. Apresé las caderas con las manos y comencé a lamer el miembro erguido de Draco sin cogerlo, succionándolo, apretando sus nalgas con desenfreno.

-AH!... maldición... P-Potter!...

Me volteé un poco y lo vi haciendo exactamente lo que yo quería: tenía los ojos clavados en el espejo, en su figura, en las muecas de excitación de su rostro...

-¿Te... gusta...?- susurré. De su garganta salió un distorsionado "Sí". Bajé entonces una de mis manos y tanteé mi miembro. Estaba tan endurecido como el de Malfoy. Comencé a acariciarlo, subiendo y bajando por su extensión. Mi otra mano apretó la base del de Draco, y comencé a presionar con fuerza siguiendo mis dedos ceñidos alrededor de éste cada succión que daba imitando penetraciones. Los gemidos del ex Slytherin me decían que no aguantaría demasiado. Y yo estaba en la misma situación, enloqueciendo ante mi misma masturbación. Pero no terminaría allí...

Me separé, cosa que Darco pareció no estar de acuerdo, pues en cuanto intenté ponerme de pie clavó sus manos en mis hombros e hizo que cayera arrodillado de nuevo. Pero no era lo que yo quería. Me alejé de su alcance y me paré. Malfoy bajó la pierna izquierda al suelo. Me puse muy cerca de él, presionando su costado por el solo hecho de que nuestras pieles tuvieran contacto...

-Potter, no... te detengas...- me susurró rozando sus labios con los mios.

-Cálmate...- avisé llevando mi mano a su miembro- ... no me...- mis dedos comenzaron a moverse-... detendré.

Subí y me arrodillé detrás de él en el sillón, lo rodeé con el brazo derecho de la cintura haciendo que mi miembro le pegase en la retaguardia y en un movimiento seco recorrí la extensión del suyo presionando con fuerza...

-POTTER!...- gimió Draco echando su cabeza hacia atrás, encorvando su espalda. Y allí lo solté y lo empujé hacia delante. Soltó una maldición sintiendo el desequilibrio hasta que sus manos se apoyaron el suelo. El estar arrodillado aún en el sillón y con los brazos sosteniéndolo para no desplomarse en el suelo, con las manos clavadas en la alfombra, hacían que su orificio estuviese listo para ser saboreado. Alzó la vista y me miró en el espejo...- Harry...- gimió. Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre sin que se lo pidiera. Desde el espejo me vio meter los dedos en mi boca y humedecerlos completamente- ... eres... Ah!...- los había introducido en su orificio-…. Extremada... mente… mhh… imaginativo…

-Que te diviertas- deseé acogiéndolo de las caderas.

-Potter, no... AH, CIELOS!...- cerré los ojos unos segundos para mantener la cordura durante la penetración y comencé a moverme dentro del rubio- P-Potter!... es... espera...

-No t-te... ah!... preocupes... pronto... agh... pasará...

-Maldito... idio...

-No llores...- me mofé moviendo las caderas con frenesí. Ambos nos hablábamos mirándonos en el espejo. Estaba viendo como penetraba a Draco Malfoy; como lo excitaba; como lagrimeaba ante mi... me sentía el rey del mundo. Comencé a presionar con mas fuerza su miembro, haciendo un aro con el dedo índice y pulgar alrededor de éste, y seguí con las arremetidas acompañando con el mismo ritmo el movimiento de mi mano.

-H-Ha... rry...- gimió con los ojos grises brillantes clavados en el cristal, en mi rostro. Una lágrima se confundió entre los litros de transpiración- Ah!... no... te...

Yo simplemente lo miraba. No podía permitirme hablar, pues estaba embelesado en lo que estaba ocurriendo, en los movimientos, en los jadeos, en la excitación de mi cuerpo, en su rostro, en sus ojos... en Draco Malfoy.

-Agh!... yo solo... mhh... fal... ta... muy... AH!... poco...

-Más... ah!... hazlo... más... Oh, Dios!... ya no... P-Potter...

-Solo... nhh!... un... poco... AHHH!

Mordí mis labios y cerré los ojos. Una nube azul cubrió mis párpados y una corriente eléctrica azotó mi cuerpo. Perdí la cordura bajo aquel cosquilleo insoportablemente perturbador. Apreté las mandíbulas sintiendo que mi vena yugular estaba a punto de explotar. Y un grito de locura ajeno me enloquecía a mi mismo.

Me separé de él y mi cuerpo se desplomó en el sillón. Draco clavó su mano izquierda en el apoyabrazos. Lo ayudé a subir, y él quedó de espaldas a mi. En su tórax se notaba el inspirar y exhalar de su profunda respiración. Alzó la vista y me miró a través del espejo. Una sonrisa se marcó en mis labios.

Se volteó y me miró a los ojos. Entonces su cuerpo comenzó a treparse lentamente encima del mío, hasta dejarme acostado y con él sobre mi.

-A veces eres encantadoramente malicioso...- me susurró acariciando con el dedo índice mi labio inferior- Y me encanta eso de ti, Potter.

-No le veo lo malicioso a lo que hice- le respondí- Solo te devolví la paga que me diste aquella noche de la fiesta en tu casa.

Él sonrió.

-Eres sagaz también, e intrigante- admitió sin separar sus ojos grises de los míos- ¿Sabes que eso me hace querer saber más acerca de Harry Potter?

-¿Quieres ser como los demás...- inquirí sintiendo su respiración sobre mis labios-... que dicen saber todo de mi?

Negó con la cabeza levemente, y pasó sus finos dedos por mi rostro...

-Ellos no saben nada de Harry Potter- susurró- Yo te conozco más que todos ellos. Pero se que tienes muchos secretos escondidos... y no pararé hasta conocerlos todos- su rostro se acercó tanto al mío que nuestros belfos se rozaron- Hasta conocerte por completo.

Sus labios acometieron a los míos, y lo correspondí sin dudarlo, pues parecía de repente que algo más que un simple objetivo de placer físico se ceñía entre nosotros.

Yo siempre quise más que eso de Draco.

-¿Así que unas noches no son nada?- inquirí al separar nuestros belfos lentamente. No supe si era bueno preguntarlo. Solo quería saberlo.

Malfoy me miró a los ojos, y una sonrisa leve se le escapó por la comisura de los labios.

-Depende con quien las pases, Harry- susurró quitándome un mechón de cabello del rostro.

-Ya me llamas Harry...- musité descubriendo mis pensamientos.

-¿No te parece demasiado romanticismo, _Potter_?- objetó marcando notadamente la pronunciación en mi apellido.

-¿Qué pensarías si ahora te digo que creo que eres un asco?

-Que estas mintiendo- admitió con una sonrisa en los labios antes de besarme una vez más.

Unos minutos estuve allí, disfrutando del sabor ajeno, de aquel muchacho que lograba enloquecerme cada vez más, siendo presa bajo su suave piel, acariciando cada centímetro de su pálida espalda.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?- pregunté enderezándome en cuanto se separó de mi.

-Falta menos de dos horas para que amanezca, Potter.

-Nadie apura a un Mortífago- susurré cogiéndolo de la muñeca mientras me ponía de pie.

-Debo volver a casa.

-¿Te preocupan tus padres?

-Claro que no, Potter.

-Dile que estuviste conmigo- lo besé- Lo entenderán.

-Maldito- me insultó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras me acorralaba contra la pared.

Tardamos varios minutos hasta llegar a mi habitación sin separar nuestros labios, enloqueciéndonos entre caricias. Entramos, trepamos a la cama aun sin que nuestros belfos se dieran tregua, y Draco me hizo acostar, subiendo su cuerpo sobre el mío...

-Solo una vez más, Potter...- pidió acribillando de succiones mi cuello- ... luego dormiremos.

-¿Desde cuando...- objeté acariciándole la espalda, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío- ...debes pedírmelo?

No lo hicimos una vez más. Sino tres. Tres seguidas. No nos dábamos descanso. La habitación era un mar de jadeos, balbuceos y gemidos sin reprimir. El sol entró por la ventana y acarició nuestros brillantes cuerpos, que no se detuvieron hasta caer exhaustos en las arrugadas sábanas.

-Quiero...- pidió Malfoy acariciando mis cabellos- ... quiero que vayas este miércoles a casa, a almorzar.

-¿Con tu familia?- pregunté levantando la cabeza de su pecho para volverme a él- ¿Quieres formalizar?- me mofé.

-No seas idiota, Potter- bufó él, y con una truhana sonrisa en los labios, aclaró- Mis padres se van por la tarde. Estaremos solos dos días. Completamente... solos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Saludos a todos ustedes, fanáticos de mi oscura relación de mortífagos ((..:ñaca ñaca:..)) Jeje Como están? Bueno, yo realmente feliz (nuevamente) porque huvo una tormenta y mi MODEM hizo caput! Por lo que yo, sin internet, tuve tiempo para escribir un nuevo capi de esta historia que va a continuar por bastante tiempo (para toos los que se preguntaron). Aquí van mis "Gracias!" por los reviews que dejaron, más aun para aquellos que me siguen desde el comienzo de este fic, y millones más para los que me siguen gracias a otros fics mios :D Asi que, con todo gusto, los dejo a disposición del tercer capi, sin antes aclarar una cosa que no se si toos la tienen entendida: Este fiction es una suerte de Diario personal de Harry Potter en su vida de Mortífago. En este nuevo capi lo que se anexa (y más aun en el 4to, al cual lo estoy escribiendo ya) son opiniones y/o secretos de nuestro moreno hacia ustedes, queridos lectores... y sin decir más palabras, aquí tienen el 3er cap...**

**Atte.: Draconiger **

**PD: El amor de un Mortífago puede ser mucho más cruel que el de nadie. Sus reglas no tienen límites.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**Miércoles 21 de octubre**

Draco Malfoy es como una droga. Estando con él, cada vez quieres más. Estando sin él, una vez habiéndolo probado, te retuerces muriendo en vida. Cuando lo tienes cerca, cuando esta poseyendo tu cuerpo, te sientes el rey del universo. Él te controla. Es su forma de ser.

Solo una cosa tengo por decir: probarlo causa adicción.

Y lo sabes. Sabes que luego de esa noche que te regala todo acaba, pues no existe un romance, ni siquiera amor. Tienes que aferrarte a eso o puedes caer muy profundo. Todo es por un mero hecho de atracción física, de búsqueda de un placer instantáneo. Y a pesar de todo eso no te niegas. No puedes hacerlo. Ya que tu piel te pide, te suplica, cada vez más.

Así es él. Te hace olvidar de los límites. Te encierra en una burbuja en la que solamente tú y él están, atrapados y ciegos del mundo.

Y eres víctima de sus caricias cuantas veces él quiera, pues te sientes su esclavo por voluntad propia. Y crees que podrías aceptar cualquier cosa con él. Pues es como un refugio en el que solo por un momento eres dueño y señor. Sabes que por esa noche él será tuyo y de nadie más.

De repente sientes que necesitas sus labios. Y al instante están allí. Esperándote. Saciado tus ganas.

Te sientes idiota entre sus brazos, bajo las manos que acarician tanto cuanto pueden, con sus labios desgastando los tuyos... Y solo atinas a entregarte a ellos, al embriagante roce de lenguas.

Y quieres más.

_Más... _

¿Pero qué puedes pensar cuando lo ves regresar por ti?

Aquella mañana luego del ataque se marchó en silencio, no sin antes besarme una vez más. Le guiñé un ojo, recuerdo, y su cuerpo desapareció tras la puerta.

Dormí mucho luego de aquellas horas de desmedido placer. Estaba ligeramente confundido. Era como que algo nos estaba uniendo cada vez más. Una vez Draco me había dicho que entre el odio y el sexo había un solo paso...

¿Será entonces que entre el sexo y el amor también se ciñe tan corta distancia?

Draco me lo recriminó hace unas cortas horas.

En fin, debo manejar la pluma sobre este asqueroso trozo de papel, pues éste es mi diario de Mortífago, cosa que está prohibida escribir. Pero yo lo hago, para contemplar mis errores y grandezas. Destruir los primeros e imitar las últimas...

Hoy desperté a eso de las diez de la mañana con un leve dolor de cabeza. Quizás eran las ansias o reprimida incomodidad de tener que almorzar con los Malfoy. Tomé una ducha, fui hasta el refrigerador y saqué de allí unas cuantas cosas, así también como de la alacena. Y unos minutos más tarde estaba sentado a la mesa desayunando unas tostadas con mermelada y un café puro para levantarme un poco el espíritu.

Cómo no supe de qué manera desperdiciar un poco el tiempo hasta que el mediodía llegase, decidí vestirme e ir a caminar por Harrods como si tuviese el dinero suficiente como para comprármelo todo.

A eso de las doce menos veinte del mediodía tomé un taxi bajo el cielo nublado de Londres. Dije donde debía ir al chofer y quedé en silencio, pensando en nada. Una cabellera rubia se entrecruzaban en los hilos de mi conciencia.

Tardamos bastante tiempo en llegar a la enorme mansión a las afueras de la ciudad. Era imponente, maravillosa, aunque la gárgola de piedra colocada al borde de las tejas que coronaban la parte más alta le daban un toque sutilmente lúgubre.

Pagué y bajé. En los portones de hierro se encontraba un hombre vestido totalmente de negro que me preguntó el nombre.

-Como si no lo supiera- bufé hacia él levantando con arrogancia el cabello que cubría mi frente.

-Tengo órdenes de preguntar los nombres- avisó alzando la nariz.

-Bien... soy Draco Malfoy- mentí con soberbia.

-Miren quien llegó- se oyó canturrear a una voz desde lejos, y volviendo la vista vi a alguien cuya mirada me resultaba familiar- ¡Harry Potter! Déjalo pasar, idiota- gruñó Lucius Malfoy al hombre de la puerta.

Lo miré y sonreí con sagacidad. De repente sentía que hablábamos el mismo idioma.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy- saludé estrechándole la mano que había estirado hacia mi.

-Vamos, llámame Lucius- me empujó hacia la puerta y al instante entramos en el hall que se unía directamente a la enorme sala. Una sensación se apoderó de mi estómago, mientras mi vista se veía clavada en donde hace unos días había bailado con Draco- Mi hijo me dijo que te había invitado a almorzar, Harry... ¿puedo llamarte Harry, no?

-Preferiría que me llame Potter- objeté.

-Vamos, si ya somos de la misma familia- lo miré a los ojos, sintiendo como mi corazón subía hasta mi garganta y me cortaba el aire ¿Acaso él sabía...?- Quiero decir, ambos la tenemos grabada- afirmó tocando su brazo izquierdo por sobre su túnica.

Sonreí. Mi cuerpo se había relajado repentinamente.

-Entonces... Harry me parece bien- asentí.

-Perfecto, _Potter_- sonrió ante su estúpida broma y yo solté una risita actuada- Sígueme- invitó tomándome del hombro mientras me guiaba a la habitación contigua, en la que se hallaba un amplio comedor- Draco y Narcisa ya están sentados a la mesa.

-Disculpen la tardanza- dije en cuanto los vi a ambos. La madre de Malfoy soltó una sonrisa de costado apartando las finas hebras de cabello dorado y acomodándolas detrás de su oreja para mirarme. Draco sonrió, pero de una manera mas convincente, manteniendo su común mirada de arrogancia.

Lucius se sentó a la punta de la mesa y me indicó ubicarme junto a Draco, que estaba a su izquierda. Narcisa, a la derecha de su marido, me miró unos segundos antes de llevar su primer bocado a la boca.

-Foolich, sírvele un poco de faisán al señor Potter- pidió el hombre con rotundidad.

Sonreí, sabiendo a qué se podía referir un nombre cuyo comienzo significaba "tonto". Y comprobando mi teoría, un elfo doméstico apareció al instante a mi lado, con sus enormes orejas de murciélago, y ubicó un plato elegantemente adornado frente a mi.

-Y dime, Harry ¿A que se debe tan agradable visita?

-Yo lo invité, padre- respondió Draco antes de que yo pudiera siquiera separar los labios- Potter y yo somos ahora muy buenos amigos.

Sonreí, sintiendo su mano izquierda deslizarse por sobre mi muslo bajo el mantel.

-¿Es eso verdad?- preguntó la señora Malfoy con su peculiar imagen de estar oliendo algo nauseabundo.

-Exactamente- afirmé- Es extraño como, cuando te das cuenta y sabes diferenciar la buena raza, te comienzas a llevar bien con los mejores.

-En eso tienes mucha razón, joven Potter- congratuló Lucius. Draco a mi lado asintió con la cabeza. Narcisa sonrió nuevamente- Siempre es bueno saber quienes son los magos puros.

-Pero tu no eres puro ¿no, Potter?- objetó la mujer mirándome incisivamente.

-No- respondí inmutable- Por desgracia mía no.

-Harry me dijo una vez que de ser posible se haría una transfusión- bromeó Draco. Lo miré sonriendo sin entender muy bien por qué había puesto palabras no dichas por mi en mi boca, pero al ver a toda la familia Malfoy riendo, adopté la frase como mía.

-Es verdad. Daría lo que fuera por ser sangre pura.

-No tienes mucho de qué preocuparte, Potter- susurró Narcisa con su pegajosa voz- Muchos de los mejores eran impuros.

-Nuestro Señor, por ejemplo ¿¡Quien dudaría de su magnanimidad?

-Tienes razón, padre- afirmó Draco antes de llevarse la copa cargada a la boca- Bien, cambiando un poco de tema... Potter, es extraño que hayas llegado tarde. No lo haces seguido últimamente. Por lo menos fuiste más puntual que yo en nuestra heroica batalla.

Supe al instante que el objetivo del rubio era alardear de nuestras hazañas, lo que no me molestó en lo absoluto.

-Harry, nos ha contado Draco acerca de tus habilidades ¡Tu técnica es excelente!

-Me halaga, señor Malfoy.

-Espera...- dijo poniéndose de pié. Caminó hasta un mueble y volvió, colocando frente a mi un diario doblado por la mitad- Me imagino que ya lo has visto.

-Sinceramente... no.

Me había quedado pasmado. El Profeta marcaba como primera plana nuestro ataque.

-Lo mejor es que no hablan en ningún momento de ustedes como sospechosos- vitoreó Lucius- Es lo bueno de ser novatos. Siempre creen que sus ataques fueron hechos por Mortífagos mayores.

La conversación continuó. Sí. Simplemente era adorado por los Malfoy, salvo por Narcisa, la que me mostraba un leve recelo.

Eran eso de las dos de la tarde cuando marido y mujer se pusieron de pie, avisando que se les hacía tarde para el viaje.

-Adios, padre, yo ya subo las escaleras y no creo volver hasta que se hayan ido- el rubio saludó a su progenitor estrechándole la mano. Su madre lo abrasó, cosa que él no quiso en verdad, pues rápidamente intentó zafarse- Que tengan buen viaje. Sube luego si quieres, Potter- me avisó antes de marcharse.

Narcisa caminó hasta la sala y entonces Lucius, volviéndose hacia mi, me llamó...

-Ven, Potter, quiero mostrarte algo antes de irme.

Salimos del comedor y lo seguí por un corto pasillo que llevaba a una puerta de madera igualmente tallada a la de la habitación de Malfoy. Entramos, y nuestros cuerpos se vieron rodeados de miles de libros colocados en estanterías que llegaban hasta el alto techo.

El hombre caminó hasta una de ellas y buscó con su fino dedo hasta hallar un libro de hermosa cubierta de cuero negra. En eso, Narcisa apareció en el marco de la puerta:

-Lucius, voy a cambiarme, bajaré en unos minutos.

-No hay problema. Tengo algo que mostrar al joven Potter- avisó señalando el libro en su mano. La mujer asintió con la cabeza y desapareció- Mira, Harry- dijo volviéndose a mi- Quiero que leas este libro. Ahora que soy algo así como tu mentor...

-¿Disculpe?- dije sin entender.

-El Señor Oscuro me dio el deber de guiarte en lo que fuese posible, solo en el caso de que lo necesitases. También hay otra persona quien deberá hacer este mismo trabajo, pero prefiero no mencionártelo hasta que él mismo te lo diga- me miró a los ojos y sonrió- En fin: en este libro tienes unos cuantos hechizos útiles que deberás aprender a la perfección.

-¿Maleficios Imperdonables?- pregunté leyendo las primeras hojas- Creo que los se todos.

-Solo los principales, Potter- rió Lucius- Solo los principales. Allí hay muchos más, no se si peores, pero igualmente...- hizo un movimiento con la varita y la puerta detrás nuestro se cerró haciendo un golpe de cerrojo-... gratificantes.

Sus labios se habían movido de la misma forma que lo hacían los de Draco, lenta y pronunciadamente, mientras los ojos grises se clavaron en los míos. Desvié la mirada. Mi estómago había realizado un leve vuelco.

-Pues... gracias- admití encogiéndome de hombros- ¿Me... lo prestará?

-Tómalo si quieres, Potter- dijo sin quitarme su intimidante mirada de encima- Hay otra cosa que me preocupa más.

Su cuerpo se había acercado al mío tanto que no me dejó opción a que lo mirara a los ojos. En fin, yo era Mortífago ¿no? No debía intimidarme una mirada, ni aunque fuera la de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿A qué se refiere... exactamente?- pregunté. No quería hacer aquella separación, pero la voz nunca sale cuando quieres si tienes a un Malfoy tan cerca de tu rostro que pareciera querer devorarte.

-Sabes a qué me refiero, Potter- susurró. Pude sentir su aliento contra mis labios- Solo nos tomará unos minutos.

-Lo siento...- objeté separando de mi nuca la mano que recientemente se me había posado y di dos pasos hacia atrás- ... no soy lo que usted cree.

Jajaja! Lo se! Se deben estar riendo. Pero ¿qué hubiesen dicho ustedes? Yo era de Draco, y de nadie más. No me interesaba tener "algo" con su propio padre.

-¿Qué no eres lo que yo creo?- bufó Lucius mirándome con ira- ¿Qué no eres... lo que yo creo?- repitió apretando mucho más las mandíbulas.

Y antes de que pudiese siquiera defenderme, un haz de luz golpeo mi pecho y me hizo volar hasta caer sentado en un sillón de una plaza forrado en cuero negro. El cabello largo hasta los hombros de Malfoy hondeó al caminar hasta mi. Y su brazo derecho apretó mi cuello.

-Sé que entre tú y mi hijo no hay una simple amistad, Potter.

-¿Qué le hace pensar eso?- pregunté apacible- Draco y yo...

-No soy idiota, novato- susurró acercando su rostro al mío- Llevo años en esto.

-El hecho de que a usted le gusten los hombres no significa que pase lo mismo con su hijo o conmigo.

-Muy astuto, muchacho... muy astuto- sonrió. Otra vez su rostro estaba a cortos milímetros del mío. Pero a diferencia de la otra, una mano aferraba mi cuello y una varita apuntaba, un poco mas abajo, mi pecho.- Pero no lo dudes... no te quitaré los ojos de encima.

-Si tanto cuida a su hijo, tanto que no le puede dejar tener a un muchacho como amigo... ¿por qué no me saca de la casa y ya?

-Porque se que de todos modos Draco te buscará, Potter.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que solo somos...?

Unos labios se unieron a los míos con furia. No pude negarme. Era la misma forma de besar que Draco, aunque levemente mejorada. Pero no. Yo no debía...

Tiré mi cabeza hacia un costado. Lucius sonrió.

-¿A quien le debes lealtad, Potter?- susurró bajando sus dedos por mi pecho.

-A mi Señor, Lord Voldemort.

-No me refiero a eso, novato, y tú lo sabes- se enderezó, sin separar sus ojos de los mios- Tuviste suerte esta vez. Pero te tengo en la mira. Jode a quien quieras, Potter, pero estate conciente...- miró hacia la puerta y se volvió a mi- ... de que de Lucius Malfoy no te escaparás una vez más.

Estaba levemente anonadado. Tomé el libro y salí detrás del hombre de largo cabello rubio. Mis mandíbulas estaban apretadas.

¿Era acaso Draco una especie de maldición que hacía que todos se volviesen en mi contra?

Intenté no pensar en eso, y subí las escaleras luego de despedirme actuando una firme seguridad, hasta la habitación de Draco. El libro aún estaba en mi mano. Mis esmeraldas estaban clavadas en los escalones. Si Lucius Malfoy sería mi mentor ¿cómo escapar de él? Bueno, en verdad, otra duda que hasta ahora no puedo responderme se plasmó en mi cabeza: ¿qué era lo que realmente quería aquel hombre de penetrantes ojos grises?

-¿Vas a entrar o no, Potter?- su voz me despertó de mis pensamientos, y me vi en el marco de la puerta que ya había abierto casi por inercia.

Asentí con la cabeza sin poder separar mis ojos de él. Estaba recostado en la cama de sábanas de seda verdes oscuras, boca arriba, con el codo izquierdo sosteniendo su torso para mantenerlo levemente erguido mirándome a mi. Su cabello húmedo caía frívolamente sobre la cara, entrecubriendo los divinos ojos grises. Y su cuerpo... su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo, apenas tapando el pubis con un poco de la tela verde.

-Acabo de tomar una ducha- dijo al ver mi rostro- Espero que no te moleste.

-E-En absoluto- admití alzando las cejas. Un calor interno comenzaba a recorrerme lentamente.

-Suelo tomar una siesta a ésta hora ¿sabes, Potter? Así que si quieres, te hechas a mi lado. Solo será una o dos horas de descanso.

-¿Perderemos dos horas?- pregunté acostándome junto a él.

-Tenemos dos días, amigo.

-Bien- dije enderezándome- ¿Me dejas tomar una ducha antes de acostarme?

-Por supuesto, entra- asintió echándose de espaldas en la cama luego de señalarme otra puerta en su habitación- Tengo hasta jacuzzi si quieres...

-No- solté- Solo quiero darme un ducha. Una ducha bien helada.

-Te entiendo- rió Malfoy negando con la cabeza.

Apenas cerré la puerta a mis espaldas me despojé de la ropa en un santiamén. El calor se me había subido a las mejillas. Tan solo verlo así... sepan que es escalofriantemente excitante. Abrí el grifo de agua fría y sentí la frescura deslizarse por mi espalda. Respiré hondo. Pero mis ojos se desviaron a la puerta. Quería que entre. Que entre para sacudirme entre sus brazos. Que entre para devorarlo una vez más.

Pero no entró. Luego de unos minutos cerré la circulación de agua, sacudí un poco mi cabello y envolví mis caderas con una toalla blanca que había allí. Ya estaba un poco más calmado. Mi cuerpo estaba más calmado en verdad. Así que sin esperar mucho hasta que pasase la "siesta" de mi querido hermano, abrí la puerta del baño.

Al instante Draco dirigió a mi la mirada y una leve sonrisa se le marcó en los labios. De pronto supe qué plan tenía entre manos. Pero para mi sorpresa, volvió su vista al libro que yo había dejado en la cama el cual él estaba ahora leyendo.

Sí. Estaba algo furioso.

Me desplomé boca arriba en la cama sin sacarme la toalla y miré una vez más la espalda pálida de Draco y su húmedo cabello. Y quedé así unos minutos. No iba a soportar demasiado.

-Suelta ese libro- le ordené entonces.

-¿Por qué, Potter?- preguntó él volviéndose levemente. No le respondí ni lo miré- ¿Harry le tiene celos a un librito?- se mofó- Eres un idiota- y volviéndose, retomó su lectura.

La sangre me hervía en el pecho.

-Te he dicho...- comencé- ... ¡te he dicho que lo sueltes!

La escena se tornó distinta rápidamente. Estaba parcialmente sobre Malfoy, aferrando cada muñeca contra la cama. El libro estaba abierto en el suelo. Mis ojos verdes perforaban a los suyos. Sus ojos grises penetraban a los míos.

-Lo habría hecho si hubieses respondido mis preguntas , Potter- objetó Draco.

-No le tengo celos a nadie, Malfoy, si es lo que quieres saber.

-No es "alguien", hermanito, es "algo"...

-¡No es a lo que me refiero!

-¿Tanto me deseas que no puedes esperar unos minutos?

-No me invites a tu casa para solo dormir, Malfoy- objeté con las mandíbulas apretadas.

-No pensaba dormir, idiota- rió sacudiendo la cabeza. Sus brazos empujaron contra mi e invirtieron la escena, dejando al rubio sujetándome- Es que... digamos que me excita verte furioso.

Sentí sus labios presionar contra los míos y aquella lengua invadir el territorio demarcado por mis belfos. Estaba arrebatado. Por una idiota razón, pero lo estaba. Así que me sacudí bajo su cuerpo intentando escaparme. Me iría de allí. Y Draco volvería a mi una vez más, porque no podría resistirse.

Pero él me sujetaba con fuerza, y sus labios ya se deslizaban por mi cuello, viajando hasta mi oído. Mi punto débil.

-Cálmate, Potter...- susurró rozando el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus belfos- ... fue solo una broma... una broma...- sus dedos se deslizaron por mi pecho, por mi abdomen...- ... de hermanos.

-Idiota- gemí sintiendo como la ira se transformaba en placer.

-Eres tan...- la cálida lengua recorrió mi cuello, mientras los finos dedos bajaban pasando mi obligo- ... tentador cuando te enojas- sentía como lentamente me iba despojando de la toalla, y una vez más unió sus labios a los míos, mientras su mano jugueteaba alrededor de mi entrepierna, amenazando a mi miembro nuevamente, haciéndome excitar una vez más.

Desnudo bajo el cuerpo desnudo de Draco. Sintiendo el rozar de su fresca y sedosa piel. Sus manos acariciando cuanta extensión de mi podría tocar...

Solté un gemido. Su pubis había rozado con deseo el mío mientras mis labios aceptaban una vez más los suyos, frenéticos. Otra vez estaba bajo sus garras. Se deslizaba ahora por mi pecho. Contuve el aliento, sin poder hacer otra cosa que disfrutar la pérdida de juicio, la lujuria desmesurada que me invadía por completo.

Un sonido tintineó en mis oídos, pero intenté pasarlo por alto. Pero Malfoy no lo hizo: separó sus belfos de mi abdomen y miró por sobre su hombro la ventana. Lo atajé del brazo para atraerlo hacia mi, pero se me zafó...

-Tocan a la puerta, Potter.

-Y qué demonios importa...- gemí ofendido al saber que a mi _hermano_ le preocupaban más las visitas que continuar conmigo. Pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios en cuanto vio por la ventana.

-Me encantaría ver su cara si te viera aquí...

Me puse de pie, sospechando quien era, y al ver la figura del alto muchacho y su castaño cabello brillar al sol algo latió en mi pecho.

-¿Lo invitaste, Malfoy?

-En absoluto- terció él negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no está el tipo que me abrió a mi?

-Les di dos días libres a todos los sirvientes. Y el elfo se fue con mis padres.- explicó el rubio mirándome perspicazmente- Quería asegurarme de que estuviésemos solos.

-Por lo que veo, no vas a cumplir tu deseo- reí lanzando otra mirada al muchacho que esperaba abajo. Entonces me volteé a Draco, a quien tenía rodeándole el cuello con un brazo- Déjame ir a abrir la puerta...- le suplique en su oído, acariciando el pálido pecho.

-Potter...

-Vamos...- lo animé besándole el cuello. Quería ir abajo y que me viera más que nada en el mundo- ... será divertido.

-Esta bien- terció Draco sonriendo- Tu te lo buscas.

Lo cogí de los brazos y lo tiré a la cama mientras el ruido del timbre sonaba una vez más en mis oídos. Lo besé en los labios con mi cuerpo desplomado sobre el de él, y luego bajé... bajé hasta llegar a su abdomen, el cual recorrí lánguidamente. Y finalmente, pasé lenta y juguetonamente mi lengua por el miembro de Malfoy, que soltó un suave gemido.

-Vuelvo enseguida- susurré, a lo que mi compañero me sonrió mordiéndose aun el labio inferior.

-Ten cuidado, Potter- me advirtió cuando me puse su bata de seda verde- Podría llegar a matarte- su varita voló por el aire hasta caer en mis manos- Eres travieso, novato...

-Mucho- asentí mirándolo con sagacidad.

Bajé las escaleras con el corazón latiéndome a mil. Como dije, no había otra cosa en ese momento que quisiera yo más que mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle demostrando quién era.

Crucé el salón y llegué a la puerta. La mano me temblaba de la emoción.

-¡¿TU!- se oyó exclamar al joven de ojos azules. Mi rostro produjo una sonrisa tan empalagosamente truhana como una enorme cucharada de miel.

-Buenas tardes, Blaise ¿Buscabas a alguien?- la risa se escapaba de mis labios al verlo aferrado a las varas del portón. Pero quería más. Quería sentirlo rechinando los dientes- ¡Pero no seas descortés! Ven aquí, pasa...- un hechizo salido de mi varita (bueno, la de Malfoy en realidad) hizo que la enorme estructura se moviera. Blaise Zabini a penas pudo pasar se lanzó a correr hacia mi, pero frenó los pasos en seco a unos metros de mi cuerpo.

-La varita, Potter- ordenó señalándola.

-¡Oh, sí, lo sé! Es de Draco- advertí mirándola. En pocos segundos tuve a Zabini apuntándome en el pecho y yo haciendo lo mismo con él.

-¿Dónde está él?- rugió haciéndome retroceder, lo cual hizo que ambos quedemos dentro de la sala- ¡Donde!

-Cálmate. Solo estábamos jugando en su habitación. No lo secuestré ni lo asesiné.

-¡YO SERÉ QUIEN TE ASESINE A TI, MALDITA INMUNDICIA!

Un golpe de hechizo me dio en el pecho y salí disparado hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas en el piso alfombrado. Apenas pude elevar la cabeza, vi a Blaise caminando hacia mí con los ojos enardecidos...

-MALDITO POTTER, VOY A ANIQUILARTE, JURO QUE...

-No aniquilarás a nadie- se oyó decir a nuestra izquierda. Draco Malfoy apuntaba a Zabini mientras caminaba hacia mi sin separar la vista de la de él- Y no amenazarás a Potter en mi casa. Ni en ninguna otra parte mientras yo esté cerca- estiró la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. Miré a Blaise de reojo: parecía encolerizado y levemente confundido. Y me volví al rubio, cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto de una bata igual a la mía pero de tela negra, observando como una varita conocida por mi estaba aferrada entre sus dedos apuntando al otro muchacho.

-Linda bata, Draco- le dije como si nadie más hubiera allí.

-Apuesto a que te quedaría tan perfecta como la que llevas puesta- congratuló él. Sonreí complacido: Malfoy seguía de mi lado, y comenzaba a jugar en mismo juego que yo contra Zabini.

-¿Y esa varita?- pregunté entonces- ¿No es acaso la mía?

-Así es- respondió mi noble "hermano"- Te la olvidaste en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Blaise dio un paso adelante. En mis oídos tamborileaba su rechinar de dientes. Los ojos, extremadamente abiertos y tan azules, lo hacían parecer endemoniado. Solo observaba a Draco.

Y entonces el rubio se acercó a mi, y antes de que me de cuenta, unió sus labios a los míos. No cerré los ojos solo para ver como Draco miraba a Zabini mientras me besaba y hasta se arriesgaba acariciarme lentamente la espalda. Pero era obvio que Blaise no haría nada a Malfoy, y que éste no permitiría que algo me haga a mi, así que cerré los ojos, degustando el sabor de la victoria. Entonces dejé de sentir aquella conexión de belfos. Draco miraba ahora al otro muchacho. Y se volvió entonces a mi...

-Qué descorteses somos ¿no, Potter?- preguntó- Comiendo ante los hambrientos- Sonreí. Pero se volvió nuevamente a Zabini, quien estaba a punto de entrar en un colapso nervioso- Blaise, amigo...- le susurró caminando hacia él- ... tienes que entender que no siempre se gana en la vida. Y que para un Mortífago perder una vez no es la mayor humillación- ahora sus labios rozaban el rostro de Zabini y sus dedos acariciaban su pecho. Lo miré al instante, sintiendo arder algo dentro de mi. Ya había cumplido con mi objetivo de degradarlo. Y él era mío. No tenía por qué acariciar a nadie más que a mi- Siempre quedan... fuerzas para una última batalla ¿no lo crees?- mi corazón casi salió despedido de mi pecho en cuanto sus labios se unieron a los de Blaise y las manos de este aferraron el rostro de Malfoy correspondiendo al instante. Iba a irme. Me marcharía y no le hablaría nunca más.

No me importaba perderlo si iba a jugar de una manera tan sucia.

-Harry...- el susurrar de mi nombre me sacó de mis pensamientos de derrota, y vi los ojos de Draco clavados en los míos, y su mano izquierda estirada hacia adelante, llamándome- No quiero que quedes solo.

Su voz me hizo dudar unos segundos, pues no hay odio que quede ardiendo si Draco Malfoy te llama de esa manera. Pero igualmente, allí había un intruso. No me moví.

-Muchachos, me dan jaquecas...- bufó- ¿Tendremos que hacerlo todo tan formal?- Se volvió a quien había estado devorando y preguntó lentamente, arrastrando las palabras- Zabini...- se detuvo especialmente en acariciarle el rostro- Quiero hacerte una pregunta...- los ojos entrecerrados del muchacho parecieron proclamar un "Lo que quieras", anonadados en el brillo del rubio. Entonces avanzó hacia mi, que no estaba a más de tres pasos de Blaise, y me acarició el rostro mientras caminaba hasta mis espaldas- ¿Aceptarías...- dijo bajándome la bata de los hombros, haciendo que mi pecho quedase lentamente al descubierto-... degustar este cuerpo hermoso...- sus dedos volvieron a recorrer mi mejilla izquierda- estremecerte ante estas esmeraldas y sentir...- un húmedo beso en el cuello hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriese mi cuerpo semidesnudo- ...el sabor que no me ha dejado mantener la mente tranquila durante todo este tiempo?- Blaise me miró, de arriba abajo. No me importaba si aceptaba o no. Las venas me ardían aún por dentro.

-Solo si tú me muestras cómo- respondió el muchacho. Una sonrisa se le había escapado por la comisura de los labios.

-Potter...- dijo entonces Malfoy a mi oído- ¿te niegas?

-¿Por qué...- inquirí volviendo mi rostro a él- ... no vas y lo desnudas vendiéndomelo como un asqueroso trofeo así como hiciste conmigo?- le susurré tan bajo que el otro muchacho no pareció poder oírme. Draco me contempló helado unos segundos, y luego movió los labios.

-Es la única forma de concretar una paz mutua entre ustedes dos, Potter- respondió mirándome a los ojos- No siempre estaré yo para defenderte.

-No necesito que me defiendas- respondí inmutable. Malfoy bufó y se separó de mi.

-No niegues que quise ayudarte, Potter- me dijo mientras se dirigía al otro muchacho- Ahora... tendré que suplir mi deuda con Blaise...

Vi su espalda desnudarse lentamente ante mí, y el movimiento de sus cabellos al volver a besar a aquel engreído bueno para nada. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando Draco, en un movimiento seco, dejó el torso de Zabini desnudo, y atacó con fiereza su cuello.

Y yo solo miraba. No podía moverme. Las venas me explotaban. La sangre estaba en ebullición. No hubo jamás odio más grande en mi pecho que el que sentía en ese momento. Había querido jugar sucio. Y me pagaron con la misma moneda.

Lo último que soporté mirar fue al desnudo Draco caer de rodillas al suelo y desatarle el cinto del pantalón con el rostro tan pegado al pubis que pareció hacerlo con los dientes, mientras Zabini hundía los dedos en sus rubios cabellos.

Una explosión de ira ardió dentro de mi. Di una patada al suelo y sin pensarlo, caminé dando zancadas, atravesando la sala con odio. Sintiendo mis ojos arder...

-¡Potter!- me detuve ante su grito, con las mandíbulas tan apretadas que me dolían los dientes. Mis temblorosas manos desataron la tela verde que me cubría.

-Lo sé. Olvidé devolverte esto, Malfoy- arrojé con fiereza las bata a los pies de él, que estaba parado junto al semidesnudo Zabini. Caminé hasta ellos entonces, cogí mi varita, que estaba en el suelo, -Mándame mis pertenencias cuando tengas un tiempo en pensar en tu ex hermano- y me volví hacia la puerta, andando completamente desprovisto de ropa por la sala de la mansión. No me importaba salir de allí así. Solo quería demostrarle quien era. Con quien había jugado.

Algo atajó mi brazo...

-Potter, no puedes salir así.

Zafé de él, de su piel, mirándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Con la mayor concentración de ira en el rostro. Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar en los casi diez metros que me separaban de la puerta. Iba a dejarlo. Mi decisión estaba tomada.

De repente un cuerpo apareció frente a mi, tapándome el camino.

-Quédate, Potter...- susurró acariciándome la mejilla, mirando con aquellos ojos penetrantes y azules.

-Solo un poco más...- suplicó otra voz en mi oído, la voz más tentadora que he podido oír alguna vez, mientras dos brazos me aferraban hacia el joven que la había producido.

Forcejeé, pero Zabini ya se había lanzado a mis labios, y aferraba mi mandíbula con la mano de modo que no podía mover mi cabeza, mientras Draco, a mis espaldas, me sostenía con la mayor de las fuerzas, al tiempo en que sus labios acometían ferozmente mi cuello.

Seguí luchando por escaparme de todos modos. Sentía la presión de los dos, estrujándome como un trapo. Podría haber disfrutado de los labios de Malfoy, pero a él lo odiaba. Ni pensar en hablar de Blaise Zabini. Solo quería escaparme de allí. Quería que me dejasen en paz.

Di una patada que chocó de lleno con una de las piernas de Blaise. Creí estar salvado en cuanto él se separó de mi boca dando un grito. Pero al estar mis dos piernas nuevamente en el suelo, Malfoy golpeó detrás de mis rodillas haciendo que ambos cayéramos con estas sobre la alfombra. En dicha caída, los brazos de Malfoy se aflojaron un poco, por lo que me tiré desesperadamente hacia un costado para escapar. Pero era demasiado tarde: Draco se abalanzó sobre mi, y al instante, estando yo con la espalda pegada a la alfombra, Zabini se sentó sobre mis piernas, dejándome completamente inmovilizado.

Igual forcejeé. En vano.

Malfoy dio la vuelta, agarrando mis muñecas unidas contra el suelo, con mis brazos estirados hacia arriba. Su rostro, invertido al mío, me miraba a los ojos. Bajé la vista y vi a Blaise, con ambas manos aferrando mis caderas. Volví a mirarlo a él. Le sonrió.

-¡DÉJENME IR!- grité moviendo mi cuerpo como un endemoniado- ¡MALDICIÓN, DÉJENME EN PAZ!

-Cálmate...- susurró Draco, intentando besarme. Pero mi rostro se dio vuelta con velocidad.

-¡NO ME CALMARÉ!¡EL SEXO ES UNA PORQUERÍA CON LA QUE PUEDO SATISFACERME POR MI PROPIA CUENTA! ¡NO LOS NECESITO! ¡DEJENME IR!

-No lo haremos- musitó Malfoy. No había ni una pizca de animadversión en su rostro. Parecía un maestro dando lecciones a su alumno favorito- Un Mortífago disfruta del momento, Potter. Debes aprender eso.

-Un Mortífago no se deja vencer, no se deja intimidar o violentar, Malfoy, es lo que aprendí- objeté mirándolo a los ojos. Nuestros rostros estaban a cortos milímetros de distancia- Te odio.

-Estas mintiendo, Potter. Y lo sabes...

Sus labios se unieron a los míos con mayor fiereza que nunca, y una corriente eléctrica invadió mi pubis en cuanto Zabini acometió mi miembro. Solté un gemido con una leve mezcla de desesperación, en la que Draco susurró en mis labios "Disfrútalo, _hermanito_".

No me quedaba salida. Estaba perdido.

Acepté el sabor de Malfoy con lágrimas de odio en los ojos, y una nueva succión hizo que me estremeciera. Comenzaba a sentir el imponente placer que seguía luego de la desesperación.

Me permití gozar. Siendo lo último que haría pisando aquella mansión. Sintiéndome cerca de Malfoy.

A medida que los minutos se deslizaban, me daba cuenta de por qué Draco había pasado unas noches con Zabini. Su táctica era la más tormentosa. Lo hacía de maravillas.

-Ah!... Blaise...

-Bien, Potter...- susurró Malfoy, que luego de que me calmé se acostó a mi lado, deteniendo el recorrido de su lengua desde mi hombro hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja- Disfruta...- musitó-... disfruta...

Besó mis labios y sentí la misma atormentadora succión en mi miembro...

Y entonces se detuvo. Draco y Blaise intercambiaron miradas envueltas en una bellaca sonrisa. En aquel momento sentí que empujaban mi cuerpo hasta dejarme sentado. Zabini rodeó mi cuello y sentí su erguido miembro rozar mi abdomen. Draco se arrodilló detrás de mi.

-Disfruta- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sentí la presión del orificio de Zabini contra mi excitado miembro y los labios de Malfoy succionar mi cuello. Solté un grito de placer y sacudí la cabeza solo para mantener la cordura. Blaise comenzó a moverse y yo a seguirle el ritmo, mientras mis belfos eran ahora el juguete del rubio Mortífago.

-Nhh!... maldición...

-Dime como... AH!... lo... quieres, P-Potter..

Los gemidos de Blaise atontaron mis sentidos, siendo coro unos leves susurros de Draco en mis oídos.

-Más!... SI!... f- fuerte...

-¿Ya lo oíste, Blaise?- preguntó Draco antes de volver a besarme. Mi estado de excitación era tal que abrí un surco en el labio inferior de mi hermano. Mis caderas arremetieron con todas sus fuerzas a Blaise, que no se preocupó en contener un chillido, intentando llegar cuando antes al maldito orgasmo.

Lancé un grito que se cortó en el aire mientras mi cuerpo se retorcía de placer, desplomándose sobre Malfoy, que sostuvo las manos que había enredado en las suyas con fuerza, siendo coreado por los gemidos ahogados de Zabini.

Cuando abrí los ojos, vi la sonrisa de Draco recibirme, y no le aparté mi indómita mirada mientras Blaise se separaba de mi. Una vez más, la última, acepté un largo beso de mi camarada.

Quedé acostado en el suelo, con la respiración acelerada que se fue apaciguando a medida que pasaron los minutos. Había pedido a Draco que se separase de mi, y él lo había hecho.

En unos tres minutos, Blaise Zabini estaba parado, vestido completamente, frente a la puerta.

-Adiós, Potter- me saludó. A lo que yo respondí secamente- Nos vemos, Draco- dijo entonces, y desapareció por la abertura.

Mi cuerpo completamente tendido en el suelo miró al rubio que estaba sentado más allá, en el mismo sillón en el que había hablado con él en la fiesta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- fue lo único que salió de mi garganta.

-Ya te lo dije, Potter...

-¡No!- exclamé poniéndome de pie con furia- ¡No es por eso, lo se muy bien! Lo único que querías era...

-¿Joder? Para eso te tengo a ti, Potter.

-¡Cierra la boca!- vociferé mirándolo con odio- Lo tenías todo planeado ¿no?- pregunté entonces, acercándome a él- Me invitaste e hiciste lo mismo con Zabini...

-No fue así...

-Él no vino por su propia cuenta- dije dando media vuelta, mientras mis pies caminaban hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación del rubio.

-Blaise Zabini no vino porque yo haya querido, Potter- explicó Draco a mis espaldas, siguiéndome tras las escaleras.

-¿Entonces por qué te preocupaste por el timbre?

-¡Siempre me preocupo! ¿Y si era el mismísimo Señor Oscuro?

-¡Se hubiera aparecido en tu sala y no tocado el timbre!- vociferé cerrando la puerta de su habitación en sus narices.

-Lo decía en sentido figurado, Potter- dijo Malfoy abriéndola- ¿Y qué si era mi padre?

Me quedé helado. Lo miré a los ojos. No. No iba a decirle lo que había estado sospechando Lucius.

-No me interesa quien hubiese llegado- refuté dirigiéndome al baño, el cual cerré con un increíble portazo. No escuché la voz de Malfoy del otro lado. Sin hablar me coloqué los boxers y el pantalón, y cogí la remera y el pullover de jersey negro. Abrí la puerta de par en par con el ardor explotando en mi pecho- ¿Qué le ofreciste a cambio para que me haga eso? Él tampoco lo habrá soportado.

Draco, sentado en la cama, me miró a los ojos y luego lanzó un gruñido desviando la mirada...

-Le dije que pasaría una noche con él.

-¿QUÉ?- me volví. Si no me contenía, podría haber llegado a asesinarlo- Yo... no puedo creer...

-¿No aceptas mi sinceridad, Potter?

-¡Ahora entiendo por qué demonios besuqueaste a Zabini frente a mi!

-Bueno... te invité a hacerlo también- bromeó él.

-¡Gracias!- exclamé con sarcasmo- Él me da náuseas ¡Tú sabías eso!

-¿Solo porque había tenido sexo conmigo?

-Jamás nos llevamos bien- refuté sin mirarlo. Deslicé la remera por mi cuerpo- Y me obligaste... ¡Me obligaste a tener sexo con él!

-¡Te dije que iba a ser la única forma de que se declarasen la paz!- exclamó poniéndose de pie.

-¡Preferiría cruzármelo en batalla mil veces antes que eso!- grité saliendo de la habitación.

-"Oh... Blaise... si!... más fuerte..."- imitó Draco bajando las escaleras detrás de mi- ¡No te veías muy receloso!

-¡MALDICIÓN, INTENTÉ ESCAPARME, MALFOY, Y NO ME DEJARON!

Separé los ojos que había pegado en los últimos segundos en el rubio y terminé mi trayecto en bajada, desviándome hacia el pasillo. Draco no habló.

De repente oí sus pasos detenerse en la sala detrás de mi.

-¿Por qué no me golpeas, Potter?

Me volví y clavé los ojos en él. Me miraba seriamente. Con una mirada que no era común en Malfoy. Una mirada que jamás me había dirigido a mi... Sí. Una vez lo había hecho. Solo una vez. En aquella habitación de los Rochester cuando me dijo que unas noches no eran nada para él...

-¿Qué?

-Ven y golpéame. Se que quieres hacerlo, Harry- lanzó un suspiro- Pero quizás hay algo que un Mortífago no puede permitirse sentir latiéndote... justo aquí- su mano dio dos débiles golpecitos en el centro del pecho.

Desvié unos segundos la mirada. Y finalmente la torné a él...

-Eres un asco, Malfoy- y sin volverme me dirigí a la puerta.

-Podrías pensar que quería defenderte- exclamó a mis espaldas- que quería hacer tu bien, pero no lo harás porque eres un maldito terco, Potter!- suspiró- Ni siquiera pensé en abrirle la puerta- objetó- Tú me lo pediste. No entiendo ni si quiera por qué.

-¡PORQUE PENSÉ QUE YO ERA TU PREDILECTO!- grité cerrándole la puerta a mis espaldas. Crucé la explanada hasta el portón dando grandes zancadas.

No quise. Juro que no quise que esas asquerosas lágrimas se acumulasen en mis ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**Jueves 29 de Octubre**

Lo se. Soy un Mortífago. Pero sigo siendo un ser humano.

Bajezas, caídas... soy Harry Potter, es lo que me identifica ¿no? Más hoy en día, luego de hundirme en este maldito juego.

Pero ahora me siento mejor. Cumplí con algo que me ataba a estar aniquilado en mi habitación, sin ganas de ver la luz.

Una dulce y exquisita venganza.

Primero fue odio. Odio inquebrantable. Odio insoluble.

Jamás fue tristeza. Era la ofensa lo que me hacía querer destruirlo todo. Demostrar que yo siempre sería el ganador.

Y lo peor... lo peor fue descubrir que no hay forma de escapar de una adicción. Que un Malfoy lleva a otro Malfoy...

Ayer, miércoles, se cumplía una maldita semana de aquel hecho que prefiero no recordar. De que aquel muchacho haya pronunciado aquellas palabras que me atormentarían cada minuto: _"Le dije que pasaría una noche con él."_ ¿Cómo sobrevivir? ¿Cómo soportar sabiendo que en aquel momento en que tu mente recuerda unas hebras de rubio cabello las relaciona directamente a aquellas palabras, a aquella promesa que le hizo al ser que comenzaste a odiar más en el mundo, imaginándolos enredados, unidos... quizás nuevamente inseparables?

Ayer... una carta mandada por correo muggle se deslizó por debajo de mi puerta. Me levanté del sillón en el que estaba acostado y la alcé, mirando el remitente. _Malfoy_. El apellido hizo dar una vuelta a mi estómago. Pero no era de Draco. La letra no era la de Draco.

Claramente se veía la complicada "L" que encabezaba su nombre: Lucius.

La leí sin moverme de donde la había tomado. Mis ojos pasaron cada letra, mientras dentro mío latía la inconsecuente esperanza de que algo curara aquel daño que su propio hijo me había hecho...

¡Maldición! ¡No es verdad! ¿Cómo demonios quieren que les aclare sus incrédulas mentes? No estaba ni estoy enamorado de Draco Malfoy. Dejen de pensar algo tan absurdo. Y dejen de decir ahora que simplemente me lo estoy negando, porque no es así.

Arrojé el pergamino al suelo en cuanto acabé y me desplomé en la silla, clavando mi mirada en el ejemplar abierto del Profeta, pero sin verlo en realidad. Ya era tarde. Debía irme a dormir si no quería perder el juicio nuevamente...

Cargué un poco de licor de chocolate y menta en un vaso y lo llevé a la cama.

Entre tragos, caí dormido.

Desperté de un salto por la mañana. Mi cuerpo estaba bañado en transpiración y mi respiración era notoriamente entrecortada. Intenté respirar, quitándome las sábanas de encima, y la punzada en mi cabeza fue disipándose lentamente. No tardé en darme cuenta de que había estado soñando con Draco y el estúpido de Zabini.

Enervado pasé la mañana, y el mediodía, y a la siesta me tiré en la cama pero no pude dormir. Estaba sulfurado, no podía tranquilizarme, aunque quisiera. Necesitaba quitarme aquello de la cabeza. Necesitaba dejar mi maldita mente tranquila de una buena vez.

Un plan se entrecruzaba en mi mente. Era cruel, egoísta... tal y como Draco Malfoy había sido conmigo.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, estaba frente a la puerta que parecía estar salida de sus goznes, en un asquerosamente sucio pasillo de un barrio a las afueras de Londres. La golpeé, y una voz conocida me advirtió que pasara.

-Buenas tardes, Potter- dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras alzaba la vista hacia mi. Su rubio cabello largo hasta más debajo de los hombros estaba atado en una coleta baja. Dentro, el lugar contrarrestaba notablemente el aspecto exterior. El lujo inundaba cada sector de la habitación que simulaba ser su estudio.

-Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy- saludé acercándome al escritorio al que estaba sentado- ¿Cómo le fue en su viaje?

-Interesante, mi estimado Potter... interesante- abrió un cajón y sacó un ejemplar del Profeta- Siéntate y mira esto- hice lo que Lucius me pidió sin refutar. En la página principal del diario, salido hace unos días, alertaba: _"Gran cantidad de Dementores atacan la zona del condado North Yorkshire"_- ¿Quién crees que les dio la orden?

Alcé la vista hacia él. Sus ojos eran igual de grises que los de Draco.

-¿Nuestro Señor?- el hombre soltó una risita y se volvió a mi...

-Perspicaz, novato- congratuló- Tienes razón. Pero fuimos Narcissa y yo, además de unos cuantos nuestros más... Travers, Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, tú sabes- asentí con la cabeza-… los que hicimos las conexiones con nuestros queridos amiguitos- dio unos golpes con los dedos sobre el periódico- ¿Y tú, Potter?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- pregunté a la defensiva.

-Bueno, Draco dejó de hablar de ti como lo hacía antes- se puso de pie y caminó hasta mi- ¿Acaso él sabe algo de lo que estuvimos hablando en mi biblioteca?

-No, señor- dije firmemente- Draco y yo nos peleamos ese mismo día. Pero por algo realmente absurdo. Además, soy fiel con cuanto Mortífago se me cruce, salvo que éste se busque mi rechazo. Creo que esa tendría que ser otra de nuestras leyes. Todos estamos unidos al final- suspiré, y volví la vista a él- Y por último, no podría abrir la boca... - y sin separar los ojos de los suyos, no porque quisiera, sino porque había como un imán en ellos, terminé- ... ya que usted es mi mentor.

Lucius sonrió y yo lo imité, alzando las cejas.

-Me gusta como piensas, Potter...

-Llámeme Harry...- lo corregí. El tono de voz de ambos había bajado notablemente- Si usted es mi maestro, tendría que haber más confianza entre nosotros ¿no es así?

-Exacto... Harry.

Nuestras miradas quedaron unidas. Me gustaba el juego que estaba comenzando a jugar. Un hálito de venganza me ardía dentro.

-Bien...- dijo entonces enderezándose, ya que su rostro se había acercado notablemente al mío- ... te escribí para que vinieras a verme porque te tengo una misión- rodeó el escritorio y volvió a sentarse en la silla, y se tomó el tiempo para guardar una serie de papeles que tenía obre éste, hasta que finalmente, volvió sus grises ojos a mi- Según lo que pudimos investigar, un grupo de Aurores se encuentran camino a Edimburgo con el objetivo de reunir reclutas. Algunas fuentes nos dijeron que su lugar de reunión será en Falkirk, y de allí partirán para la capital escocesa. Ahora bien, ya deberías sospechar qué es lo que el Señor Oscuro quiere.

-Que los siga y los elimine antes de que culminen su objetivo.

-Exactamente- afirmó Lucius revolviendo uno de sus cajones- Pero no irás solo- terció sacando unas hojas mientras volvía la mirada a mi- Theodore Nott ¿lo conoces?

-Solo de nombre, señor- respondí. Dentro mio sabía que su padre había caido en Azkaban por culpa nuestra una vez.

-Bien, él te acompañará- avisó- Ha estado hace unas horas y ya le he informado acerca de la misión. También le di la dirección de tu casa, espero que no te moleste.

-En absoluto.

-Me dijo que iría a verte cuánto antes, si es posible esta misma noche. Escúchame, Potter...- su cuerpo se acercó al escritorio tanto que la madera le presionó el pecho, y sus ojos me calaron hasta los huesos. Sus divinos ojos grises que me tenían embelesado desde que llegué- ... son más rápidos que nosotros si lo desean, deben salir cuanto antes.

-Si Nott se comunica conmigo hoy estaremos partiendo mañana por la mañana- afirmé sin dudar un segundo.

-Tienes tanta predisposición, novato...

-Solo cumplo con mi trabajo- susurré sintiéndome más poderoso que nunca- ¿Es todo, señor?- pregunté poniéndome de pie- Prometo hacer todo lo que pueda por cumplir con lo que me ordenó- pero al volverme a la puerta, ésta hizo un fuerte sonido en el que encastró en sus goznes. Lo sabía. Él la había cerrado. Sonreí para mis adentros.

-No te respondí la pregunta, Potter- terció. Me volví. Ya estaba pegado a mi espalda. Una sarcástica sonrisa se le marcó en los labios.

-¿No hemos terminado aún, señor?

-Claro que no, Harry- su aliento pegó en mis labios, pero no me besó. Solo mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los míos, mirando de a segundos mi boca, mientras cortos milímetros separaban nuestros rostros- ¿Qué te he dicho en mi casa, novato?

-Que no me escaparía de usted una vez más- susurré.

-¿Por qué lo tiene tan presente?- preguntó acariciando el cuello de mi camisa.

-Porque son palabras difíciles de quitar de la cabeza- me tomó de los hombros y empujó mi cuerpo, haciéndome retroceder hasta apoyar mi retaguardia en su escritorio. Y aferrándome de las caderas me hizo subir, mientras sus labios se unían ansiosamente a los míos.

Lo correspondí. No podría negar que cuando los ves allí, incitándote, haciéndote saber que estará a tu disposición aunque fuera por unos pocos minutos, lo único que quieres es decirle "Sí" a todo lo que te proponga. Él es como Draco. Aunque quizás perfeccionado.

Él era de su familia. Su peor derrota.

-¿A que se... debe esto, señor?- pregunté separándome un poco de su boca.

-No te daría razones aunque me las suplicaras, Potter- susurró mirándome a los ojos.

-Maldición... no le gusta las súplicas- musité desviando la mirada con una truhana sonrisa en los labios, y la volví luego a él- Es que pensaba suplicarle... que lo haga...

Me silenció al instante volviendo a mis labios con imponencia. Dentro, mi alma gritaba festejando su victoria.

Sentí su lengua guerrear con la mía al tiempo que sus manos desataban la tela que cubría mi pecho. Y cuando hubo terminado su misión, cuando la camisa yacía caída en el suelo detrás del escritorio por causa suya, se separó de mis labios, mirándome a los ojos.

-Retráctate- me ordenó.

-¿De qué quiere... que me retracte?- susurré desatándole la cinta que ataba su cabello, el cual cayó, abriéndose en los hombros como hebras de oro puro.

-En la biblioteca me dijiste que no eras lo que yo pensaba- tanteó Lucius.

-Es que realmente no se qué piensa que soy- farfullé bajando lentamente el cierre de su chaqueta verde casi negra, enganchando mis dedos al cursor metálico con forma de una serpiente levemente enroscada, haciendo que el pálido pecho se vislumbrase ligeramente.

-¿Por qué te haces el desentendido?

-Quizás porque así luzco tan interesante para usted que mientras me habla no se percata de que lo estoy desnudando- separé las dos partes de tela antes unidas, y subiendo las manos por su pecho, mirando anonadado su recorrido, tanteando esa suave piel, desvestí también los hombros.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Draco estaba tan maravillado contigo- susurró Lucius acariciándome el rostro para hacer que eleve a él la mirada.

-Le he dicho que entre él y yo no hubo más que una simple amistad- objeté, deteniendo mis manos, que estaban terminando de deslizar la tela por los brazos del hombre- Y si hace esto para sacarme algún tipo de información, le aclaro que es totalmente en vano.

-¿Quién ha dicho...- preguntó haciendo mi trabajo por él mismo, dejando sus brazos desnudos- ... que quiero sacarte algo más que tu... virginidad?- solté un gemido al ser victima de los labios de Lucius Malfoy, que recorrieron mi cuello con ansias, mientras sus brazos presionaron contra mi espalda, ciñendo nuestros cuerpos.

-¿No le he dicho...- exhalé entre caricias y húmedas succiones- ... que no soy virgen?

-¿Algún muchacho te ha... mostrado esta nueva forma de... disfrutar...?

-No hablaba en... ese sentido, señor- mentí sonriendo levemente.

-Entonces ¿cuántas mujercitas habrán...- recorrió con la lengua la porción de cuello debajo de mi oreja izquierda, lo que me hizo temblar-... disfrutado de este cuerpo?

-No muchas...- mascullé enredando mis dedos en aquellas rubias melenas.

-Lo que se... perdieron ¿no lo crees... Harry?

Su piel suave me enloquecía. Acaricié su espalda, relativamente más ancha que la mía, y busqué nuevamente sus labios. Me atormentaba su forma de besar.

No se negó en absoluto al contacto de belfos, rozando su cálida lengua contra la mía, mientras nuestros cuerpos se frotaban con ansias. Sabía que con él sería, sin duda, la presa. Aquel lugar que tanto adoraba. Aquel terreno en el que eres el mayor deleitado.

-Mmm...- soltó entonces, separándose de mi; y sus dedos presionaron levemente mi miembro, que ya hacía un significativo bulto bajo los pantalones- Parece que nuestro amigo se siente lo suficientemente grande como para que lo tomemos en cuenta.

-Malfoy...

Mis ojos se cerraron mientras mi cabeza se tiraba levemente hacia atrás con una sonrisa en los labios. Lucius clavó su mirada en el trabajo de desatarme el cinto y la cremallera, presionando reiteradamente mi entrepierna, haciendo que de mi garganta saliesen constantes exhalaciones. Volviendo a mi cuello, presionando mis nalgas hizo que descienda del escritorio, con lo que terminó de desnudarme por completo, bajando mi pantalón y boxers al mismo tiempo. Quitó sus labios de contacto con mi cuerpo, y me miró de arriba abajo sin tocarme.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté acariciándole el rostro, bajando luego la mano hasta su nuca.

-Solo pensaba cuál de todas las cosas que tengo en mente voy a hacerte primero, novato- volvió a unir sus labios con los míos de una manera mucho más violenta que las anteriores, y sus dedos se clavaron en mis nalgas desnudas. Trepé a su cuerpo, rodeando con mis brazos su cuello, mientras él acometía una vez más el mío. Y así, teniéndome alzado, rodeó el escritorio hasta llegar al lugar en donde había estado cuando llegué y me sentó sobre éste. Perdiendo el equilibrio, tiré abajo una pila de papeles, pero él pareció estar más interesado en deslizarse por mi pecho, hasta que cayó sentado en su sillón forrado en cuero.

Soltó una exhalación y me observó a los ojos. Yo lo miraba desnudo, con una de las piernas flexionadas subidas sobre el escritorio, con el cabello revuelto caído sobre los ojos color esmeralda, jadeando de excitación.

-Lucius...- susurré tocando su muslo con el pie que tenía colgado.

-Potter...- dijo él acercando su sillón a mi. Mirándome a los ojos, acarició la pierna que tenía antes flexionada y que ahora se hallaba afirmada en el apoyabrazos, y mordiéndose el labio, preguntó- ¿Cómo lo quieres, novato?

-Exactamente como usted prefiera hacerlo...- susurré acariciándole el rostro, para atraerlo más hacia mi- ... Es mi mentor ¿no es así?

Me encogí para volver a besarlo de la manera más juguetona que me fue posible, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. Pero él se separó de mis belfos al instante, clavando sus grises ojos en los míos, mirándome con la misma dosis de lujuria con la que yo lo estaba observando.

Sus labios se unieron a mi abdomen en cuanto me enderecé, y aun sentado, su cuerpo se acercó tanto al mío que tuve que abrir las piernas para dejarlo acomodarse entre ellas. Apoyé mis brazos un poco hacia atrás para mantener el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que observaba como la lengua de Lucius Malfoy recorría mis abdominales en un lento y enloquecedor descenso.

Presionaba mi espalda, la cual yo arqueaba cada vez más en busca de mayor contacto, clavando los dedos en mi zona lumbar a medida que bajaba. Sentí entonces su mentón rozar mi erguido miembro, pero al contrario, sus labios continuaron jugueteando con la piel que había alrededor de éste por varios minutos.

-Lucius...- pedí atormentado luego de un tiempo que me parecieron siglos, hundiendo mis dedos en la rubia cabellera.

-¿Apresurado... novato?- susurró besando mi pelvis.

-No...- gemí derritiéndome ante aquella mirada- ... no soportaría...- temblé al verlo abrir la boca -... un... segundo...- descubriendo la sonrosada lengua por entre una maliciosa sonrisa-... más ¡OH, DIOS!

Cerré los ojos y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo aquel divino cosquilleo recorrer mi zona púbica, presa del húmedo roce de mi captor. Pero los abrí cuanto antes pude, para observarlo. Él me miraba a mi. Miraba mi rostro, mis ojos, calándome hasta los huesos. Me miraba mientras su lengua recorría toda la extensión de mi miembro, humedeciéndolo de transparente saliva, para hacer deslizar fácilmente los dedos por él, presionándolo, excitándolo... enloqueciéndome.

-¿Qué dices...- susurró-... novato?

-T-Tómelo... ah!... de... devórelo... por favor...

Jamás había pedido a nadie "por favor" mientras estaba teniendo sexo. Pero él lo hacía de una manera tan excelente, con aquella lentitud alarmante, que no te dejaba otra opción que suplicar que continúe, que no se detenga, que lo necesitas rápido o morirás en sus brazos. Él lo hacía de una manera única.

-AH!... sí...

Comenzó a succionar la punta. Solo la punta. Haciéndolo de forma que sentía su lengua presionando en cada libación.

-Mas!... ah... fuer... te... sii!... s-siga...

Entonces, a medida de que los malditos segundos pasaban, comenzó a introducirlo cada vez más, y lo retiraba de su boca haciendo atormentadoras succiones que me dejaban sin juicio.

Mis dedos se enredaban en las rubias hebras y temblaban, al igual que mi cuerpo entero. Lancé la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando con fuerza los ojos, mientras que de mi garganta salía un gemido profundo. No aguantaría mucho tiempo más.

Fue entonces cuando perdí contacto con él. Bajé la vista e intenté, aferrándome aún a la plateada melena, acercarlo nuevamente a mi miembro, pero él se puso de pie y se acercó a mis labios. Sentí su lengua guerrear con la mía unos segundos, hasta que algo más que exhalaciones salió de su garganta...

-Eres interesante, novato...- susurró antes de atacar mi cuello, mientras su torso me empujaba hacia atrás hasta dejarme acostado en el escritorio-... físicamente... eres un niño...- supuse que se había desatado el pantalón y desnudado su sector púbico, que ahora frotaba contra el mío, cuando me estaba masturbando. Solté un gemido- ... pero por dentro... hay un hombre... un Mortífago...

La suave piel rozaba contra la mía. Era cautivante. Acaricié los cabellos. Hebras tan rubias como las de su hijo. Era su progenitor. Era su padre. Era la forma mas dulce que completar una pura venganza.

-Aaaghhh!

-Sshhhtt...- me silenció mirándome a los ojos abiertos y cubiertos en lágrimas- C-cálmate... ah!... novato...

Había tocado fondo en la primera penetración. Lo sabía.

Con los ojos llenos de finas lágrimas, cerré la boca y lo sentí. Cada gemido. Cada movimiento. La presión de su abdomen contra mi miembro, al cual tenía aferrado entre mis dedos. Sus labios. Sus jadeos. Los destellos del rubio cabello. El rubio cabello...

Sentí un vacío en el pecho.

Pero el placer dominaba cada vez más cada músculo de mi cuerpo, cada neurona de mi cerebro, cada suspiro, cada exhalación.

-AH!... P-Potter... ya...

-No se... mhh!... de... AH!... tenga...

-Ya... solo... n-si!... ya... un poco...

-Mas!... fuer... te!... AHH!... ya... no!... nhhh... puedo...

Apreté los ojos y ahogue un gemido profundo. Mi cabeza se lanzó hacia atrás y mis músculos se contorsionaron como si tuviese epilepsia. Mis dientes apretados trataban de mantenerme conciente ante la falta de aire tan anhelada. Una corriente eléctrica recorría mis venas plagándome de lo prohibido.

_Dulce venganza..._

Y mientras aquello ocurría, los gemidos de Lucius Malfoy crecieron a tal punto que arrojó una maldición al aire que apenas llegó a mis oídos a pesar de que la había gritado, haciéndome saber que mis contracciones musculares lo habían hecho llegar al punto máximo de placer...

Nada...

Jadeos...

Un aire pesado rodeando mi cuerpo...

Oí el sonido que hizo al caer desplomado en el sillón de su escritorio. Me enderecé y lo miré. Lo había hecho. Había tenido relaciones con Lucius Malfoy. Aquello que me había prohibido aquel miércoles estaba ahora en la basura como cualquier trozo de añejo pergamino.

-Bien, Potter...- dijo poniéndose de pié mientras subía su pantalón y cerraba la cremallera- ... será mejor que te vistas.

-Si, señor- respondí inmutable, bajándome del escritorio. Recogí mi camisa, que estaba en el piso a un lado de éste y me la puse. Caminé entonces hasta el pantalón y los boxers, que estaban del otro lado.

Un silencio descansó en la habitación mientras ambos nos arreglamos hasta quedar como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Me retiro, señor Malfoy- avisé entonces dirigiéndome a la puerta mientras me ponía la campera de jean.

-Potter...- me detuvo él antes de que cogiese el picaporte. Me volví- Te falta llevar esto.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté caminando hacia los papeles que retenía en su mano estirada hacia mi.

-Fotos de quienes debes buscar y aniquilar- explicó mientras yo los cogía. Repasé las imágenes. No había caras conocidas.

Salvo una.

-¿Hermione Granger?- pregunté alzando la mirada hacia él.

-¿Algún problema con ella, Potter?- sus ojos grises perforaban mis atormentadas entrañas.

-En absoluto, señor- mentí- En absoluto.

Salí.

Estaba lloviznando. El sol prácticamente había desaparecido. Metí las hojas bajo mi campera para que no se mojasen y caminé. No podía sacar a Hermione de mi mente. Era seguro. Debía hacerlo. Pero si a Hermione no le gustaba el deber de auror ¿qué demonios le hizo cambiar tan rotundamente a querer serlo?

Pero pensé entonces que todavía me quedaban igualmente esperanzas. Quizás podría despojarme de la responsabilidad. Quizás Nott podría destruirla en mi lugar. Pues no había forma de que le advirtiese yo a ella. Éramos enemigos ahora.

Con el rostro empapado me detuve frente a un lugar que había conocido hace poco tiempo. Unas escaleras que bajaban hasta un subsuelo. La llovizna se estaba transformando en una lluvia bastante pesada. Miré en dirección a donde debía seguir y lance un suspiro.

La sonrisa de un muchacho de rubios cabellos se plantó en mi mente viéndolo en el mismo lugar en donde yo estaba parado. Imaginándolo. Recordando el pasado.

A veces soy masoquista en ese sentido.

Bajé las escaleras y entré. El ambiente era el mismo que la vez anterior que había ido, y era sorprendente que una cantidad de gente estuviese allí reunida a esas horas. Caminé hasta la barra sintiéndome completamente empapado y levemente tiritante por el frío dentro del pub. Me senté entre un tipo enorme y otro de mi contextura que tenía una campera cuya capucha le cubría el rostro parcialmente gacho.

-Whisky...- pedí pasándole el dinero mientras tiraba las fotos boca abajo en la barra y me apoyaba sobre éstas. El tipo se volteó un en menos de dos segundos puso mi pedido frente a mi.

-¿Le sirvo algo más, señor?- preguntó al muchacho de al lado. Mi mirada observaba el rostro de Hermione traspasando el papel.

-No, me iré dentro de unos segundos.

Se me heló la sangre.

Aquella voz. Aquel gesto que hizo con la mano ¿Cómo no pude...?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?- preguntó sin mirarme mientras descubría su rubia cabellera.

-Acaban de darme una misión y volvía a casa- respondí también sin dirigirle la mirada.

-¿Y entraste aquí?- inquirió volviéndose a mi- Habiendo tantas otras fondas en el camino a tu casa.

-No conozco otra- dije aun sin clavar mis ojos en él.

-O quizás ésta te trae buenos recuerdos...- canturreó.

-Solo estuve una vez y, actualmente, cualquier cosa que haya pasado contigo no es un buen recuerdo.

-Porque me extrañas.

-No. Porque me das asco.

-Sigue mintiéndote, Potter. Solo tú eres dueño de tu propia mentira mientras la verdad se retuerce en mis narices- bebí lo que había pedido de un solo trago y me puse de pie para marcharme, pero me detuvo cogiéndome del hombro, haciendo que me siente de nuevo- ¿Te vas tan rápido?

-Digamos que no eres la mejor compañía- respondí. Todavía no le había dirigido la mirada.

-Cuéntame acerca de tu misión- dijo entonces- ¿Has estado con mi padre?- por primera vez me volví a él.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estuve con él?

-Que extrañabas las caricias de un Malfoy- las tripas se retorcieron dentro de mi estómago. Pero él se rió negando con la cabeza- ¿Ves que eres idiota? ¿No hay pregunta más obvia? Mi padre me cuenta acerca de todos los movimientos de los Mortífagos, estoy informado Potter, cosa que tú no. Me contó que hablaría contigo. Es más, supe antes que tú acerca de lo que nuestro Lord te había encomendado. Hasta me dijo que no te iban a dejar ir solo.

-Iré con Nott- dije al instante, en una manera de autodefensa inconsciente.

-Ibas a ir conmigo, Potter- otra vez el aire dejó de salir de mi garganta- Pero me negué.

-Sospeché que ibas a hacerlo si el caso se te presentaba.

-No, no iba a hacerlo- terció- No si tú no eras un maldito terco egoísta.

-¿Qué yo soy un terco egoísta?- pregunté saltando del taburete- Mírate al espejo, Malfoy.

-¿En el de tu casa?- preguntó con avidez- ¿Desnudo y contigo detrás de mi?

-No tienes más que "sexo" recorriendo tus escasas neuronas, Draco.

-Te equivocas- contraatacó acercándose a mi, clavándome aquella penetrante mirada- Solo tengo a "Potter" recorriéndolas.

Sus labios se pegaron a los míos antes de que pudiese percatarme. La mano con la cual sostenía las imágenes me tembló cuando sentí su lengua rozar con la mía.

-Idiota- lo insulté separándome de él con fuerza. Mi mirada se clavó en la suya. No podía evitar lanzar chispas por los ojos. El corazón aún me latía tanto que parecía querer salir de mi pecho.

-Solo pensé que un poco de contacto físico te iba a hacer volver a la realidad, Potter.

-Estoy en mi realidad.

-Pero no estas conforme con ella.

-Eso a ti no te importa, Draco- refuté mirándolo a los ojos- A nadie le importa.

En menos de treinta segundos estaba parado bajo la torrencial lluvia que azotaba los negros adoquines.

Caminé bajo ella, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Los labios me ardían. Como cuando esperas inconscientemente un beso por tanto tiempo y te dan el privilegio de hacerlo realidad.

Pero yo me zafé. Me zafé en menos de un segundo y lo insulté.

-Lo que hice estuvo bien...- me susurré a mi mismo justo antes de meter la llave en la cerradura de mi casa.

Entré y tiré los papeles sobre la mesa. Me miré al espejo. Sí, aquel enorme espejo en el que vi el rostro de Draco una vez...

-Idiota- bufé con la mirada clavada en él- Eres un estúpido, Malfoy.

Me volteé lanzando un suspiro. No quería. No. No derramaría esa lágrima que estaba pujando por caer de mis ojos.

_Idiota..._

La puerta sonó. Caminé hacia ella suponiendo quién estaría del otro lado. Y la abrí.

Un muchacho trigueño dio un corto paso hacia adentro evitando continuar ser atacado por la lluvia. El cabello relativamente largo y bastante ondulado chorreaban más gotas en los abrigados y húmedos hombros.

-Dios! Es irritante el clima aquí- bufó mirando hacia sus espaldas. Estaba tan empapado como yo, de pies a cabeza. Se volvió a mi y me miró a los ojos. Pude ver entonces que los de él eran cafés y sus labios carnosos y perfectos, como si estuviesen dibujados- Theodore Nott- se presentó entonces estirando su mano hacia mi.

-Supongo que sabrás que soy Harry Potter- sonreí estrechándola, mientras los sentimientos que quise soltar unos segundos antes de que él llegase debían ahogarse por si mismos dentro de mi.

-Un placer- dijo el joven- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si, claro- dejé que Theodore entrase y cerré la puerta a sus espaldas- Déjame buscar unas toallas. Fui hasta el cuarto de baño y volví con dos- ¿Te quedas por un rato? Porque quizás te convendría cambiarte.

-Cambiarnos, querrás decir- terció el muchacho sonriéndome mientras tomaba el paño. Lo primero que hizo fue secar sus cabellos. Y una vez hecho esto, pude darme cuenta de que no era largo como yo lo había pensado, sino que su cabeza estaba colmada de rulos castaños.

-Recién acabo de venir del despacho de Lucius Malfoy y me agarró la tormenta por el camino- expliqué quitándome la campera- ¿No quieres que te preste algo de ropa y te cambias?

El muchacho miro hacia la ventana y se volvió a mi...

-Parece que la lluvia no parará por un buen tiempo...- canturreó- Te lo agradecería, Potter.

-Ven a mi habitación, te busco algo- avisé caminando hacia allí. Theodore me siguió- También yo tengo que hacer un cambio de prendas- dije buscando en el placard. Pronto encontré una remera mangas largas y un pantalón para él. Le di también un suéter, porque la temperatura estaba bajando notablemente. Y, por supuesto, unos boxers. Tiré todo eso en mi cama, y rápidamente saqué algo de ropa para mi- Bien...- le dije entonces- ... no se si prefieres ir al cuarto de baño a cambiarte o voy yo..

-No te preocupes, Potter- terció él dejando su pecho al descubierto. Tenía unos pantalones hardcore tan caídos en las caderas que se le veía la ropa interior.

-Bien- asentí desviando la mirada. Una sensación extraña me tembló dentro. Me quité la camisa y el pantalón estando de espaldas a él. Pero tuve que volverme a la cama para buscar mi ropa interior. Y no pude evitar que mi mirada se desviase, clavándose en el cuerpo desnudo de mi compañero de viaje que, también de espaldas a mi (y no creería yo que estaba de esa forma por una decisión conciente, pues parecía no importarle si yo lo veía sin ropas o no), terminaba de despojarse de sus boxers.

Me volteé al instante, sintiendo mis mejillas acaloradas, y me desnudé yo también, para ponerme entonces urgentemente mi ropa interior y unos pantalones.

-Oye, Potter- me llamó, a lo que yo me volteé hacia él. Estaba aún de espaldas a mi prendiéndose los jeans, los cuales a mi parecer le marcaban notablemente la retaguardia- Lucius me dijo que no debíamos perder mucho tiempo para partir.

-Si, lo se- advertí terminando de subir el cierre de la campera, mientras mis ojos observaban su torso desnudo, aquellas hendiduras a cada lado de su pelvis marcando el camino a lo insospechable- Mira, no se que planes tienes, pero creo que lo mejor sería salir mañana apenas amanezca.

-Si, me parece bien- asintió Nott completando su vestimenta.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- ofrecí caminando hasta la puerta.

-Café, si tienes, Potter- pidió él siguiéndome.

Unos segundos después estábamos los dos a la mesa tomando un café, algo de jamón y tostadas.

-Nott ¿cómo haremos el viaje?

-Mira, yo estaba pensando cuando venía hacia aquí, pero hice un trayecto por si salíamos más tarde, así que ahora digamos que no servirán de nada- se explicó- Pero creería que podríamos hacer un solo viaje. Si salimos a las cinco aproximadamente, llegaríamos a Falkirk para el mediodía o un poco más tarde.

-No hay que olvidar que somos gente no deseada por el mundo mágico- advertí- Así que en el caso de algún desperfecto creo que deberíamos tener dos puntos donde detenernos por cualquier emergencia. He pensado en Mansfield.

-Y más al norte en Caslisle o Consett, depende que ruta tomemos.

-Excelente- asentí. Cogí entonces una tostada y me la llevé a la boca.

-Ah! ¿Estos son ellos?- preguntó Nott. Lo miré y me percaté de que tenía en su mano el bock de fotografías.

-Así es- admití luego de tragar lo que estaba masticando- ¿Conoces a alguien?

-Algunos- terció él pasando las imágenes- La mayoría iba a Hogwarts en cursos mayores que nosotros.

-No hay muchos Gryffindors.

-Solo una, por lo que veo- dijo Theodore observando la imagen- Granger. Ella era tu amiga ¿no es así?- asentí con la cabeza. Todavía me daba nauseas pensar que pronto sería su fin. Pero Nott soltó una risita- Nuestro señor no te ha tenido compasión- lo miré- Mira, detrás de cada imagen tiene escrito alguno de nuestros nombres. Lucius me explicó eso. Dice que hay algunos que no importa quien destruya. Pero hay otros, los que están escritos, que sin refutar deben hacerlo. Severus Snape quizás se ocupe de unos cuantos, pero...

-¿Snape? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

-Se nos unirá en Falkirk antes del ataque- explicó como si nada- Mi padre parece que también va. No se sabe si él o Jugson. Quizás vengan los dos. Y se estaba pensando en otro que se nos una por si estamos de bajas defensas.

-¿Por qué Lucius no me dijo eso?

-Se le habrá olvidado- admitió él encogiéndose de hombros- O quizás no quería que lo sepamos. A mi me lo contó mi padre.

Sí. Se siente horrible saber que todos tienen a sus "papitos" para que les adviertan de las cosas que sucederán.

-¿Quién será la persona que vendrá luego? ¿El sustituto?

-No lo se- Nott se recostó hacia atrás en la silla- Parkinson estaba queriendo el puesto, pero... tu sabes, es mujer. En fin...- dejó la taza sobre la mesa- ... como te decía, Lord Voldemort estableció nuestros nombres detrás de algunas fotos. Y se que no te gustará, pero...- lanzó la imagen de Hermione boca abajo hacia mi. Las letras escritas en la parte superior deletreaban mi nombre- ... nuestro Señor quiere que seas el que se encargue de ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Solo quiero decir que la obsesión (o suprema atracción física) de Harry por Nott se debe a una circunstancia psicológica: acababa de encontrarse con Draco pero algo dentro suyo lo dejó escapar (en este caso el orgullo); y la mente busca al instante un refugio (o diría el corazón?). Nott (según lo defino) es atractivo, sin duda, pero si Harry tuviese una relación más estable con Draco no lo miraría como si él lo atrayese en ningún sentido (quizás podría si advertir su buen aspecto físico pero no una atracción en la dosis que tuvo). Si no se percataron de esto mientras leían... pues perdón por hacerlos perder tiempo y confundirlos aun más con mis explicaciones jeje**

**LOS QUIERO!**

**PD: Dejen r/r please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Saludos a ustedes, mis adorados lectores. Se que estoy en falta por haber tardado siglos en publicar este capítulo pero... bueno, la verdad es que me fui 15 dias de vacaciones, y allí escribí un poco, pero como no tenía mi computadora me era imposible inspirarme (si, me inspira sentarme frente a mi computadora, que extraño ¿no?), y luego volví y me puse a pasar en limpio lo escrito (que no era mucho) y a continuar con este capi. La verdad, me costó bastante más que todos los otros, pero en mi opinión valió la pena. **

**Y antes que nada, me gustaría responderles a ustedes. Bueno, solo los r/r del capi 4 jeje Se que no es común que lo haga pero lo voy a hacer en adelante ya que se 8creo en realidad) que ustedes lo esperan:**

**Haruko FLCL: Gracias! No sabes lo contenta que me pone que te guste. Me impresionó lo que dices de que te salteas los lemmon ¿cómo lo haces? A mi me es imposible! Jajaja**

**As Black: Que suerte que te encanto :D**

**Danybel: Gracias niña! Si, a mi también me tienta Nott (por qué crees que lo inventé así jajajaja) Y lo que hará Harry con Hermione... tú que crees? Kisses!**

**Cerdo Volador: Gracias! Mira, se que a muchos les duele el deber de Harry con respecto a Herm, pero es obvio jeje Voldemort es cruel no? No soy yo la cruel, es él! Bueno, con respecto a tus preguntas, pues las respuestas estarán a medida que pase el tiempo, así que sigue leyendo :D y grax otra vez!**

**Vampirahorchatera: Grax! Jajaja a ti te gusta Snape por lo que veo no? Pues aquí aparece "el profe" y próximamente tendrá más presencia en la historia (muy pronto). Espero que te guste este capi y que lo leas luego de que me haya tardado tanto tiempo en publicarlo xD**

**Paddly: Gracias gacias gracias! Nunca antes me habían hecho un r/r tan largo jejeje (bueno, una vez Danibel lo hizo, creo xD), pero me hiciste descubrir cosas de mi fic que ni yo sabía xD. Lees entre líneas y eso me gusta :D Disfruta este capi! Besos!**

**Y ahora si que los dejo de molestar.**

**He aquí el capi 5.**

**Disfrútenlo.**

**Draconiger**

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Capítulo 5**

**Viernes 30 de Octubre**

Si alguna vez dije que un Malfoy llevaba a otro Malfoy... pues me equivoqué.

La vida te da posibilidades, caminos fáciles y difíciles, formas absurdas de quitarte los problemas, lo que verdaderamente podría llegar a preocuparte, de la cabeza. La vida te lo ofrece. Te lo pone en tus narices. Si es bueno o malo, si debes tomarlo o no... tú eres el encargado de discernirlo.

La vida te da posibilidades... y muchas veces te es imposible negarte a aceptarlas.

El tema de asesinar a Hermione Granger fue un dilema desde un principio. Apenas Theodore Nott me advirtió que el deseo del Señor Oscuro era que yo la aniquilase con mis propias manos, todas las ideas que tenía en mente con aquello de delegar sutilmente la responsabilidad se desmoronó delante de mis narices. Igualmente, mis brazos no cayeron. Debía haber una forma.

Yo no tocaría a Hermione. Estaba decidido.

-Bien, Potter...- Nott llamó mi atención detrás del plato de comida acabado. Entre palabras, las horas habían corrido y ya entrada la noche, le ofrecí que se quedara a cenar. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana haciendo hondear levemente sus rulos, y se volvió a mi- ... la lluvia no se detiene...

-Quédate a dormir- salió de mi garganta como si no lo hubiese pensado (y no lo había hecho), tan directamente que me sorprendí a mi mismo. Theodore alzó las cejas y clavó sus ojos cafés en los míos.

-¿No te molestaría?- preguntó.

-Para nada- respondí poniéndome de pie para juntar las cosas de la mesa- Será mucho mejor para nuestra misión- aclaré- No deberemos encontrarnos ni nada de eso.

-Tienes razón, Potter- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

_Sus labios..._

-Déjame ayudarte- se ofreció tomando de mis manos algunas cosas con las que yo estaba haciendo malabarismos para poder llevar todo junto a la cocina- Debemos empezar a trabajar juntos en todo- terció- Ahora somos equipo, Potter- aclaró dejando las cosas sobre la mesada al igual que yo. Y volvió a mirarme a los ojos- Somos... como hermanos.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco. Aquellas palabras...

_Yo había sido hermano de Draco Malfoy..._

_Draco Malfoy..._

_Maldito idiota..._

-Por supuesto- asentí con una sonrisa dibujándose en mis labios- ... como hermanos.

Acomodamos cada cosa en su lugar y enjuagamos los platos. Y entre eso no pude evitar lanzarle unas miradas a Nott, tratando de que él no lo notase.

Demonios. Algo comenzaba a latirme dentro por Theodore.

Malditos deseos.

Debía serenarme. Theodore no podía ser otra víctima de mi apetito de venganza.

Pero evitar caer ante aquel joven de rizados cabellos enarbolaba el título de "batalla perdida".

-¿Te preocupa quien se nos unirá en Falkirk, Potter?- me preguntó en cuanto llegamos, unos segundos mas tarde, a mi habitación.

-No mucho- respondí- Con tal de que sean buenos... eso es lo único que me basta- Theodore sonrió con una mezcla de picardía y orgullo en los ojos. Me volví entonces al placard para sacar unas colchas. Y habiéndolas bajado ya, caminé hacia la puerta...

-¿Qué harás con eso?- me detuvo Nott. Me volví.

-Iré a dormir al sillón del comedor- respondí con una cordial sonrisa en mis labios, una de esas que ahora raramente me suelen salir. Pero Theodore me miró con el ceño fruncido. Tiró la remera que se había terminado de quitar en la cama y llevó la mano al bolsillo del jean.

-Maldición, deja eso- bufó apuntando con la varita a las colchas, haciendo que estas vuelvan a su lugar- Ven y duerme aquí. Es tu cama ¿no? Además, necesitarás estar bien mañana.

-No te preocupes, duerme tú aquí. Eres mi huésped, no quiero que duermas allá...

-No lo haré- afirmó sonriéndome- Podemos dormir los dos aquí, la cama es suficientemente grande- alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros. Una serie de pensamientos armaron un torbellino en mi turbada cabeza al instante. Entonces él sonrió aún más y alegó- No tendrás miedo a que te haga algo ¿no, Potter?

En dos segundos mi mirada se filtró por cada milímetro de piel de aquel muchacho que se encontraba de pie junto a mi cama, sus jóvenes pectorales, la clavícula lista para morder, los abdominales suavemente marcados, las hendiduras a cada lado de su pelvis... no quise bajar más...

_Mas miedo tengo de lo que yo podría llegar a hacerte..._

-Para nada- reí quitándome la ropa. Y en menos de tres minutos ambos estábamos acostados en la cama. Theodore apagó la luz con la varita y su silueta quedó apenas marcada por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana- Cúbrete. Le dije estirando las colchas con las que yo ya estaba cubierto sobre su pecho.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras sus manos aferraban la tela...

-Gracias- susurró. Pero no dejó de mirarme. Su vista viajó desde mis ojos hasta mi boca y volvió a subir, mientras la lengua humedeció suavemente los carnosos labios. Sentí una languidez azotarme. Y unas ganas tremendas de acercarme y deborar aquellos jugosos belfos- Buenas noches, Potter- dijo entonces aún sin separar los ojos de mi.

-Buenas noches... Nott- balbuceé sintiendo mi cuerpo levemente adormecido. Pero entonces Theodore se volteó a darme la espalda. Y fue lo único que ayudó e que mis ideas de acometerlo comenzaran a disiparse lentamente.

Cerré los ojos e intenté no pensar en nada.

_No lo hacía por Malfoy. Sino por Thodore Nott._

No sentí que había dormido lo suficiente cuando alguien me sacudió suavemente para que despertase. La noche no me había tratado muy bien: había soñado nuevamente con Malfoy. Pero ésta vez no estaba Zabini... Esta vez era Nott quien se encontraba a su lado. Y ambos me llamaban, mientras sus cuerpos semidesnudos esperaban por mi. Y yo debía elegir entre uno de ellos. Hubiese ido con Malfoy, pero mis pies no me respondían, y el suelo me arrastraba hacia Nott. Desperté incontables cantidades de veces por la noche con algo de dolor de cabeza, y el encontrar a la misma persona que había protagonizado mi sueño durmiendo a mi lado, en mi cama, hizo que se me revolvieran las entrañas. Si tan solo pudiera...

-Es hora, Potter- dijo la voz de Nott cuando mis ojos aun estaban cerrados. Los abrí y me senté en la cama- Oye, tengo un problema- dijo entonces.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mira, supuestamente iba a volver a casa anoche para juntar algunas prendas para cambiarme, pero...

-No te preocupes- afirmé poniéndome de pie- Yo te llevaré algunas mías.

-Gracias.

Partimos en menos de quince minutos y a la media hora de ello ya estábamos en camino dentro del tren.

Desayunamos allí en silencio. Aun aquella mirada que Nott me había dirigido a la noche se reflejaba en mis pupilas. La realidad era cruda. Seguramente Draco estaría con Zabini...

Yo ya había consumido mi venganza.

Pero quizás eso no bastaba.

¿Quién decía que Malfoy solo estaría con Blaise?

Maldición.

-Theodore- lo llamé. Él separó la mirada del cristal y sus ojos cafés se clavaron en los míos- ... tú... ¿me harías un favor?

-El que sea- respondió alzando las cejas. Volví la vista al vidrio y observe el nublado día por unos cortos segundos.

-¿Habría alguna forma...- me volví a él-... de que matases a Hermione por mi?

La mirada de Nott permaneció sobre la mía por un corto rato, observándome con una mueca de sorpresa. Entonces suspiró...

-Mira, Harry, no creo que nuestro Lord quiera...

-Theodore...- musité clavando mis esmeraldas en sus ojos- ... No puedo matar a Hermione. Lo estuve pensando y... es que simplemente no podría, a pesar de que ella fuese Auror... ella no eligió que yo fuese Mortífago, fue decisión mía y ella no debería pagar por eso.

-Te entiendo- aceptó él- Pero nuestro Señor...

-Haría lo que fuera- susurré. No parecía una súplica; sino mas bien una proposición. Nott detuvo sus ojos en los míos- Lo que quieras.

Y entonces, una sonrisa se escurrió por los labios de Theodore. Se puso de pie y desplomó su cuerpo a mi lado, sin separar su mirada de la mía.

-Es una oferta tentadora, Potter- masculló con aquella sonrisa aun adornándole los hermosos labios- Pero no- sentí mi cuerpo caer en un precipicio- No por mi, yo lo hubiese aceptado. Sino por ti... no quiero que tengas una mala reputación ante nuestro Lord, y menos por culpa mía. Lo siento.

-No importa- mascullé bajando la mirada.

-Vamos, estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo- alentó palmeándome el hombro.

No le respondí.

El resto del viaje solo intercambiemos unas pocas palabras, a pesar de tener que cambiar de transporte. Y así llegamos a nuestro objetivo, Falkirk, sin ningún problema. Nuestras vestimentas de chicos normales no dieron sospecha a nadie, y por ser jóvenes, el Ministerio de la Magia no sospechaba aun de nosotros.

Apenas llegamos fuimos a un bar de comida rápida a llenar nuestros estómagos, y allí la tensión entre nosotros comenzó a cortarse. En fin, no es nada bueno mantener distancia de tu camarada de batalla. Y menos con Nott, quien parecía ser un ángel entre todos los Mortífagos.

Pues sí. A mi parecer, la única característica que parecía calificar a Theodore Nott como tal era el hecho de tener sangre fría a la hora de asesinar. Pues con lo demás, parecía ser un joven demasiado atento y despreocupado. No había jamás tensión en su rostro. Y siempre observaba el bien ajeno.

Por lo menos, conmigo era así.

-¿Sabes donde se reunirán, Nott?- pregunté una vez en el hotel, tirándome en la cama de dos plazas. Queríamos estar en uno bastante alejado de la ciudad, y a este que habíamos conseguido solo le quedaban habitaciones matrimoniales, cosa que no nos importó demasiado.

-Se ha averiguado- informó él sentándose frente a una pequeña mesita redonda que había en la habitación- ¿Has visto aquella casa que parece caerse a pedazos en la cima de la colina?- asentí con la cabeza- Allí.

-¿No te hace acordar a la Casa de los Gritos?

-Un poco- rió Nott asintiendo con la cabeza- Son buenos, nadie sospecharía de que estuvieran reunidos allí. Y seguro se aparecerán.

-Como lo haremos nosotros.

Theodore se volvió a mi. La voz aun me salía débil. El solo tener que aniquilar a Hermione. Y el hecho de que él se hubiera negado. Le había ofrecido todo. Hasta a mi mismo si él lo quería.

Aunque quizás yo necesitaba de aquella respuesta positiva no por simple solidaridad.

Mi cabeza comenzó a rodar.

Hubiera sido matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pero no. Theodore no podía ser una nueva presa. Nuestra relación parecía ser de buenos amigos.

-¿Por qué no te pegas un baño, Harry?- terció acercándose a mi- Luces tenso.

Asentí con la cabeza y me puse de pie. Entré al cuarto contiguo y me desnudé con lentitud. Por mi cabeza pasaban millones de cosas al mismo tiempo...

_Hermione... _

_Theodore... _

_Draco... _

_Blaise... _

_Lucius..._

Me metí bajo el chorro de agua y cerré los ojos. Maldición, estaba tan confundido.

¿Es que acaso un Mortífago puede estar confundido?

Habiendo pasado ya unos cuantos minutos, cerré el grifo y sacudí un poco mi cabello. Cogí la toalla y me sequé el cuerpo, y finalmente la até a mis caderas.

Dormir. Necesitaba unas horas de sueño, sino moriría.

-Oye, Potter...- me llamó Nott en cuanto salí. Me volví hacia él. Estaba acostado en la cama y simplemente llevaba unos boxers blancos puestos. _Dormir... necesitaba dormir cuanto antes... _-... he estado pensando aquello de Granger- se puso de pie entonces.

-¿Qué... que pensabas?- dije aun sin creer que podía haber una segunda oportunidad.

-Mira...- explicó acercándose a mi- ... si hacemos un buen plan podremos lograr que el asesinato de Granger por mi parte fuese un... accidente.

-¿Co... cómo haremos eso?- no quise que se produzca esa separación, pero me era inevitable.

-Quizás... si tu te batieses a duelo con ella, y llegaras a un punto en el que parezcas ser el vencido y no el vencedor... yo podría quitártela de encima.

-En ese caso- aclaré- yo sería tu cómplice en su muerte.

-Pero no la matarías tú- susurró Nott, cuyo cuerpo estaba a unos veinte centímetros del mío- Y eso es lo que quieres ¿no, Potter?

-Pues si- respondí dando media vuelta, para alejarme del muchacho.

-Granger morirá de todas formas, Harry- terció él siguiéndome- Yo solo intento hacerte las cosas más fáciles.

Lo miré a los ojos. Sí, él estaba tratando de facilitarme las cosas. Nada más.

-De acuerdo- respondí- Haremos eso- mi cuerpo se dirigió a la ventana y mis esmeraldas miraron a través del cristal.

_Si tan solo no fueras tú, Nott... Si tan solo fueras él..._

-Demonios!- salió de mi garganta sin que yo haya querido.

-¿Qué ocurre, Potter?- preguntó en un susurro Theodore. No me volteé, pero sentí sus pasos caminar hacia mi.

-Nada- respondí. Intentaba quitármelo de la cabeza, eso era todo. Quitármelo a aquel maldito rubio de ojos grises.

Sentí piel en contacto con la mía. Y un ardor en las mejillas al notar que Nott me había rodeado con sus brazos por la espalda, y apoyado su mentón sobre mi hombro.

-¿En quién piensas, Harry?- me susurró al oído. Una corriente eléctrica azotó repentinamente mi cuerpo.

-E... en...

-¿En Malfoy?

Me volteé hacia él al instante. Era imposible ¿Cómo podía...?

-Siento intimidarte- dijo negando con la cabeza- Pero es que... simplemente estoy preocupado por ti.

-¿Cómo... como crees...?- comencé, aunque las palabras de ahogaron en el camino.

-Los vi aquella vez, en la fiesta.- contó el muchacho de rizos. Nuestros cuerpos habían perdido contacto, pero estando frente a frente, aun entre nosotros había una muy corta distancia- Bueno, todo el mundo los vio- sonrió y se encogió inocentemente de hombros.

-Pero eso no da pie para pensar que yo me preocupase ahora por él- objeté- Draco me dijo que los Mortífagos...

-¿Draco?

Desvié la mirada y salí de allí, del contacto con aquel muchacho que de repente se inmiscuía en mi vida. Pasé los dedos por la hebras de mi cabello y lancé un bufido.

-Lo siento, Harry, no quise...

-No lo sientas, Nott- le recriminé para luego darle la espalda- Solo cierra la boca y déjame en paz.

-Blaise me contó- dijo secamente. Me volví.

-¿Blaise?- susurré incrédulo.

-Me contó acerca de lo que Draco Malfoy había hecho contigo- se explicó acercándose a mi- Me contó de lo de aquel día. Como lo prefirió a él antes de a ti- lo miraba a los ojos. Era como si sus palabras me tuviesen enredado, como si me estuviese tendiendo una trampa invisible, la cual yo sabía que existía pero me negaba reconocerla- Y dijo que a Draco no le importó que te marchases- desvié la mirada- Harry, eres un Mortífago- dijo Nott tomándome de los hombros- No debes estar atado a nadie- susurró mirándome a los ojos- No debes preocuparte por nadie... por nada...

-Quizás esto sea diferente, Theodore- dije con el pecho comprimido. Aun las palabras que había dicho estaban hiriéndome, y lo sabía.

-Deja de pensar en Malfoy- musitó pasando los dedos por mis cabellos- Demuéstrale que tú tampoco lo necesitas.

-¿Cómo...?

-Quiero ayudarte, Potter...- sus labios buscaron lentamente los míos y comenzó a besarme. Yo no sabía. No sabía por qué lo hacía. Por qué lo correspondía. Quizás era porque creía que Theodore Nott tuviese razón. Debía demostrarle a Malfoy que no lo necesitaba.

O quizás era porque había tenido ansias de él desde que lo había visto.

Lo aferré la nuca y acaricié con la punta de mis dedos su cabellos, sintiendo cómo sus labios dominaban los míos, como su lengua guerreaba de una manera indiscutiblemente sensual.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi desnuda espalda, recorriéndola lentamente, y sus belfos viajaron hasta mi cuello, comenzando a atacarlo entre besos y suaves succiones.

-Theodore...- gemí hundiendo mis dedos entre la mata de rulos. Sus brazos se ciñeron aún más a mi cuerpo, presionándolo contra el de él, logrando que nuestras pelvis se rozasen ante cada movimiento.

Y entonces me llevó. Me guió como si yo fuese la serpiente y él el encantador, dominándome bajo sus brazos, sus caricias, sus labios...

-Acuéstate, Harry...- me susurró al oído, acariciando el lóbulo con la cálida lengua. Fue ahí cuando me percaté que me había llevado hasta los pies de la cama. Me senté sobre ella y mi cuerpo se desplomó hundiéndose en las suaves sábanas. Ambos nos miramos con una truhana sonrisa en los labios y la lujuria brillándonos en los ojos.

-Ayúdame a olvidarlo, Nott...- susurré en cuanto él se subía al lecho por el lado del espaldar, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos quedasen invertidos.

-Lo intentaré, Potter...- exhaló antes de volver a besar mis labios.

Nott escabulló su rostro una vez más en mi cuello. Bajó entonces un poco la cabeza y recorrió con la húmeda y caliente lengua mi pescuezo desde debajo de la oreja derecha hasta mi clavícula, la cual mordió juguetonamente. Un gemido fue ahogado en mi garganta y él pareció disfrutarlo, pues volvió a repetirlo desde la izquierda.

Y continuó bajando...

Codos y rodillas se clavaban en el colchón con el solo objetivo de mantener el equilibrio de Theodore. Recorrió mi pecho, humedeciéndolo, mientras sus dedos se hundían en mi abdomen y continuaban bajando hacia mi pubis.

-Ah...- había succionado con fuerza mi pezón en cuanto su mano se detuvo presionando mi erguido miembro.

Sus labios bajaron, atormentadores, mordiendo mi abdomen, haciendo que mi columna de curvara cada vez mas. Mis ojos veían su vientre contraído sobre ellos, tentadores abdominales que mi lengua deseaba saborear... pero entonces se toparon con algo aún más delicioso.

Nott quitó la toalla que a penas envolvía mis caderas...

Enganché mis pulgares en el elástico de sus boxers...

-Theodore...- gemí sintiendo sus labios sobre mi miembro. Las manos me temblaban, pero igual logré desvestir también el suyo y di un brusco lenguetazo para llamar su atención.

-P-Potter...- asintió él recorriendo la extensión de mi miembro al tiempo que sus caderas bajaban un poco mas para darme mayor facilidad.

Tomé el erguido trozo de carne y succioné la punta. Abajo, Nott ya había hecho eso, y ahora acompañaba sus bocanadas con unos enloquecedores movimientos de sus fuertes dedos.

-Si... AH!... si.. gue!- lo cogí de las nalgas y abrí la boca, haciendo que el miembro de mi camarada entrase todo lo posible. La sangre me latía en las mejillas. Ambos succionábamos a un mismo ritmo y eso lo volvía enteramente enloquecedor.

_Enloquecedor..._

Theodore se desplomó a mi lado mirando el techo, con la respiración agitada saliendo aun de su garganta...

-Suficiente, Potter...- jadeó. No entendí por qué lo había dicho, ya que a pesar de que las sutiles gotas de transpiración hacían brillar partes de su rostro, aún no había llegado al orgasmo. Entonces habló- Yo soy... quien debe hacerlo...- y sus dedos se enredaron en los míos, cogiéndome suavemente la mano- Debo... hacerte olvidar...

Sonreí. Si Lord Voldemort lo hubiese oído hubiera dicho que era una ofensa para los Mortífagos.

Mi mano libre viajó y se ubicó sobre la que estaba enredada a la mía y la tomó. Y lentamente, llevé la de Nott hasta mi palpitante miembro, haciendo que sus dedos lo rodeasen una vez más...

-Sigue...- le pedí. Y para suerte mía, él no se hizo rogar demasiado- Ah!...- hundí los dedos en las sábanas y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Las acometidas de Theodore eran más apresuradas. La sangre me latía en las mejillas. Mis caderas se movían para seguirle el ritmo.

Entonces entreabrí los ojos y vi que la mano libre del muchacho rodeaba firmemente su miembro y hacía los mismos movimientos que sus labios hacían sobre el mío.

Nott se detuvo por una milésima de segundo en cuanto yo, volteándome levemente, tanteé con mis dedos sobre los suyos y los separé de allí.

-No lo... hagas...- jadeó.

-Q-Quiero... ha... hacerlo...

Separé los labios y comencé una vez más aquel ritual de placer desmesurado, imitando el ritmo de mi camarada, escuchando sus gemidos coreando los míos.

Lo miré por el rabillo. Él me observaba a mi. Sus mejillas hervían tanto como las mías. Con el rostro deformado por el placer, me dirigió una sonrisa.

-C-Cuando... lo... AH!... hacías c... con... Mal... nhh!... foy... prefe... rías ser el... Ah, Potter!... vic... victimario o... o la... víctima...

-Las... las dos... ah!... las...

-Pero tu... Dios, Harry!... tu mejor... v... vez...

En mis entrecerrados ojos se marcó la viva imagen que había visto tiempo atrás, en mi casa, junto al sillón, frente al espejo...

-Victimario...- jadeé hundiendo los dedos en las caderas de mi afrodisíaco camarada.

Al instante Theodore Nott se enderezó y se lanzó sobre mi, esta vez quedando ambos a la misma dirección, y besó mis labios con ansias, hundiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca, haciéndola viajar internamente con apetito.

-Victimario...- repitió mirándome a los ojos. Se agachó y volvió a recorrer mi cuello con la ardiente lengua hasta llegar a mi oído, y entonces susurró- Lo serás hoy también entonces, Potter...

Sus manos aferraron mis hombros y se volteó hacia un costado haciendo que yo quedase sobre él. Volví a besarlo una vez más, pues sus labios eran el dulce para mi en el juego que habíamos comenzado. Siempre los había deseado. Y me enderecé.

Él me miró a los ojos y una sonrisa de lujuria cruzó su rostro. Clavó sus pies en mis hombros mientras su mano aferraba el húmedo miembro. Me mordí el labio inferior. Mi cabeza estaba por explotar. Necesitaba aquella presión. Aquella penetración.

Metí los dedos en la boca de Nott y entrecerré los ojos de placer cuando él los lamió lentamente, humedeciéndolos lo más posible, dejándolos empapados de brillante saliva.

-Ha-Harry...- gimió en cuando comencé a introducirlos en su estrecho orificio.

Me excité con solo pensar que sería mío en unos segundos...

-AH, POTTER!- tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se llenaron de cristalinas lágrimas, mientras que en sus labios una sonrisa de satisfacción se filtraba entre el profundo gemido.

Me mordí los labios ejerciendo aquella presión que me martirizaba, hundiendo los dedos en las piernas de Theodore. Era excitante. Estrecho. Enloquecedoramente húmedo...

-Ah!... Nott... maldición...

-Vamos... nhh!... P-Potter...

Tiró la cabeza hacia un costado, retorciéndose de placer. Mi lengua recorrió mis temblorosos labios al tiempo que mis caderas marcaban un ritmo cada vez más ligero y profundo.

-Demonios!.. Harry...

-Nhh!... Nott... me... ah!...

Di una potente arremetida, notando el corazón latirme en la garganta, sintiendo cada bombeo de hirviente sangre recorrerme. Estaba cerca. Solo un poco... más fuerte...

-DIOS, DETENTE!

-Lo... lo siento...

-No!- gritó Nott mordiéndose fuertemente los labios- No me... escuches...

-Si... sigo?

-Mas!... AH!... mas... fuerte!...

-No... mhh... ya no... maldición!.. ya...

-Potter... AH!... Potter... no... DEMONIOS, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!

Clavó los dedos de su mano libre en las sábanas y su cuerpo se estremeció bajo el mío. Y la contracción de músculos hizo que de mi garganta salga el mayor grito de placer.

Hundí mis manos en el colchón y moví mis caderas al tiempo que tenía el maldito orgasmo. Temblaba. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso y mi sangre parecía querer explotar dentro de mis venas.

Todo se detuvo.

Solo se oía la agitada respiración de ambos.

Me enderecé. Jadeante. Y las piernas de Nott se desengancharon de mi cuerpo y cayeron como dos pesos sobre las suaves sábanas. Me miró y sonrió. Sin responder a aquello, me desplomé a su lado y cerré los ojos, deseando que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño.

_Solo un mal sueño..._

Abrí los ojos haciendo una fuerte inspiración, como cuando te despiertas por un potente ruido o por una pesadilla, y los clavé en el techo tornado en amarillo naranja por los rayos de sol del atardecer que entraban por la abierta ventana. Me di cuenta de que había quedado dormido y un leve dolor de cabeza me avisó que habían transcurrido varias horas.

Entonces, mi vista viajó hacia un costado, deteniéndose en el muchacho de rizados cabellos que dormía desnudo junto a mi. Mis manos se aferraron a las sábanas que parcialmente nos cubrían mientras las esmeraldas comenzaban a brillar por la angustia. Y ahogándolo todo en una profunda inspiración, volví a clavar mis ojos en el cielorraso.

No lo había olvidado, a pesar de todo.

_No lo había olvidado._

Una lágrima se escurrió por mi rabillo...

-¿Dónde estarás ahora, maldición?

Me puse de pie y miré por la ventana. El sol terminaba de ocultarse en el horizonte. Al este se veían una serie de nubes oscuras. Más allá, sobre la colina, nuestro objetivo marcaba en ella terroríficas sombras.

No faltaba mucho para el final.

Fui lentamente hasta mi mochila. Saqué de ella un paquete de aspirinas y cogí una. Fui hasta la mesita y serví un poco de agua de la jarra en un vaso de vidrio. Metí la aspirina en la boca y luego mis labios sintieron la humedad y frescura del líquido transparente.

Mi día estaba hecho trizas antes del propio final.

Theodore Nott. Otro más. Otra víctima. Pero con él no era como lo fue con Lucius. No. Con él sentía un maldito pesar en el pecho. Un pesar que me impedía mirarlo. Pero él no tenía la culpa.

_No la tenía._

Fui al baño y me pegué otra ducha, tratando de sacarme aquello que parecía degradarme cada vez más, y que no era más que mi propia forma de ser.

Salí. En una esquina, un espejo hacía un plagio de cada escena que había ocurrido. Surcando hacia él con mi cuerpo desnudo el denso aire de la oscura habitación, miré mi reflejo y me estremecí. Había en mi rostro apenas iluminado por los últimos rastros de sol una mueca de tristeza y desesperación. Pero además de eso, había en él algo más. Una imagen diferente. Bajé la vista y vi la marca en mi brazo izquierdo. Si. Me sentía un asesino de ilusiones. Me sentía más Mortífago.

Había terminado por ser aquello que más odié en mi vida.

-Theodore- lo llamé volviéndome hacia él- Theodore, despierta- dije aun más fuerte caminando hacia la cama. El muchacho dio media vuelta y entreabrió los ojos- Debemos vestirnos.

Sin decir nada se sentó en la cama como si fuese una enorme marioneta y quedó por unos segundos, mientras yo comenzaba a vestirme, con la mirada clavada en la nada. Luego fue hacia un costado y se puso de pie, cogió una toalla y caminó hacia en baño, quedando allí encerrado por varios minutos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me volví a él. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, cruzado de brazos, con los boxers que yo le había prestado para el viaje y unos jeans oscuros que yo solía usar. Me dio la impresión de que había quitado algo de mi ser de la misma forma en que usaba mis prendas.

-Algo nervioso- respondí fríamente. Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada, pero no podía evitar comportarme de aquella manera.

No hay peor pecado del que, a pesar de que en el momento fue delicioso, luego de cometerlo, te arrepientes.

-¿Por qué deberías estarlo?- inquirió caminando hacia mi- Acepté tu oferta ¿lo olvidaste?

-¿Oferta? ¿De qué hablas?

-De asesinar a Hermione si te revolcabas conmigo- admitió él encogiéndose de hombros. Una sonrisa nada tierna distorsionaba su rostro. Lo había dicho con desdén. No parecía él. No parecía Theodore Nott.

-Dijiste que ibas a asesinarla por tu propia cuenta, a cambio de nada- objeté sin subir la voz. No entendía. Estaba confundido- Lo que hicimos lo hiciste... por mi.

-¿Por ti?- preguntó Nott y una carcajada salió de su ahora áspera garganta- Por favor, Potter, pareces una de esas jovencitas que lloran por sus amores perdidos.

Lo miraba a los ojos con terror. La mandíbula se movía pero no podía hacer salir de mi garganta palabra alguna ¿Quién demonios era aquel muchacho? Di media vuelta y hundí los dedos en mis cabellos, sin entenderlo. Deseaba tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo, decirle a aquel demonio que lo poseía ahora que salga de su cuerpo y vuelva a ser el divino ser que era.

-¿Qué hay de Malfoy? ¿Qué sabes en verdad?

-Lo que te dije fue la verdad- explicó- Zabini me lo contó. Olvidé decirte que somos amigos inseparables- mi rostro se encrespó de ira y terror.

-¿Qué tú eres...?

-En serio- afirmó volviéndose a mi- lamento que el rubio prefiera revolcarse con otro antes que contigo. Aunque quizás sea porque Blaise está más... capacitado que tú. Lo digo por experiencia propia.

El cuerpo de Nott trastabilló con la cara dada vuelta. Se volvió a mi y me miró mientras se secaba el hilo de sangre que caía de su labio.

-Jamás lo hubiera creído, Theodore- dije con el puño aún apretado- Confié en ti.

-¡Confiaste en un Mortífago, Potter!- exclamó socarronamente con aquella asquerosa sonrisa todavía en su hermoso rostro- Eres un idiota.

-Pensé que podíamos ser buenos amigos.

-_Pensé que podíamos ser buenos amigos_- me imitó irónicamente- ¿Amigos? ¿Amigos como tú y ese Weasley? ¡Mira como terminaron! Él es auror y tú un maldito Mortífago- se acercó a mi y me tomó del rostro con una mano- Los amigos no existen, Potter. Entre mi maldad, que tuve que ocultar estando contigo, y lo cual admito que fue extremadamente entretenido, te doy un consejo: jamás confíes en un Mortífago. Jamás.

-Te odio, Nott.

-No me interesa, Potter- admitió sonriendo repugnantemente.

Ya no había. No había razón para mirar a ese asqueroso ser a los ojos. Y lo peor... lo peor era que de una forma u otra estábamos unidos. No por el trabajo. Sino por lo que habíamos tenido en aquel maldito hotel.

No le hablé. No le dirigí la palabra pues sentía que hacerlo era denigrar mi persona. No hay forma de expresar el odio que tenía dentro de mi. Era un ardor profundo y maldito, unas ganas de asesinarlo de la forma más cruel, destruirlo, destrozarlo y dejarlo hecho jirones, y beber su asquerosa sangre de murciélago, degustarla, bañarme en ella. Era odio. El odio mas profundo y mordaz que había sentido en mi vida. Un odio seco y frío, helado.

Pero él estaba a mi lado. Caminaba junto a mi en silencio, con una asquerosa sonrisa de superación en su rostro de muchacho, en dirección a la oscura colina.

_Seguía allí._

En un oscuro callejón esperamos a las demás personas que debían unírsenos, habiendo entre nosotros nada más que un silencio desgarradoramente bueno. No pretendía nada más de aquel vil adolescente.

De repente, una voz áspera se escuchó a nuestras espaldas. Levanté la vista y el joven de rulos se volvió, y ambos miramos las dos siluetas que allí aparecieron.

-Nott...- saludó el alto hombre de una palidez sepulcral, cuyo negro cabello caía enmarcando su rígido rostro- ... y el pequeño Potter.

-Ya no soy pequeño, Snape- tercié sin tomar la mano que adelantaba hacia mi. El hombre a su lado, cuyos ojos azules coronados por las oscuras cejas se clavaron apenas llegó en mi ser, sonrió.

-Rabastan Lestrange- se presentó estirando su mano hacia mi, la cual tomé sin dudar un segundo, a pesar de que el apellido me haya dado un leve escozor en la nuca.

-Harry Potter.

-Como que alguien puede no conocerte, muchacho- rió el hombre- A ver. Muéstrame la marca.

-No es el lugar ni el momento adecuado, Rabastan- objetó otra voz que había surgido de la nada. Una voz de mujer. Una fría voz de mujer- Buenas noches, Harry.

-Me llaman por el apellido, señora Lestrange- rebatí mirándola a sus azules y helados ojos. Aun la odiaba.

-Pues tú llámame Bella a mi- sus dedos recorrieron mi rostro, y sus zafiros lo inspeccionaron hábilmente- Has crecido, muchacho...

-Y no para el regodeo de su vista- aclaré sosteniéndole de la muñeca. Ella se zafó y terminó por dirigirme una malévola e fatal mirada- Bien, solo falta uno- dije a los demás, demostrando que la mujer y sus palabras ni me importaron.

-Somos solo nosotros, Potter- terció Snape mirando al aire como si fuese una apestosa y molesta mosca- No se a quien más esperas.

-Él me dijo que vendría alguien más- objeté señalando a Theodore con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Y avisé que solo si era necesario- acotó Nott saliendo de la oscuridad para que los rayos de luna iluminasen sus rizos.

-Entonces somos todos- exhaló Bellatrix tomándose con ansias de las manos- ¿Qué demonios hacemos aquí? Hay personas por matar y sangre caliente por derramar.

-No te apresures...- la detuvo su cuñado cogiéndola suavemente del brazo- ... tenemos un plan y los muchachos deben saberlo.

No tardaron mucho en explicarnos qué debíamos a hacer, planes no tan claros, que no parecían más que tácticas de ataque para un partido de Quidditch. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que las cosas salieran de otra manera, yéndose de nuestras manos o no, haciéndose mas complicadas o terriblemente más sencillas.

Y entonces nuestros cuerpos se esfumaron como fantasmas entre la pesada niebla, haciendo su no tan estelar llegada a la mansión que se caía a pedazos en la cima de la colina.

Cinco personas se hablaban en un oscuro corredor. Cinco Mortífagos avanzábamos hacia ellas.

No se oyeron gritos ni gemidos. Uno a uno los matamos sin que nuestros rostros se estremeciesen, adorando el poder supremo que nos daba ser lo que éramos.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza dimos por terminada nuestra estancia en el oscuro corredor en el que las endemoniadas ratas pasaban corriendo por nuestros pies. Como habíamos sospechado, la reunión aun no había comenzado, lo que no era demasiado bueno por un lado, e indefectiblemente propicio por el otro. Si estaban todos juntos, claro, es obvio que los mataríamos más fácil, pero si su cantidad era irreversiblemente superior a la nuestra, estaríamos en desventaja inmediata, en la que un simple hechizo nos hubiese destrozado. Estando separados, teníamos más lugares por recorrer en busca de víctimas, más tiempo por perder, y nos podían descubrir secretamente y destruirnos por las espalda; pero si individualmente, manteniendo el secreto de nuestra presencia, las aniquilábamos, no había forma de que las próximas se enterasen.

Pero estando en el hall de entrada, en cuanto decidimos separarnos para investigar la mansión, unas voces entraron en nuestros oídos.

-¿Oyeron eso?- preguntó Nott con un bisbiseo.

-La sala- susurró Bellatrix- Parece que ya están allí.

Caminamos en silencio solo para corroborar que estábamos en lo cierto. Y sí. Detrás de la puerta de roble salida de sus goznes se oían las voces de unas veinte personas.

Pude sentir la vos fina de Hermione retumbar en mis oídos.

-Un paso atrás, amigos- pidió la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros parándose frente a la puerta. Y comenzando a ondear la varita lentamente, terminó por agitarla con violencia en el aire- REDUCTO!

La puerta estalló en astillas y casi veinte aurores saltaron de sus lugares.

Fue como que la vida hubiese corrido frente a mis ojos de una manera acelerada y enloquecedora. Es lo que sientes en un ataque. Todo ocurre tan rápido que no tienes tiempo para pensar, y al contrario intentas hacerlo, pues crees que es la única manera de disfrutarlo. Persigues a cada ser que se te cruza y usas tu imaginación de la manera más repugnante, dándole a ellas lo que deseas dar al ser que mas odias en el mundo.

Cada enemigo es víctima. Cada victima un juguete.

Es divertido.

Muy divertido.

-Impedimenta!- gritó Nott a un robusto hombre que iba hacia él y al instante de su garganta salió- Avada Kedavra!

Bellatrix Lestrange parecía domadora de leones, haciendo que los gritos de _Flamen latigum_ que salían de su garganta entre carcajadas abriesen ardientes cortes en el cuerpo de sus víctimas antes de ser torturadas aún más con una serie de terroríficos hechizos.

Snape parecía adorar los cruciatus. Pero la cantidad de personas le impedían realizarlo con todo el gusto que éste le podía proporcionar. Y a pesar de ello, lo hacía, torturando a uno y asesinando al otro al mismo tiempo.

Rabastan Lestrange maniobraba, junto a sus ataques de varita, un viejo y filoso sable que había sacado de un antiguo adorno de la pared con una agilidad atemorizarte. Brazos, manos que aun sostenían varitas y hasta cabezas caían al suelo en un acto de catastrófico crimen, y la sangre impregnaba cada parte de su pálida vestimenta.

Nadie quería reducir su serie de maldiciones a un simple Avada Kedavra, eso se notaba en cada uno de nuestros movimientos, pero cada vez más contrincantes aparecían y nos era imposible pronunciar un conjuro más efectivo.

Nuestros cuerpos se separaron en diferentes direcciones, siguiendo aquellos que debíamos aniquilar por propia decisión de Lord Voldemort. Y ni aún así, teniéndolos dispersados, parecían vencibles.

Salí por la entrada a la mansión que no tenía puertas a un patio ensombrecido por las tinieblas. Los pies se me hundieron en un barro viscoso y resbaladizo y unas suaves gotas de fina llovizna pegaron mi rostro.

Ya habían varias personas allí. Snape luchaba con tres hombres lanzando las carcajadas que jamás le había oído profesar. Y dos más iban a su acecho.

-Locomotor Mortis!- vociferé apuntando a un muchacho que corría hacia mi antiguo profesor, haciendo que sus piernas se juntasen y endureciesen y su cuerpo se desplomase así en el pegajoso lodo- Que te sea leve... Incendio!- su torso se sacudió y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras enteramente se prendía en un fuego impermeable.

-¡Harry!- alcé la mirada hacia la otra persona que iba hacia Snape y que se había vuelto a mi. Ella me miraba con la varita señalando mi pecho y con los ojos empañados en lágrimas- ¿Cómo pudiste...?

-No hay de que hablar, Hermione- objeté apuntándola con fiereza. No dejaría que Nott lo hiciese. No necesitaba nada de él. Ella, finalmente había terminado por ser mi víctima.

-Pero ¿por qué?- gimió. La mano que sostenía su arma temblaba. Unas voces se oyeron a mis espaldas. Me volteé un segundo. Todos los que habían quedado en la casa iban saliendo, lanzando hechizos, luchando... muriendo.

-Es demasiado tarde para explicártelo- exclamé bajo la lluvia que se había lanzado con fuerza. Inflé los pulmones para gritarlo por fin...

-¡No lo harás!- vociferó ella mirándome como petrificada, con las lágrimas confundiéndose entre las gotas cristalinas que caían sobre ellas- No puedes hacerlo...- imploró- ... vivimos muchas cosas juntos, pasamos nuestros siete años en Hogwarts, siempre fuimos mejores amigos... por favor, Harry...- su rostro se distorsionaba entre súplicas y un vivo llanto.

-No me pidas por favor... no servirá de nada...

-Harry...

-Lo siento, no es nada personal...

-Harry... por favor...

-Avada Kedabra!

El fino y desgarrador grito me caló los huesos y cerré los ojos al sentirlo. La luz verde se apago y entonces la vi tirada en el asqueroso fango. No había sido las peores de las muertes. Simplemente murió sin saberlo. Sin más dolor que el golpe de la maldición.

Debía meterme aquello en la cabeza.

-Expelliarmus!- mi cuerpo voló por los aires y cayó un poco más allá, rebotando y girando sobre las secas piedras del borde superior de la colina. Alcé la vista y un hombre de cabellos oscuros volvió a apuntarme con la varita, caminando hacia mi con decisión. Antes de que pudiese alcanzar mi varita, que yacía en el suelo un poco más allá, las palabras de éste asomaron mi derrota- Maldito Mortífago!- una patada en mis costillas me hizo doblar en dos. El hombre no me trataba como Harry Potter. Ni me había mencionado. Simplemente era uno más.

Estiré el brazo para tomar mi varita y él me dejo arrastrarme hasta ella, y en cuanto la tomé vociferó...

-Eximen!- rodé por la piedra sintiendo mis labios ensangrentados y mi cuerpo magullado. Clavé las manos en el suelo para ponerme de pié, resbalándome entre el diluvio que caía del cielo, y en cuanto lo miré, otro golpe me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer.

Si. Había caído. Mis manos resbalaban sosteniendo mi cuerpo entero que colgaba desde el precipicio. El hombre me miró y sonrió. Yo solo trataba de trepar, sostenerme, aferrarme a la vida.

-¿Crees que por ser _nuestro Harry_ te perdonaríamos?- su rostro surcado de arrugas era tan cruel como su mirada. Sus pies se acercaban a mis manos. A mis dedos. Lo miraba con furia. Uno de ellos se levantó y pisó mi mano izquierda haciéndome lanzar un grito- Nadie quería atacarte porque todos tienen la asquerosa esperanza de que volverás con nosotros. Pero yo no lo creo. Ya eres de la calaña de este mundo- otra vez estrujó mis dedos- No hay forma de corregirte- su varita se alzó en los aires y apuntó mi empapado rostro, y una luz verde me iluminó.

Respiraba... Aún respiraba... Y estaba colgado del precipicio. Abrí los ojos y vi el cuerpo del hombre desplomado en el suelo, y en su lugar, a un muchacho de mi edad.

-Dame la mano, Potter- dijo pasándome la de él.

-Moriré antes de hacerlo, Malfoy.

Sonrió. Pero no se enderezó. Seguía allí, agachado, estirando su brazo derecho hacia mi.

-Todos están muertos, Potter- avisó- Y todos los Mortífagos estamos vivos. No querrás arruinar aquello ¿no?

-Llama a quien sea para que me tome entonces, Malfoy.

-Dame la mano, Potter.

-No lo haré.

-Dame la mano.

-¿Para que luego alardees de ello?

-¿Por qué no mejor piensas que quiero salvarte?

Aquellas palabras que había susurrado me petrificaron. La helada lluvia caía en mi rostro y no sentí las manos que aferraban salvándome. Miraba a Draco Malfoy a los ojos.

_Como me hubiese gustado ver su alma en aquel momento..._

Alcé la mano y una me aferró con fuerza y tiró. Lo había hecho. Había aceptado a aquel que fue mi verdugo como mi salvador.

De rodillas en el empapado suelo sequé mi rostro y miré mis adoloridos y temblorosos dedos. Draco dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa.

-Espera- le dije poniéndome de pie. Su cuerpo se volvió bajo la lluvia y clavó sus grises ojos en mis esmeraldas. Una socarrona sonrisa se vislumbró en sus labios.

-¿Quieres darme las gracias?- preguntó alzando las cejas.

-No- le respondí caminando hacia él. Belatrix estaba detrás de Malfoy, Snape a su lado, Nott un poco mas allá, junto a Rabastan. No me importaba. No me importaban- Quiero otra cosa- lo tomé del rostro, de aquel rostro que deseaba tocar antes de cualquier otro y uní mis labios a aquellos prohibidos que tanto adoraba. Lo acepté. Acepté por fin que lo adoraba. Que aquel maldito rubio era mi vida.

Entonces él se escapó de mi y rió secándose la boca, alzando sus ojos hacia los míos.

-No sabía que me deseabas, Potter- terció mirándome con aquella sonrisa irónica y tenaz- Siento desilusionarte pero... me gustan las mujeres.

Mis labios temblaron.

La ira incendió mi alma.

La calcinó.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buenaaaaas! Como estan? Desde ya pido disculpas por el extenso retraso, pero parece que la vida me quiere separar de este fic... y yo no le dejo xD. Queridos lectores, agradezco, como siempre, sus reviews. Entiendan que para quien escribe no hay nada mas hermoso que saber qué opinan las personas acerca de su trabajo ) Asi tambien paso a informarles que tengo abiero un foro, que pueden encontrar en mi Profile, al que abrí con el exclusivo objetivo de que puedan poner allí sus preguntas acerca de cualquiera de mis fics, siempre y cuando aclaren de cual se trata xD Pero me encantaría poder responderles por ahí sus dudas, que se que existen, porque me las hacen cuando comentan el capi jeje P Y bueno, sin mas, los dejo con el capítulo 6, que les advierto que no es taaaaan extenso como los otros pero que es mucho más fuerte (y no fuerte en un sentido de sexo... bueno, quizas si xP)**

**Saludos a todos ustedes!**

**Atte: Draconiger**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 6**

**Viernes 30 de Octubre**

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba con todo mi ser.

No había odio mas profundo y desgarrador. Aquel que de solo recordarlo te da náuseas.

Un odio extremo.

Un odio imperdonable.

¿Qué demonios tenia aquel maldito rubio contra mi? ¿Qué demonios tenían todos los asquerosos Mortífagos contra mi? ¡Maldición! Lo odiaba, con mi cuerpo, mente y alma, desde lo más profundo. Superaba mi odio hacia Nott. Mi odio hacia Nott no era nada al lado de este. Lo aborrecía. Demonios, quería destrozarlo en vida y comerme su palpitante corazón. Arruinarlo... así como él había arruinado mi existencia.

¡Era Mortífago por él, maldito hijo de perra, por él!

Aparecí empapado frente a mi casa. Entré y cerré la puerta de un golpe. Corrí hacia el baño, di un puntapié a la abertura de madera. Me tiré contra el lavabo y vomité.

Era demasiado. Demasiado odio para mi. Era asqueroso, profundo, corroía mis entrañas y me enloquecía.

Alcé la vista y vi mis ojos enrojecidos y más malvados que nunca. Había un Mortífago en mi rostro. Un asesino.

Hermione... ¿qué rayos había hecho?

Muerta... ¿En qué me había convertido?

-AHHHGG!- tire abajó la pila de toallas que había sobre el mueble y salí de allí.

Me odiaba. Odiaba a todos. Era demasiado. Demasiado...

Mi mirada quedó clavada en el maldito espejo de la pared. Maldito hacedor de recuerdos. Solo un sillón me separaba de él. Un sillón que quizás aún tenía el aroma de aquel asqueroso ser de ojos grises.

Mis manos temblaban, al igual que mi mandíbula. Estaba empapado. Bañado en un sudor helado. Las venas crepitaban bajo mi piel. Harry Potter me miraba desde el espejo...

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunté caminando hacia él, con las mandíbulas apretadas de rencor- ¿¡QUIEN ERES, MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!- el pecho parecía explotarme- ¿En qué te has convertido? ¿No eras acaso "el niño dorado" de Dumbledore? ¡¿NO ERAS EL ASQUEROSO NIÑO QUE SOBREVIVIÓ!- el Harry del espejo me miraba con los ojos empañados por la ira y la impotencia- ¿Qué se hizo de tus padres, Harry James Potter? ¿Así... así le pagaste lo que hicieron por ti? ¿Así pagaste a tu madre que haya muerto por defenderte? ¡¿LOS HAS CAMBIADO POR UN MALDITO TROZO DE CARNE QUE PUEDA LLEGAR A PENETRARTE!- caí de rodillas al suelo, frente al cristal. Estaba llorando. Lloraba amargamente. Tosía tratando de escupir por la boca mi asquerosa maldad- ¿Por qué, maldición, por qué?- gemí alzando la vista hacia mi reflejo. Mis mejillas estaban enrojecidas, mis ojos empañados, mi rostro cortado al igual que varias partes de mi cuerpo, brillando bajo la roja sangre- ¿Por qué te dejaste llevar, Harry? ¿Por qué caíste en esto?- la palma de mi mano se unió al cristal- Pensaste que sería divertido ¿no? ¿Un bonito juego?- mi puño se cerró- ¡¿PENSASTE QUE POR VENIR AQUÍ ESE ASQUEROSO RUBIO SE FIJARÍA EN TI Y CAMBIASTE TU MALDITA VIDA POR ÉL! ¡¿POR ÉL!- el vidrio se rajó ante el golpe, y de mis dedos cayeron unas gotas carmesí- Fuiste un idiota ¿sabes? Un maldito idiota- mis manos aferraron la tela que cubría mi pecho y lo descubrieron. Tenía varias magulladuras en las costillas por los sucesivos golpes. Pero mis ojos se clavaron en la marca, en la horrenda marca que me nombraba miembro de aquella manada de homicidas- Mira esto...- susurré cogiéndome del brazo, hundiendo mi dedo pulgar en el símbolo- ... te gusta? ¿Te gusta tenerla?- mi mandíbula temblaba del dolor. Yo mismo me estaba hiriendo con la presión- ¿Te enorgullece?- la piel quemada en rojo por la Marca Tenebrosa era rodeada por un blanco morado- ¿Sabes cuantas personas murieron torturadas por eliminarla del mundo? ¿Y aun así luchaste por tenerla en tu maldito brazo, asqueroso cobarde?- el dolor no me parecía suficiente- Hermanos...- gemí- Hermanos de sangre ¿no es así? Por él... ¡POR ÉL, MALDITO IDIOTA, POR ÉL ESTAS ASÍ! ¿Por él lloras, Harry? ¿Qué pasó con tu alma de Gryffindor? Ahora eres una maldita niña que gime por el amor de un maldito pedante!- pegué un salto y pasé los dedos por mi cabello. El brazo aún me palpitaba. Volví la vista al espejo y me encontré. Encontré a un Harry abatido por sus propias decisiones. Por su propia vida- ¡No puedo verte a los ojos ¿sabes!- vociferé apoyando ambas manos en él- ¡ME DAS ASCO! ¡ERES UNA MIERDA! ¡UNA MIERDA!- tomé aire para calmarme, sin lograr mucho- ¿Pero sabes qué? Hay alguien mucho peor que tú. Alguien que es peor y lo disfruta ¡LO DISFRUTA! ¡EL MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA DE MALFOY DISFRUTA FOLLARTE E IRSE, POTTER, ¿LO SABIÁS! ¡¿SABÍAS ESO! ... Claro que lo sabias... pero a ti te gusta ¿no? ¡¡¡TE GUSTA QUE TE JODAN, TE ENCANTA!- el vidrio se quebró esta vez abajo por un puntapié y abrió una rajadura hasta la mitad- Adoras ser el "pobre niño Potter"...- di media vuelta y cogí una de las sillas del comedor y la alcé- ¡Y TAMBIEN ADORAS QUE TE COJAN Y LLORARÁS POR QUE LO HAGAN!- el golpe lo hizo quebrarse en mil pedazos- ¡UNA Y OTRA VEZ!- mas rajaduras- ¡Y OTRA VEZ! ¡OTRA VEZ! ¡Y OTRA VEZ!

La silla cayó al piso de piedras haciendo un ruido seco. El espejo estaba hecho trizas. Los miles cristales esparcidos por el suelo.

Mi cuerpo se desplomó de espaldas en el sillón. La cabeza estaba a punto de explotarme. La sangre me latía en los oídos. Mis ojos ardían como nunca antes.

Lloré. Lloré por horas, como una maldita niña en secundaria. Lloré odiándome y odiando a Malfoy. Lloré sabiendo que la vida de Mortífago era demasiado para mi. Lloré sintiendo que me había arruinado por nada.

_Por nada..._

Mis ojos se abrieron. La cabeza me daba vueltas. El estómago crujía y las heridas me latían. La lluvia pegaba en el cristal de la ventana una vez más. Pero igual, la luz del sol era tapada por las nubes, tornándolo todo de un asqueroso y monótono gris.

La noche había pasado. Todo parecía tan lejano y a la vez tan vivo. Los cuerpos habrían sido hallados ya. Los padres de Hermione estarían llorando por su hija.

_Me odiaba..._

Me enderecé y lo primero que vi fue la madera del marco en el que antes estaba el espejo. Más allá, frente a la puerta, había unas cartas. Los Mortífagos preferimos el correo muggle, el cual no es controlado. Los Mortífagos... sí, soy uno de ellos aunque no quiera. Asesiné a mi mejor amiga. La asesiné.

Me puse de pie y cogí la correspondencia. La primera era la cuenta del agua. El otro sobre era color café, estaba manchado en varias partes y tenía unas leves arrugas, como si se hubiese mojado. Pero el agua no logró su objetivo de borrar la tinta que remarcaba la dura letra de su remitente: Severus Snape.

Oí un ruido en la ventana y me volví. Había una lechuza golpeando el vidrio. Una enorme lechuza parda que llevaba un sobre en la pata.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- le grité golpeando el cristal con la palma de la mano. Sabía que no debía aceptar correspondencia que no fuera por correo muggle. Y sabía también a quien pertenecía esa ave- ¡Fuera!- repetí viendo que continuaba insistiendo, aleteando cerca del vidrio, haciendo constantes y secos ruidos contra él.

Di media vuelta y caminé a la cocina. Abrí la alacena, bajé el pote de café y preparé la cafetera para que se haga mientras me tomaba un baño. Volví al comedor. Y la maldita lechuza estaba todavía allí, golpeando repetitivamente el cristal.

-¿Qué quieres?- grité caminando hacia la ventana- ¿Quieres darme la maldita carta?- pregunté abriéndola- ¡Pues dámela y sal de mi vista!- el ave entró a mi casa y revoloteó solo un poco hasta quedar parada en el respaldar del sillón. Caminé hacia ella y le desaté la carta, sin poder evitar leer el remitente- Bien, ahora vete- no se movió- ¡Vete!- nada- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que la lea delante de tu asqueroso pico? ¿Te dio la orden de que me controles? ¡Pues no quiero leer la maldita carta ¿sabes! ¡Se lo que dirá y no quiero leerla! ¡VETE DE MI VISTA AHORA!- la cogí y me picoteó fuertemente los dedos, dejándomelos más magullados de lo que los tenía, y la tiré fuera, cerrando de un golpe la ventana- ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO VERLO Y NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE ÉL!

Jadeaba. Una vez más.

Hundí mis dedos despeinando aún más mi desparramado cabello.

Di media vuelta, abrí el cajón del modular y tiré dentro la carta de Ron.

Entré a la bañera solo unos minutos después. El agua estaba tibia. Tomé el jabón y comencé a pasármelo lentamente por el cuerpo, mientras mi mente, una vez más, torturaba mi existencia.

Ahora Ron ¿Qué demonios quería? No me interesaba. Había perdido mi mundo uniéndome a los Mortífagos y no volvería a él, a aquel universo, aunque tuviese que morir por evitarlo.

No quería que nadie se inmiscuya en mi vida. Mi vida era una mierda. Una verdadera mierda. Había caído. Muy profundo. Y daba manotazos de ahogado pero nadie, nadie, quería salvarme. Era un complot. Un maldito complot contra mi. Lo sabía. Sabía que todos me querían dentro y a la vez fuera. Pero no. No me ganarían. No podrían...

-Agh...- aún tenía heridas abiertas que me ardían con el contacto del jabón.

_Malfoy..._

_Por qué... _

_Malfoy..._

Siempre estuvo en mi contra. Siempre. Siempre me odió. Siempre. ¿Y entonces por qué demonios...? Si. Era yo. Era mi maldita forma de ser. Siempre me atrajo lo prohibido. Malfoy era mi verdugo, y a la vez mi ángel. Sin él Hogwarts no hubiese sido el mismo. Solo golpearnos. Luchar. Empuñar nuestras varitas como si tuviésemos el valor para asesinarnos. ¿Por qué nunca sospeché que todas mis batallas iban a ser arruinadas por él? ¿Por qué persistentemente luché contra aquel rubio de ojos grises si siempre estuvimos del mismo lado?

Una gota se deslizó por mi mejilla entremezclándose con el agua. Y mis esmeraldas miraban empañadas los azulejos blancos.

-Te odio ¿sabes?- dije poniéndome de pie- Te odio ¡TE ODIO MAS QUE A NADIE EN ESTE ASQUEROSO MUNDO!

Cuando me senté a tomar el café la cabeza aun me latía. Y mi mente no paraba de atormentarme.

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

-Solicito su presencia hoy por la mañana para que reciba su paga- leí en voz alta- Atentamente. Saverus Snape- arrugué la hoja y la tiré al suelo- Maldito idota- no sabía por qué lo decía. Simplemente siempre lo había aborrecido.

Miré el reloj. Las 11:26. Era tarde. Fui a mi habitación, me puse unos boxers negros, un pantalón de jean oscuro y una remera azul de cuello alto, con un dibujo de una serpiente plateada en la espalda, logo que estaba enredado con el nombre de la marca. Aquella serpiente. Era como admitir mi fanatismo de una manera inconsciente.

Llegué al comedor y me tiré encima la chaqueta de cuero. Fui hasta la puerta no sin antes coger el paraguas. Afuera estaba horrible. Llovía a cántaros.

Caminé por el oscuro barrio de calles adoquinadas esquivando charcos de agua y vehículos que deseaban salpicarme, mientras mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar, otro tiempo y espacio. Revolvía recuerdos y los vomitaba haciéndome ver lo cruel que terminaba siendo siempre todo. Si eliges el camino del pecado, éste terminará consumiéndote. Lo había escuchado decir... ¿Me consumiría a mi acaso o lograría sobrevivir?

Subí a un taxi y dije la dirección. Mi voz salió amarga e intimidante. Había cambiado, como mi forma de ser, como mi persona.

En los vidrios las siluetas exteriores se deformaban por los litros de lluvia que los azotaban. Miré al viejo que conducía. Su barba mal afeitada y su aspecto de malviviente hubiese levantado sospechas a cualquiera.

Pero son las personas que más hermosas parecen, las mas cautivadoras, las que terminan siendo el mayor asco de este mundo.

_Nott..._

_Malfoy..._

_Malditos idiotas..._

-Es aquí- avisó el hombre sacándome de mis pensamientos. Le pagué, y bajé, abriendo nuevamente mi paraguas. La calle era angosta, a duras penas había entrado el coche, y no pude evitar meter mis pies en el sucio barro que descansaba junto a la diminuta acera. La lluvia hacía coro en mi sombrilla, un coro lúgubre y melancólico. El taxi se marchó. Golpeé la puerta.

Solo al verlo mi estomago se comprimió hasta parecer una pasa de uva tirada a las brazas. Su asquerosa piel pálida del rostro era enmarcado por dos cortinas de grasiento cabello negro azabache. Más oscuro aún que el azabache. Su boca parecía una línea maldita que cruzaba su rostro, y sus fríos, helados ojos oscuros me miraban con asco. Al igual que yo lo observaba a él.

-Pasa, Potter...- gruñó dando media vuelta. Cerré el paraguas y luego la puerta a mis espaldas, que chirrió levemente. El lugar estaba más frío que afuera, y el olor a humedad impregnó mis fosas nasales.- No te quedes ahí. Sígueme. Y quítate esos zapatos.

Aun negándome a hacerle caso, como cuando era mi profesor de Pociones en el colegio, desaté los cordones de las zapatillas asquerosamente embarradas y me las quite, y caminé tras él sintiendo que me estaba rebajando. Lo odiaba. Sí, a él también.

Entramos en una habitación extraña y húmeda, cuyas paredes parecían forradas de libros añejos y con una capa de polvo encima. No tenía ventanas, y la débil luz entraba por la puerta, casi dejándonos completamente a oscuras.

Snape encendió un candelabro con dos velas que había sobre una mesa desvencijada sin detener la mirada en mi. Recordé, de repente, que lo había visto hace a penas pocas horas. Y aun así todo parecía tan lejano.

En silenció sacó unos cuantos ejemplares de un estante y quito de detrás de ellos una bolsa color barro.

-Bien, aquí tienes- dijo poniéndola sobre la mesa que estaba a su lado. Unos ruidos a metal resonaron suavemente- Unos cuantos Galleons para tu podrido bolsillo de niño huérfano.

-¿Qué le hace hablarme así?- pregunté apretando los puños. Él, simplemente, me miró con una asquerosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Me entretengo haciéndote perder los estribos.

-¿No le bastó con el colegio?- pregunté tratando de que la ira no me sobrellevase. No era el mejor momento para discutir. No conmigo. Estaba a punto de quebrarme en pedazos- Le advierto que ya no es más mi profesor.

-¿Cuánta diferencia crees que hay entre profesor y mentor, Potter?- siseó él acercándose a mi, mirándome con aquellos ojos oscuros enardecidos de una extraña dosis de ansiedad. Lo miré, paralizado. Lucius Malfoy me había hablado...

-Usted no será mi mentor...

-Junto con Malfoy...

-No le haré caso...

-Por orden de nuestro Lord...

-No me importa- bufé dándole la espalda- No me interesa ni usted, ni Voldemort, ni Malfoy, ni nadie...

-¿Ni Malfoy?

La sangre se me heló. Él. Él estaba junto a Draco la noche anterior. Él lo había visto todo. Cada segundo.

-Hablo de Lucius Malfoy.

-Lo se- advirtió Snape con una socarrona sonrisa en los labios- Ya que el señor Draco si le interesa.

-Silencio.

-Quizás demasiado.

-¿Y a usted que le importa?- pregunté mirándolo con ira- No me interesa usted, menos que nadie, y mucho menos lo que diga o deje de decir.

-El pobre niño Potter está triste porque Draco lo hirió ¿no es así?

-Él no me hirió- negué con las mandíbulas apretadas, actuando terriblemente mal un estado de calma.

-Conozco las reglas, Potter- dijo acercándose a mi, y cogiéndome de los hombros me hizo retroceder hasta que mi espalda chocó con una fila de libros de la estantería- Cuantas veces te lo hizo.

Lo miré paralizado.

-¿Qué demonios...?

Snape soltó una carcajada. Una asquerosa carcajada que me rebajó al mínimo. Jamás lo había oído reír. Era repugnante.

-Me gustan las mujeres... eso dijo ¿no es así?- preguntó mirándome. No le respondí. Él me soltó- ¿No te importa que te basuree de ese modo, Potter?

-No.

-Claro... eres un maldito gay en cuya existencia mundana los sentimientos le ganaron al placer- se relamió los labios secos sin ocultar su horrenda sonrisa y me dio la espalda, soltando una risita estúpida- Y por eso te lamentas.

-No soy lo que usted dice- aclaré- Y no me lamento. No por él. Por nadie.

-¿Y entonces qué?- preguntó y volviéndose a mi, me cogió de la mandíbula con una mano- Se te nota en el rostro. Las cosas están más claras que el agua...- hundiendo sus dedos en mis mejillas- ¿Por qué lo besaste?- mis esmeraldas estaban clavadas en sus asquerosos ojos que se regocijaban al verme. No había sido una pregunta, sino una forma de demostrar que él lo sabía todo- Te gusta, te enloquece...- me soltó empujándome hacia atrás como si fuera un trozo de basura y volvió a sonreír, mirándome con sus helados ojos brillantes del placer de hacerme sufrir- ... y a él le gusta que gustes de él. Se aprovecha de eso, como buen Mortífago. Draco es muy inteligente. Excesivamente inteligente- su mano se apoyó sobre mi hombro actuando una falsa lástima- ¿Alguna vez creíste que el que te llame "hermano" significaba que te profesaba algún cariño?

-Cállese.- dije desviando la mirada. Me hacía pensar. Demasiado. Demasiado.

-Todos llamamos alguna vez a nuestro camarada "hermano"... es la forma de advertir que traspasamos el limite de la carne y lo dominamos- no dije nada- Hay cosas que no están escritas en el manual de Mortífagos ¿sabes, Potter?- la sonrisa repugnante en sus labios me corroía las entrañas- Hay cosas que las aprendes por tu propia piel. Hiriéndote. Siendo herido. Solo en ti está entenderlo... o hacer oídos sordos.

-Yo no hice oídos sor...

-¡Tu eres tan estúpido que no te das cuenta!- sus finos dedos pálidos se aferraron a mi brazo izquierdo con fuerza y subieron con violencia la manga de mi remera, desnudándolo- ¡Mira esto, Potter!- vociferó- ¡MIRALO!- bajé la vista a ver la marca tenebrosa encuadrada por las falanges de Snape- Estás de éste lado ¿entiendes? De éste- dijo hundiendo su índice en mi piel- No hay forma de volver. No hay forma de escapar- sus pasos volvían a arrinconarme, su mirada cubierta en llamas de regocijo por mi sufrimiento me perforaban. Hundía sus dedos en mi brazo, presionando de sobremanera la marca, lastimándome. Ahogué un gemido entrecerrando mis ojos- ¿Te duele? ¿Te duele que la presione así o te duele tenerla en tu escuálido brazo de adolescente?- lo miraba con ira, y a la vez con terror. Quería que se calle. Que cerrase su asquerosa boca- Se que estás pensando en deshacerte de ella. De borrarte de este mundo. Porque no puedes. No puedes ¡No puedes sobrevivir a nosotros!- los dedos de su mano derecha se aferraron a mi cuello y lo estrujaron, quitándome el aire, elevándome del suelo solo unos milímetros, presionando mi cuerpo contra las estanterías llenas de libros malditos.

-Suelte... me...

-¿Qué te hace pensar en que no voy por fin a matarte?- su voz era empalagosa y cruel. Sonreía como un maniático, con los ojos desorbitados de ira y ansiedad- ¿Quién te dijo que podías confiar en mi?- el aire me faltaba. Mi rostro estaba azulado.- ¿Creíste que por estar de éste lado yo te perdonaría la vida? Sigues siendo el mismo muchacho repugnante e inservible...- me sacudí, y el brazo de Snape flaqueó, dejándome desplomar en el suelo húmedo y frío. Tosí sosteniéndome el pecho. Y quise volverme. Pero ya no había escapatoria. Severus se lanzó sobre mi y me cogió del cuello de la chaqueta, haciéndome poner de pie- ¿Sabes que estoy solo en esta casa?- un golpe me hizo doblar en dos. Un golpe en las costillas que volvió a abrir las heridas que ya tenía por el ataque anterior. Otra vez Snape me levantó cono un zángano y me arrojó contra el sillón. Caí desplomado en el, sintiendo mi cuerpo como un trapo.

-Deténgase...

-¿Es una súplica?- dijo él sonriendo aún más. Caminó hacia mi y clavó una de sus rodillas en el sillón enredando nuevamente sus asquerosos dedos alrededor de mi cuello. Lo presionó. Estrujó. Hundió sus falanges hasta dejarme una vez más sin aire, haciéndome pisar los límites de la muerte.

Quise lastimarlo, herirlo de alguna forma. Tanteé mi bolsillo. La varita no estaba. Me la había quitado. Si. Él. No se como pero lo había hecho.

Quería hacerlo. Lastimarlo. Pero mi cuerpo estaba fláccido. La falta de oxígeno me agobiaba.

Entonces me soltó. Tragué el aire a bocanadas. Pero ni siquiera me dejó llenar un poco los pulmones...

Un puñetazo voló mi rostro a un costado. Sentí el ardor en mi labio inferior, y el característico gusto salado de la sangre...

-Te gusta besar a los hombres ¿no es así?- gorjeó hundiendo sus raquíticos dedos en mis cabellos y los aferró con fuerza, llevando violentamente mi cabeza hacia atrás, recorrió con su asquerosa lengua de serpiente mis heridos belfos.

Abrí la boca para insultarlo, pero tiró mas fuerte, lastimándome. Un gemido de dolor salió de mis labios semiabiertos.

-Dime entonces que tan bueno es mi sabor- su repugnante lengua rompió los límites de mis heridos belfos, incursionándose con violencia en mi boca. Solté una arcada de asco, pero él estiró con mas fuerza mis cabellos, llevando tanto mi cabeza hacia atrás que me faltó el aire.

Y entonces, aún teniéndome sostenido de los cabellos me lanzó hacia un costado, poniéndose de pie con aquella morbosa sonrisa en los labios.

Lo miré, aún recostado en el sillón, jadeante, y él limpió mi sangre de sus labios con un asqueroso lengüetazo de maniático.

Y entonces lo vi. Vi como bamboleaba mi varita delante de mis narices, con una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro.

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo esperé por esto, Potter?- preguntó jugando entre sus dedos la vara de madera oscura.

-Devuélvamela- le ordené- ... y déjeme ir en paz... – me senté, sintiendo mi cuerpo débil como una pluma. Pero me detuve. Lo había dicho una vez. Había pedido que me dejasen ir. Sí. Aquel día de Malfoy y Zabini ¿Acaso...?

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo esperé por esto?- preguntó tirando la varita hacia atrás. Ésta voló y cayó lejos, detrás de un jarrón negro laqueado muy alto- ¿Sabes cuanto?- se lanzó contra mi y antes de que pudiera responder me dio tal puñetazo que me hizo resbalar del sillón y caer. Intenté enderezarme, clavando las manos en el suelo. Vi las gotas oscuras de sangre brillar en el piso de piedra- ¿Cuánto esperé para hundir mi puño en tu mandíbula como lo hice?- me cogió del pecho de la remera manchada por mis heridas nuevamente abiertas y me levantó. Mis piernas flaquearon cuando me dejó quedarme en pie...- ¿Cuánto... por rebajarte?- ... pero apenas toqué el suelo me hizo volar hacia un costado y caer de espaldas en la helada piedra- Tan solo verte...- siseó malévolamente, con la ira en los ojos, caminando hacia mi cuerpo- ... ante mi...- se paró con un pie a cada lado mío y se encogió- ... habiendo echado abajo todo nuestro plan...- sus dedos se hundieron en mi cabellera espesa y tiraron, mientras él caminaba hacia el sillón- ... haciendo alarde de tu inexistente heroísmo...- me arrastraba tirando solo de mis cabellos-... demostrándote digno hijo de tu asqueroso padre...- un puntapié en las costillas me hizo lanzar un grito de dolor.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué demonios había hecho yo para merecerme aquello?

Formar parte de los Mortífagos.

Asquerosa respuesta.

-¿Tienes idea de lo repugnante que fue tenerte en mis narices...- preguntó alzándome nuevamente de la tela de mi remera- ... viendo tu estúpido rostro creerse lo suficientemente fuerte... como para faltarme el respeto!- me lanzó una vez más contra el sillón, y mi cuerpo se dobló en dos al chocar contra el respaldo, quedando colgado de este, con las rodillas apoyadas en el asiento- ¡¿Una y otra vez!- quise volverme pero me cogió de las muñecas y las llevó a mis espaldas. Me dolía. Todo el cuerpo. Estaba bañado en mi propia sangre- ¿Actuar que era bueno ante Dumbledore...- sentí como me las aferraba, una mano sobre otra, atándomelas con algo. Quise voltearme. Pero un nuevo puñetazo me lo impidió- ... y perdonar tus insolencias?- estiró de mis cabellos hacia atrás y volví a desplomarme en el suelo, sintiendo mis tobillos rasgados por la presión de las cadenas que también los aferraban. Snape me miro a los ojos y sonrió- Esta vez no te perdonaré...

Desató el cinto de su pantalón y bajó la cremallera, mirándome con aquellas llamaradas de ira y lujuria, de locura por aquel propio sadomasoquismo, y desnudó su miembro.

Estaba erguido... Lo excitaba. Verme así lo excitaba. Lastimarme, herirme, humillarme... le excitaba.

Me cogió del cuello y se desplomó en el sillón, mordiéndose los labios entre aquella asquerosa sonrisa, y acercó bruscamente mi rostro hacia aquel trozo de carne. Desvié la cabeza. Un fuerte puñetazo se plantó en mi mandíbula. Lo miré atontado. Hundiendo sus dedos en mis cabellos tiró mi cabeza hacia atrás. Y metió su miembro en mi boca.

Proferí una arcada. Quise vomitar. Pero vi. Vi la varita que apuntaba mi rostro.

-No lo haces y sufres ¿entendido?- me susurró con ansias- Una serie de cruciatus estaría genial... ¡Hazlo!

Cerré mis labios y comencé a succionarlo. Estaba en un trance. El dolor no me permitía pensar. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Y yo succionaba. Cada vez mas fuerte. Cada vez con mas odio. Con más asco. Viendo la varita apuntar en el medio de mi frente. El asqueroso rostro de placer de Severus Snape.

Entonces me dio un empujón, haciéndome caer de espaldas en el suelo. Sabía por que no me había articulado otro puñetazo. El golpe iba hacer que juntase mis dientes contra su miembro.

Tirado boca arriba solté un jadeo. Quería irme. Desaparecer de este maldito mundo. Había pisado fondo. Llegado demasiado profundo.

-¡Levántate!- gritó entonces Snape con su asquerosa y maniática voz, mientras enderezaba su cuerpo. No dejó que me volviese cuando otro puntapié destrozó aun mas la piel de mis costillas- ¡Levántate, asqueroso rufián bueno para nada!- quise decirle que no podía, que el dolor era demasiado, pero hundió una vez más su puño en mis mandíbulas.

Me volví sintiendo el rostro húmedo por la sangre y el sudor. Lanzó un hechizo con su propia varita. No sabía cuando la había cogido. Un hechizo. Un _Flamen Latigum_. Lo supuse cuando sentí el ardor de la cuerda de fuego destrozar las prendas que cubrían mi abdomen y chamuscar mi piel. Grite. De furia y dolor. Y él me miraba. Me miraba con deseos de venganza, sin una mínima mueca de compasión.

Se encogió, hurgando con sus asquerosos y finos dedos mi pantalón, desatándolo, rompiéndolo.

No quería.

Vi como mojaba en asquerosa saliva toda su palma, sonriéndome con insolencia.

Lo odiaba.

Demasiado.

Quería matarlo.

Si, matarlo.

Destrozarlo.

Pero no podía.

No podía moverme.

El dolor era insoportable.

_Insoportable..._

Sus falanges se hundieron entre mis prendas y desnudaron por completo mis caderas.

Cerré los ojos.

No.

Era suficiente.

La reprimenda había sido suficiente.

Lo entendía.

Entendía que me odiaba.

Pero no podía.

_No podía más..._

Cogió mi miembro.

Comenzó a mover su mano sobre él.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Quería moverme.

Era suficiente.

Por favor.

Suficiente.

Quíteme las manos de encima.

No podía decírselo.

Ni siquiera la lengua me respondía.

Y mi cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo destrozado comenzaba a sentirlo.

No.

No quería.

Placer.

No.

No podía.

Excitación.

Maldición.

_Deténgase..._

Volvió a destrozarme el rostro de un golpe. Y cogió mis cabellos sintiendo aquello como un juego. Un asqueroso y maldito juego. Me alzó de ellos, y tuve que ponerme de pie ya sin fuerzas.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Potter?- su lengua recorrió mi rostro ensangrentado. Se me revolvieron las entrañas. No respondí. No podía hablar. Y entonces volvió a tirarme contra el sillón.

¡No!

Maldición. Despierta, Potter.

Se ubicaba detrás de mi.

Me retorcí.

Pero ya no había escapatoria...

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!- mi grito resonó en las paredes, y fue seguido por una asquerosa carcajada. No. Suficiente. Me dolía. Demasiado. Ya no podía. Y el reía. Reía a mis espaldas. Reía penetrándome. Destrozándome. Humillándome...

Eran los vaivenes mas asquerosos de mi existencia. Y cuando mas me movía más me lastimaba. Era la muerte. Si. Era pisar la muerte mientras estaba con vida.

Apresuró la marcha. Era horrible. Pero terminaría. Pronto. Era lo único que deseaba. Que termine. Ya no aguantaba. No aguantaba más.

Oí su grito de lujuria en mis oídos, destrozando mi existencia. Por un segundo lo vi en Hogwarts, en primer año, tratando de salvarme para que no cayese de la escoba. Y ahora... ahora nada.

Nada.

-Maldito... bueno para nada...- sus jadeos me atormentaron en cuanto se separó de mi. Mi cuerpo se desplomó en la sentadera del sillón y se deslizó como un saco viejo y manchado hasta el suelo- ¿Sabes por qué te ocurre esto?- su voz era horrenda, entre lastimera y alegre, entre lujuriante y vengativa- ¡¿Por qué te ocurre todo lo que te ocurre!- un ruido seco salió de mi garganta, un gemido leve al sentir que las cadenas soltaban mis extremidades. Me volví en la fría piedra hacia él y lo miré a los ojos- Esto te pasa porque te metes con nosotros- volvió a cogerme de las prendas para ponerme de pie. Lo hice, ya sin fuerzas. Dios. ¿Había terminado?. Quizás si- Vete...- gruñó. Su sonrisa aun estaba allí, pero se conjugaba con la misma mueca de odio que siempre me había profesado- ¡Vete, maldición!- me dio un empujón hacia la puerta. Trastabillé. Podía marcharme- Y toma esto... ramera- el saco de Galleons chocó contra mi pecho.

¡Demonios! No podía ser así. No podía.

-Maldito... hijo de...

-Maldito muchacho inmaduro- su sonrisa socarrona me perforó- Toma tu varita. Aprende a usarla, asqueroso bueno para nada- el trozo de madera voló hacia mis pies, y en cuanto me encogí para alzarlo, cayó también una tela negra- Cúbrete con esto, mojigato. Así no sabrán que fuiste violado... ¿o acaso quieres que lo sepan?

Maldición. Maldito asqueroso. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba.

Di media vuelta. Y caminé hacia la salida. Había pasado. Eso era lo mejor. Terminado.

-¡¿Entendiste por qué estás así!- gritó a mis espaldas- ¡¿Por quién!

La puerta se cerró detrás de mi. Llovía. El suelo seguía embarrado.

Y yo sabía exactamente donde debía ir.

Qué debía hacer.

Cogí mi varita. Aquello si estaba en el manual. En aquel libro que Lucius Malfoy me había prestado. Unas palabras, mezcla de latín y parsel salieron de mi garganta.

Una luz amarillenta brotó de la varita y envolvió mi cuerpo. Miré mis manos. La sangre iba desapareciendo. Mi ropa se iba remendando. El dolor no se esfumaba por completo, ni las heridas se cerraban en su totalidad, pero la energía era mucho mas fuerte.

Si.

Yo sabía exactamente donde debía ir.

-Mansión Malfoy...

-El señor Lucius ¿se encuentra?

-No señor Potter, él y su mujer han salido en un viaje de urgencia ¿Quiere dejarles un recado?

-No, gracias- asentí- Avada Kedabra- la luz esmeralda se confundió con mis ojos. El maldito hombre de la entrada se desplomó en el suelo, ante mis narices.

Hacía media hora había dejado la casa de Snape.

Ni Lucius ni Narcisa estaban allí.

Sería pan comido.

Entré. Llamé a la puerta.

Nadie atendió.

Empujé.

Estaba abierta.

Mucho mejor.

El cabello rubio. Estaba de espaldas a mi.

-Draco...- se volvió. Y a pesar que lo apuntaba con mi varita, ni siquiera pestañeó.

-Harry- su voz helada era empalagosa para mi, y me envolvió, haciéndome temblar. Un flujo de ira sucumbió en mis entrañas y envenenó mis venas. Él. Maldito. Por él. Todo había sido su maldita culpa- ¿A que se debe la visita?

-Cierra la boca, maldito hijo de perra- gruñí caminando hacia él, con la varita apuntando en el medio de sus ojos grises- No voy a explicarte. Prefiero... prefiero que mueras con la incógnita en tu podrida mente, _Expelliarmus!_- el cuerpo de Malfoy voló por los aires solo unos pocos centímetros, chocó en la pequeña mesa, rodó sobre ella y cayó del otro lado haciendo un golpe seco. Mis pasos me llevaron hasta él en un segundo. La sangre me hervía. No podía hablar de odio. Todo era su maldita culpa. Cada cosa que me había sucedido era por él. ¡Por él!- ¿Últimas palabras, Draco?- pregunté apuntándole la garganta. Él me miró a los ojos...

-No vas a matarme. No puedes.

-¿A no? ¿Quieres ver?

-Muéstramelo.

-Avada ked...!

-¡¡MI LORD!

Cada letra resonó en mis oídos y los carcomió en cuestión de segundos. El cuerpo se me había congelado. Y cuando me di cuenta... Hombre. Si. Mortífagos. Muchos de ellos. Y él. Voldemort. Todos rodeándonos.

-¿Señor Malfoy?

-Quiso matarme, mi Lord- gimió Draco corriendo hacia él, cayendo a sus pies.

-Es... es mentira...- no habían otras palabras que pudiese articular. Por primera vez estaba aterrado. Tantas varitas apuntándome. Tantos hombres.

-¡Todos te vimos, Harry Potter!- rugió Voldemort mirándome a los ojos. Esa sonrisa en sus labios inexistentes. Aquellos ojos de fuego mirándome a mi.

-AHHG!- la cabeza pareció partírseme en dos. Aquel dolor insoportable en la cicatriz...

-Mírate, Harry- aquella voz de témpano se acercaba a mi, y mi cerebro palpitaba contra mi cráneo con más fuerza- Ni siquiera esperaste a que hagamos el hechizo pera que estés en mi contacto y ya...- sonrió- ... ya demostraste ser traidor!

-AHHHHHHH!- su pulgar se hundió en mi cicatriz. Era insoportable. El dolor de la muerte. Caí de rodillas. Jadeando- Es mentira...- gemí en cuanto se separó de mi- ... es mentira, mi Señor...

-Hemos sido testigos, mis Mortífagos- rugió mirando a todos ellos- de la primera y última traición de Harry Potter estando de nuestro lado ¡¡LLÉVENLO A LA CELDA!

-¡¡NO!

Me atajaron de brazos y piernas y ataron mi boca con una tela negra, con tanta presión que casi me ahogó. Pataleé y me retorcí como serpiente, como endemoniado. Pero nada ocurrió.

Entonces, alguien encapuchado me cogió del rostro.

-Buena suerte... Potter.

Lo vi. Era él.

Severus Snape.

Rugí entre mis ataduras, sacudiéndome como loco, queriendo soltarme para ir y matarlo. Había caído. Estúpidamente, había caído en una horrible y burda trampa.

Y ellos me llevaban. Me llevaban arrastrando a la celda. No sabía lo que era. Que me esperaba allí.

Pero seguro no sería nada bueno.


	7. Chapter 7

**No! No estoy muerta! No me devoró una acromántula ni fui capturada por un ejercito de tritones... Estoy feliz de volver con ustedes luego de tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que las tareas me agobian, y cuando intento hacerme un tiempito para escribir ¡ZAS! No tengo ni una pizca de imaginación! Este capi me costo bastante, más la escena del lemmon... últimamente me tildo bastante en eso, no tengo muchas ideas jeje P Pero, en fin, espero que este cap les suba un poco el animo. Hay que darle un poco de tregua al pobre de Harry **

**Saludos, suerte y gracias por estar conmigo hasta ahora!**

**Draconiger**

** ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Capítulo 7: Sábado 7 de Noviembre**

Cuando pasas tanto tiempo solo, sufriendo, siendo juguete de la vida, piensas en lo malo que has hecho para merecértelo. Y lo peor... lo peor de todo es descubrir que a nuestro destino lo escribimos nosotros mismos, que nuestras decisiones erróneas, llevadas por el deseo, por lo fácil, en un futuro nos envuelven de a poco, absorbiéndonos hasta una tortura sin escapatorias.

Seis días. Seis malditos días desde que pasó todo aquello que escribí la última vez.

Sí. Fui humillado, asquerosamente avergonzado ante un grupo de bárbaros que lo único que intentaron, siempre, fue destruirme, lentamente.

Hacían seis días que estaba encerrado en esas cuatro paredes que forman un cubículo de dos metros por dos, sin nada en donde dormir que no fuera el helado y húmedo suelo, en una celda oscura de piedras casi negras en la que no hay rejas, sino una puerta de hierro pesado que nunca se abre y que tiene un solo agujero por el cual ellos meten sus varitas para torturarte y luego una mirilla, una franja, por donde ves como te observan sus ojos deseosos de gritos; en la que solo entra un débil rayo de luz monótona y lúgubre que no se sabe de donde proviene pero que siempre está; en la que el maldito olor a sangre te da náuseas y los gritos de aquellos que sufrieron como yo retumban en tu débil cerebro.

Y yo estaba allí, dentro, presionado por mis propias culpas, siendo presa de ellos. Malditos Mortífagos. Seis días de torturas. Seis días en que sortearon quién me haría el cruciatus. Una y otra vez.

Estuve por volverme loco. Lo admito. No soportaba aquella realidad que me apretaba el cuello, que me lo estrujaba, dejándome sin aire. Y yo sabía... sí, sabía que me lo había buscado. Todo por él. Todo por un asqueroso hombre. ¿Quién cree en Romeo y Julieta luego de leer esto? Nadie. Y en la única conclusión que te permites caer es en que el amor es cruel.

_Y yo amé a ese maldito._

Pero hoy me di cuenta de que por más fuerte que quieras ser, siempre habrá alguien que te puede dejar tirado de rodillas y a su merced. Siempre.

No se la hora que era cuando mi corazón se frenó, helado. El picaporte crujió. Se iluminó. Tirado en el suelo, me volví desde la nada asustado, y a la vez deseoso de que alguien entrase para tener un simple contacto. Nunca nadie antes lo había hecho.

No. Nunca pude dar una buena trompada a aquella persona que venía por turno a joderme la existencia.

Me enderecé, quedando sentado, mirando con las esmeraldas perdidas aquel trozo de hierro pesado.

Entonces lo vi. Mi respiración se cortó y mi corazón dio un maldito golpe en mis amígdalas y quedó latiendo allí, dejándome mudo por unos segundos.

-Harry Potter- susurró mirándome a los ojos con los suyos grises, lánguidos y fatales. Su voz se escurrió por mi cuerpo como agua y me envolvió.

-Malfoy...- mascullé poniéndome de pié. Mis puños se habían presionado apenas lo vi, y un ardor interno me incineró el alma.

-¡Guardias! Cierren la maldita puerta... y no la abran hasta que lo ordene- el ruido seco y helado retumbó entre las rocas. Sus ojos. Aquellas piedras grises, clavadas en las mías, me perforaban lentamente, y parecían querer inmiscuirse en mi alma- Vine a que aclaremos... algunas cosas.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo- bufé manteniéndole la mirada. El corazón me latía con fuerza, siendo presa de extrañas sensaciones muy fuertes.

-Error- negó él- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar- se cruzó de brazos y agregó- Se que tienes mucho que decirme. Y yo mucho que contarte a ti.

-No quiero verte- ordené desviando la mirada- Vete de aquí.

-Como por ejemplo por qué decidiste matarme hace una semana- mi mirada se volvió a la del rubio. Él arqueó una ceja. Yo tragué saliva.

Era en vano ocultarlo. Estábamos cara a cara, una vez más. Si él tenía una varita para amenazarme, no me interesaba. Estaba acostumbrado ya al sufrimiento y si intentara matarme, preferiría eso antes de existir.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?- mascullé con las mandíbulas apretadas- Bien. Hablemos.

-Aquí tienes para que sepas que eso va en forma pacífica- terció mirándome a los ojos, y tiró a mis pies una navaja de plata- No traje nada más.

-No me interesa que trajiste- bufé manteniéndole la mirada- Hablemos. Pero luego te irás de esta maldita habitación. De mi vida. Y me dejarás en paz.

-¿De tu vida?- articuló con una sonrisa truhana en los labios- ¿Tan resentido estas, Potter? ¿O es que acaso quieres practicar aquello de "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente"?

-No preguntes banalidades- advertí mirándolo a los ojos- Porque no estoy dispuesto a escucharlas, ni mucho menos responderlas.

-Como quieras- terció él encogiéndose de hombros- Entonces, iré al grano... ¿Por qué quisiste matarme?

-Son asuntos míos- respondí secamente. Estaba entrando en terreno pedregoso y estaba conciente de ello.

-¿Alguien te lo ordenó?

-Por supuesto que no- bufé desviando unos segundos la mirada.

-¿Te dominó acaso el instinto asesino al darte cuenta de que no puedes más con esto que elegiste?

-No voy a responderte- dije dándole la espalda. Había dado unos pasos para contener la calma, pero aquello se me volvía cada vez más imposible.

-¿Entonces es que deseaste eliminarme por algún dolorcito que te carcomía por dentro?

Él sí sabía como meter el dedo en la llaga. Él sabía como destrozarte por dentro y hacerte caer a sus pies, esclareciendo todos tus secretos.

_Todo el odio o todo el amor que escondes al mundo al ser un Mortífago._

No le respondí. De repente no podía articular palabra.

-¿Quieres que te saque las palabras con pinzas, Potter?

-¿De qué otra forma saben hacerlo los Mortífagos?- bramé volteándome hacia él. Mis esmeraldas lanzaban llamas de rencor- ¿Saben alguna otra forma que no sea torturándote?

-Estás resentido...

-¡Claro que lo estoy!- quería que se fuera. O mejor aun, que sacase ya su varita y me matara de una buena vez- ¡Estoy terriblemente resentido de cómo actúan ustedes, engendros de la naturaleza!

-Eres uno de nosotros- objetó él dando un paso hacia atrás, con aquella sonrisa de suficiencia iluminándole el rostro.

-¡ES MENTIRA!- bramé golpeando una de las paredes con ambos puños, dándole la espalda a él, solo para ocultar las malditas lágrimas que comenzaban a empañar mi rostro- Es mentira...

-Tu problema es ser débil, Potter.

-¡No soy débil!- gruñí volviéndome a él. No me importaba que viese las gotas que caían de mis ojos. No me importaba nada- Es que ustedes...

-¿Nosotros?

-¡Ustedes!

-Eres parte nuestra, Potter, entiéndelo.

-¡No lo soy!- grité a pocos centímetros de su rostro- ¡Si fuese parte suya no estarían en mi contra!

-Entiende que es normal...- susurró él pasando sus dedos por sobre mi cicatriz-... eres Harry Potter, lo fuiste y lo serás.

-¡Pero tengo esto ahora!- bramé quitándome de su contacto con un manotazo, y al instante levanté la manga de mi ajada camisa. La marca brilló en mi brazo- ¡Y no me respetan aún teniéndolo, Malfoy!

-Todos te tratamos por igual...

-¡Lo se! ¡Todos intentan destrozarme de la misma manera!- lancé un resoplido- Sé su maldito plan ¿sabes? ¡Lo se! ¡Esperaron a que me haga Mortífago, y una vez dentro acordaron mi muerte! ¡y tú los encabezabas!

-¡Yo no encabecé nada, Potter!- fue la primera vez que gritó. Parecía ofendido- Y ninguno de nosotros acordó tu muerte.

-¡FUI HUMILLADO...- la voz no me salía de repente. Se ahogaba mientras caminaba hacia él con los ojos en llamas- TORTURADO Y... Y VIOLADO! ¡¿ESO NO ES MATARME! ¡¿NO LO ES!

Cerré el puño para propinarle el mejor de los golpes... pero no pude...

La mandíbula me tembló y el aire no salió de mi garganta. Estaba allí. Él. Rodeándome con sus brazos.

-Cálmate...- me susurró al oído- ...tranquilízate, Potter...

-Es demasiado, Draco, demasiado- lloré en su hombro. Mis brazos se ciñeron a su cuerpo con fuerza. Sentirlo tan cerca. Era un maldito pecado. Y yo hubiese dado la vida por consumarlo una vez más. ¡Demonios! Lo que sentía era tan fuerte- No me enseñaste a ser Mortífago.

-Mortífago no se hace, Potter... se nace.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!- gemí empujándolo. Alejándolo de mi. No lo quería conmigo.

_Me hacía doler el corazón..._

-Yo no hice nada.

-Me trajiste...

-Escucha, nadie te trajo.

-¡Tu me incitaste a venir!- objeté apuntándolo con el índice.

-Tu me preguntaste acerca de los Mortífagos y yo te conté. Fue lo único que hice.

-¿Y besarme?

-Caso aparte.

-¡No está aparte para mi!- gemí dándole la espalda- ¿Por qué demonios no entiendes nada?

-Hace mucho tiempo te dije por qué- susurró en mi oído, abrazándome por detrás de la cintura- Un Mortífago no puede permitirse amar...

-Eso es mentira...

-...y tu no aprendiste mi consejo.

-¡YO NO TE AMO!- bramé volteándome hacia él. Lo sacaría de una buena vez de allí. De mi asquerosa vida.

Pero mi cuerpo fue al instante arrinconado contra la pared.

-¿No?- susurró rozando con sus labios los míos.

_Sus labios..._

_Jamás podía negarme a ellos..._

_Pero no caería... no una vez más..._

-No- respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres la peor mierda de este mundo.

-¿En qué basas eso?- su aliento pegaba en mis belfos y su voz casi imperceptible se escabullía entre mis nervios y me hacía estremecer.

-Me cambiaste... por ese maldito...

-Y tú por Nott... y hasta por mi propio padre...

-No va al caso.

-Si que va al caso- asintió él alejándose de mi. Caminó unos pasos, dándome la espalda, y soltó una risa incrédula- Ni siquiera lo niegas, Potter. Pensé que solo fue un rumor y... Tú solo lo omites. Y quizás te enorgullezcas de ello...- se volvió- ¿No eres una mierda también tú entonces, Potter?

-Déjame en paz...- susurré aún apoyado en la pared de piedra, así como él me había dejado. Quizás un acto inconsciente que buscaba algo que mi mente no deseaba. Pero que mi corazón si.

El rubio Mortífago volvió a acercarse, lentamente. Y yo seguí sin moverme. Lo único que me separaba de él era estar mirando hacia cualquier cosa que no fuera su persona.

-¿No te gusta escuchar tu realidad?- musitó apoyándose nuevamente contra la pared, acorralándome. Solo milímetros nos separaban. Aquella distancia era tan estrecha que no me dejaba pensar.

-Mi realidad apesta, Malfoy- gruñí echando la cabeza hacia un costado. Su contacto me agobiaba. Tenerlo tan cerca. Podría matarlo. O devorarlo.- Y es todo por tu culpa.

-¿_MI_ culpa?- preguntó incrédulo.

-Ya no se quien soy. Estoy encerrado en una celda donde día tras día, hora tras hora, vienen y me torturan. Maté a mi mejor amiga. Y a su vez, por idiota, desobedecí mi ley. Creí que llegaría a ser fuerte, pero resultaron todos mas fuertes que yo- solté un suspiro y lo miré a los ojos. Aquellos ojos grises que de repente no parecían tan helados.- Y me di cuenta de que busqué en el placer algo que debí buscar en el corazón.

-Pero resulta que el corazón en el que buscabas era un corazón de roca...- susurró él, contemplando mis esmeraldas, bordeadas de transparentes gotas.

-Tuve que ser realmente idiota al creer que derretiría el témpano...

-¿Y aun tienes esperanzas?- No pude responderle. Remató su pregunta uniéndose sorpresivamente a mis labios.

_A mis labios congelados por el dolor de la infidelidad._

Lo empujé. Él trastabilló. Volví a empujarlo.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ!- bramé. Y sin pensarlo, como en un acto inconsciente, mis dedos se apretaron formando mi puño cerrado y en media fracción de segundo se estampó sobre su pálido rostro.

La cabeza de Malfoy viró hacia un costado. Caminé hacia él. Dentro de mi ardía un volcán. Un volcán en erupción.

¿Cómo podía? ¿Luego de lo que me había hecho? ¿Cómo podía atreverse a besarme?

-¡No quiero verte!- grité tomándolo de las ropas, levantándolo contra la fría pared de piedra. Me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada, con un hilo de roja sangre deslizándose de su partido labio- Vete de aquí...- dije apretando los dientes- ... no te necesito... no me interesas... eres la persona a la que mas odio...- hice un movimiento golpeándole la espalda contra la roca- ... y no seré el muñequito que saciará tus días de maricona lujuria ¿entendido?

Lo solté con violencia, haciéndole perder la estabilidad, y di media vuelta. Caminé hasta la pared opuesta sin voltearme a mirarlo, y apoyé mis codos contra ella, ahogando mis lágrimas y mi odio. Esperando el sonido de la puerta. Deseando que simplemente se marchase. Que se fuera.

Si. Eso era lo que quería. Maldito. Maldito asqueroso sangre pura. Por él. Por él era Mortífago. Por él me humillaron. Por él comencé a vivir solo por el placer. Por él perdí a un amigo. Por él los magos me odian. Por él me persiguen. Por él mate a mi amiga. Por él fui violado. Por él desean mi muerte.

_¡POR ÉL, MALDICIÓN, POR ÉL!_

Quería que desaparezca. Que muriese.

Los segundos pasaban lentos y pesados. Mi respiración se iba calmando lentamente. Los pensamientos me martilleaban la cabeza. Pero aquel sonido que deseaba oír jamás llegó.

En cambio, solo un rato después, lo único que sonó fue un "Aquí me tienes, Potter"

Me volteé. Mis ojos se abrieron. Mi pecho se encogió y mi corazón se dilató al mismo tiempo. La respiración se cortó y mis miembros se congelaron. Todo por un segundo.

Draco Malfoy tenía a sus pies un bulto de telas. Pero eso no era lo que en verdad importaba. Él estaba allí. A un metro de mi cuerpo.

Con el suyo completamente desnudo.

-No se que más puedo darte...- musitó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tú no sabes nada de dar...- le aclaré tratando de evitar aquella imagen, clavando mi mirada simplemente en sus grises ojos- ...solo de recibir...- caminé hacia él- ¡Mírate lo que eres! ¿No te das vergüenza? Lo único que te interesa... lo único que te entra en la cabeza... lo único que quieres... es sexo.

-Mentiras- y en un segundo sus brazos se aferraron de mi cintura. Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió por completo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos- Solo quiero a Harry Potter- susurró junto a mis labios- y quiero que él vuelva a ser mi hermano.

-Te olvidaste de tu hermano hace tiempo, Malfoy- repliqué fríamente. Mientras que dentro de mis venas el calor me recorría lentamente a cada segundo de contacto.

-Vine a buscarte- susurró, casi inaudiblemente- Conozco una forma de que salgas de aquí.

¿Qué demonios me estaba diciendo? Él, por quien yo estaba metido en esa celda ¿había venido a salvarme? No entendía nada. La cercanía con su cuerpo me atontaba los sentidos. De repente comenzaba a producirse un desencuentro entre los deseos de mi mente y los de mi corazón.

-Y quieres sexo a cambio...

-Lo que quiero es saber la verdad, Potter- interrumpió. Un silenció se sumió entre ambos. Un silencio en el que mis extrañadas esmeraldas se clavaron en aquellos seguros ojos grises- Saber si aun podemos estar juntos en esto. Ser hermanos de sangre.

¡Demonios! Si alguno de ustedes hubiesen visto su rostro en aquel momento hubiesen caído a sus pies.

Tal como lo hice yo.

Se que piensan con esto que soy un idiota. Hasta yo lo pienso. Pero no, no pude negarme. Jamás podré.

Él llevó su mano derecha hasta atrás de mi nuca y la hundió en mis cabellos, acariciándolos. Rozó con sus labios los míos lentamente. Un cosquilleo me recorrió la espalda. Sus párpados se cerraron.

Separé mis belfos dejándole libre entrada admitiéndole en silencio que todo lo que le había dicho era mentira. Porque era en vano ocultármelo a mi mismo. Yo amaba a Draco Malfoy. Y nada me haría dejar de amarlo.

Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a rozarse, una y otra vez, bailando una extraña danza que me hacía bullir la sangre. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda, sus dedos cayeron por mi porción lumbar.

Ya aquel beso se había transformado en una campal batalla en la que ambos deseábamos marcar territorio sobre el otro, saborearlo hasta saciar aquellas encendidas llamas que nos recorrían la piel. Tanteé su pecho, desnudo y suave. Demonios, es que él es... inexplicable.

Sus manos jugaron por mi abdomen, escurriéndose por debajo de la ajeada camisa, y se engancharon en mi pantalón. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello, lo besé, humedecí y succioné volviéndome estúpido con el maldito aroma que desprendía.

Volví a sus belfos. Aún segregaba la herida el salado gusto a sangre. Sentí mi cremallera bajarse. Mis manos se engancharon en el pantalón y comencé a quitármelo, mientras él jugaba a tientas con los primeros botones de mi camisa.

Por un segundo pensé en detenerme. Aquel momento en que creí que todavía me quedaba una esperanza y que no caería en el maldito juego de nuevo.

Pero la lengua de mi peor enemigo recorriendo mi cuello hizo que aquellos pensamientos se difumasen con un gemido. Draco me empujó hasta la pared, acorralándome. Mis pantalones estaban en el suelo un poco más allá, y mi camisa desprendida se deslizaba por el hombro que él había decidido atacar, rozando con sus dientes mi clavícula.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi pecho, y cayeron lentamente, acariciando mi abdomen, jugando cada vez más cerca del elástico de mis boxers. De repente se separó unos milímetros de mi y me tomó el brazo izquierdo

-Entonces ¿somos hermanos de Sangre, Potter?- susurró cerca de mis labios, acariciando con los dedos la marca.

-La impura y la pura jamás se mezclarán, Malfoy- le aclaré mirándolo a los ojos. Aun me dolía. Aun me dolía volver a él. Pero aun quería que continuase. Que siguiera...

Soltó mi brazo al oír eso y me aprisionó con violencia contra la helada pared, y hundió su mordaz lengua dentro de mi boca. Me besó con una mezcla extraña entre enojo y pasión, como si quisiera hacerme ver algo que era obvio, pero que el no sabía: que era mi dueño, y que siempre lo fue.

Pareció que metí el dedo en la llaga, pues su ferocidad aumentó repentinamente. Y es en aquellos momentos, en aquellos en los cuales él sale de juicio y me domina con ímpetu, en los que caigo, aunque quiera lo contrario. En los que no me quedan esperanzas de escapar, pues mi cuerpo solo responde al instinto de ser presa de aquel dulce demonio.

Sus manos hurgaban frenéticas bajo mi camisa entreabierta, mientras su lengua jugueteaba humedeciendo en largas y mortificantes pasadas mi cuello, y para peor intercalaba a ello unas profundas succiones. Y yo sostenía entre mis brazos su cuerpo desnudo sintiendo el atormentador movimiento de su pelvis rozando rítmicamente contra la mía.

De repente y en tan enloquecedor trance, noté una presión en mis hombros. Mi espalda se deslizó por la pared aceptando la silenciosa orden que daban las manos de mi verdugo, hasta que caí sentado en el suelo.

Sin haber separado los labios de mi piel ni un segundo durante el descenso, se despegó al tocar el piso, y quedó arrodillado entre mis piernas abiertas.

Lo miré a los ojos. Ambos jadeábamos y teníamos algunas gotas de transpiración en el rostro. Entonces vi en su mano la navaja...

-¿Qué...?- pero él hizo seña que me callara. Elevó ante mis ojos su mano izquierda y ubicando la cuchilla contra la yema de sus dedos hizo un movimiento seco. Las gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar. Y sin esperar otro segundo, aferró mi muñeca derecha. No me resistí cuando realizó el mismo corte en mis dedos.

No me resistiría a que me cruzase un tajo en el rostro si él lo hace también.

-¿Y bien...?- susurró uniendo las heridas de ambas manos- ¿Podrías diferenciar la sangre de cada uno, Potter? ¿Separar la pura de la impura?- quedé en silencio. Aquello había sido demasiado inteligente. Entonces, acercándose a mi, recorrió con el índice teñido de carmín mi labio inferior, y en mi oído sentí el suave bisbiseo de su voz- Nada es imposible cuando realmente lo deseas, Harry- la ardiente lengua volvió a realizar un recorrido por mi cuello, mientras sus dedos bajaban por mi torso dejando un camino de tinte rojo.

Tiré todo al diablo. Estaba cansado, y si perdería una vez más, lo haría disfrutando mi derrota.

Lo cogí del rostro para unirme a sus labios con fiereza, aceptando todo lo que él decía como cierto. Y metido en aquella lucha temblé al sentir como sus dedos se escabullían por el elástico de mis boxers y comenzaban a acariciar mi miembro

Él despegó sus belfos de los míos y comenzó a bajar, lamiendo el camino de sangre que había dejado sobre mi torso, descendiendo hasta quedar acostado en el helado suelo de piedra, con su cabeza entre mis piernas.

Intentó sacarme la ropa interior, y lo ayudé, deseando con mi cerebro estúpido que me hiciese suyo una vez más. Teniéndome completamente desnudo, jugueteó alrededor de mi miembro, acariciando mis caderas, besando mi abdomen... mirándome a los ojos...

Lo contemplé con alucinación. Era el ser que más adoraba, el único que existía sobre la tierra para mi. El mundo se volvía la nada cuando estaba con él, pues solo él me importaba, solo él me importa. Es una obsesión tan inmensa, una dependencia tan colosal... él es la causa por la que respiro, por la que no me destruí en mis días de mayor derrota.

-Ah...! ... D-Draco...- su lengua recorría mi miembro como si fuese una serpiente. Metía toda la extensión dentro de su boca, y lo que no alcanzaba presionaba con sus pálidos dedos, y luego succionaba con fuerzas. Una y otra vez. Me volvía loco.

Enredé mis dedos en sus rubios cabellos, y los deslicé acariciando su mejilla derecha manchada de mi sangre. Mordí mis labios, conteniéndome, siguiendo el ritmo que me marcaba con mis caderas. Él me miró y sonrió. Aquel silencio, parsimonia y dedicación me atormentaban hasta la muerte. Deseaba cada vez mas. Más.

Me enderecé y lo tomé de los hombros, y me desplome sobre él. Ataqué sus labios con demencia, moviendo mis caderas junto con las de él, haciendo que nuestros miembros se rozasen con lujuria. Él aferró mis nalgas, prensándome mas hacia si, y luego entre movimientos deslizó una de sus manos, acariciándome, conjunto a la imposición, mi entrada, haciendo en cada embestida una leve presión.

De repente se dio vuelta, invirtiendo nuestras posiciones. Elevó su mano derecha y puso sus dedos dentro de mi boca, al tiempo que la suya bajaba hasta mi pecho. Los embadurné de saliva y hasta succioné como si fueran su miembro, y con ellos dentro gemí al sentir la lengua de Malfoy acariciando mis pezones.

Me volteé nuevamente sobre él, esta vez subiéndole a horcajadas, lamiendo como un felino su cuello. Un grito ahogado salió de mi garganta cuando sentí sus dedos húmedos penetrar mi orificio. Con un gruñido de placer volví a sus labios y succioné para quitarle algo mas a ese delicioso sabor de la sangre, moviendo mis caderas contra las de él, rozando nuestros miembros, con sus dedos realizando extraños movimientos para dilatar mi entrada.

Entonces él se sentó, y yo quedé sobre él. Jadeante me miró a los ojos. Nuestras miradas intercambiaron un "Si" mudo. Hablábamos el mismo idioma. Lo tomé del rostro y uní mis labios a los de él...

... y bajé sintiendo el dolor del placer.

-Mh-hh...!- Draco me silenció sosteniendo con una mano mi cabeza, para que no me separara de sus labios.

Me moví lentamente. Subiendo y bajando. Siendo presa del cuerpo de mi verdadero lord. Abrazándolo con fuerza. Clavando las yemas de mis dedos en su pálida espalda. Rozando mi miembro contra su abdomen. Jadeando en sus oídos. Sintiendo sus gemidos en los míos. Su miembro moviéndose dentro de mi. Sus manos aferrándome contra él.

Aquella lujuriosa escena era el ideal de mis sueños. Él, Draco Malfoy, y yo, Harry Potter. Aquellos que todo el mundo creyó enemigos mortales, ahora ambos unidos del mismo lado.

-¡MALDICIÓN, P- POTTER...!

Mordí mis labios aguantando aquella descarga eléctrica que pareció recorrernos a ambos al mismo tiempo. Aquel grito de placer, de deleite mutuo, que nos atrapó durante interminables segundos.

Y luego calma. La misma calma que una vez sentí. Una calma conmigo mismo.

Y a pesar de que tenía su miembro ya fuera de mi, ambos nos quedamos en la misma posición, abrazados y jadeantes. Nivelando nuestra respiración.

-Potter...- susurró él entonces- ... ¿hermanos... de sangre?

Me separé un poco de él. Y lo besé.

-Maldito idiota...- bufé con una sonrisa escurriéndose por la comisura de mis labios, con éstos aun pegados a los de él- Solo... si prometes no volver a dejarme, Malfoy- le respondí. Él ya lo sabía, era en vano ocultarlo. Él supo desde un principio que mi devoción por él era incalculable.

-¿Te dejé caer del acantilado aquella vez?- preguntó entre besos.

-No, pero...- recordé- ... pero luego me dijiste que tú...

-¿Qué me gustaban las mujeres, Potter?- rió él. Me miró a los ojos- Es negar lo obvio, pero siempre se lo hace. Es una forma irónica... en que digamos que quieres seguir las reglas de la moral frente a los otros. Y aunque los otros sepan que no es verdad lo toman como cierto, solo para regodearse... ¿cómico, no?

No de respondí. Había llorado demasiado por aquellas inciertas palabras como para admitirlo frente a él.

Me puse de pie para buscar mi ropa, y él me siguió. Ambos comenzamos a vestirnos en silencio.

-Harry...- me llamó él. Me volví, a la vez sorprendido por escuchar de sus labios salir mi nombre y no mi apellido. Se acercó a mi sin haber atado aún su camisa, y me tomó de los hombros- En serio se como sacarte de aquí- lo miré a los ojos- Mira, hay una misión... hay que matar a alguien importante, un auror... Es solo una persona, estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo, pero tienes que ser tú quien lo asesine. Solo con esa condición te dejarán libre.

-Mataré a cualquiera con tal de no estar ni un segundo mas entre estas cuatro paredes- advertí.

-Genial- terció él con una sonrisa en los labios dando un paso hacia atrás- Mira, solo necesito dos testigos que lo escuchen de tus labios. Los puedo traer en unos segundos. Así te podrán sacar, ellos enviarán el recado hasta nuestro Lord, y luego te dirán el día de tu reunión con él.

-Y allí lo aceptaré o no ante Voldemort- terminé- Luego de que me diga a quien tengo que matar.

-No- aclaró Draco, mientras ataba su camisa- Una vez que lo aceptes ante los testigos no podrás retractarte. Nuestro Lord te dirá que hacer y cual será tu objetivo, pero ya no podrás negarte a ello.

-Moriré si lo hago- supuse sin mirarlo. Entonces él me volvió hacia su rostro sosteniéndome de los hombros.

-No morirás si matas a ese sujeto, Harry. Y si desde ya no te animas te quedarás aquí ¿Quieres eso, Potter?

-Tú sabes quien es ¿no es así?

-No- bufó abatido. Y se volvió a mi- Pero te quiero fuera de esto, Harry. Yo plantee la idea de que te diesen una misión a cambio de la libertad y contacté todo para verte fuera de este tugurio. Espero no haberlo hecho en vano.

-Lo haré- asentí. Lo tomé del rostro y uní mis labios a los suyos. Él aceptó aquellas caricias por unos segundos y luego se separó..

-Voy a traer a los testigos- asentí con la cabeza y él dio media vuelta, avisó a los guardias que la abrieran y desapareció tras ella.

Lo que ocurrió luego casi ni me importó. Draco había hecho por mi algo que una persona que me odiase, como creí que lo hacía él, no lo haría.

Draco Malfoy planeó mi libertad. De mi mente se trocó el recuerdo de que estaba allí por querer asesinarlo a él. Distorsionó todo volviéndolo tan genial, haciéndome entender, o creer, que él me había salvado aunque yo haya querido liquidarlo.

Aquello era confuso. Pero yo no quería pensar.

Lucius y Draco Malfoy aparecieron minutos mas tarde. Acepté la misión y lo afirmé en un pergamino que aclaraba aquello, pero que aun no decía quien sería el objetivo. En fin, el objetivo no importaba. Saldría de allí. Y volvería a ser el hermano de sangre del ser al que adoraba con mi cuerpo y alma.

Dos días después, o sea hoy, despierto sobre las oscuras y suaves sabanas de una habitación gótica. Los tonos verdes, negro y plata la recubren por completo. Más allá, un retrato gigantesco del joven Malfoy mira hacia un horizonte perdido. Y un poco mas acá, a mi lado, rozando mi piel, él mismo duerme luego de una noche de festejo en el que solo participamos los dos. Solos en la mansión. Juntos nuevamente.

Por entre las cortinas oscuras entra un débil reflejo de sol. Y yo, Harry Potter, manejo una pluma escribiendo mis crónicas, siendo un ángel caído. Un ángel gris.

Mi codo se hunde en las sábanas verdes, y mi arcángel verdugo duerme con el cuerpo despojado totalmente de prendas a mi lado.

Esto no es caer profundo.

Esto es elegir el mal y enamorarse de él.


End file.
